


A Look from You and I would Fall from Grace

by HikaruRyu



Series: Heat of the Moment [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 09:57:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 30,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikaruRyu/pseuds/HikaruRyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel non è morto nello scontro con Lucifer, ma ne è uscito gravemente ferito, con un paio – su tre – d’ali spezzate e il potere ridotto di un terzo. Avendo bisogno di un rifugio, si rintana a casa Singer, sotto l’occhio dei Winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capitolo 1

**Author's Note:**

> La storia riprende in buona parte gli eventi delle puntate dalla 5x20 alla 5x22 e li modifica secondo la “Variabile Gabriel”, ma alcuni dialoghi rimangono identici all’originale, o quasi.  
> Il titolo della canzone è una strofa di [Heat of the moment](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pKAYzdMYWnY) degli Asia. Sul serio, nessuno si è mai chiesto perché Gabriel tormentasse Sam proprio con una canzone che dice una cosa del genere? XD  
> Potete trovare [QUI](http://www8.zippyshare.com/v/53462071/file.html) il fanmix a opera di [phoenix_bellamy](http://phoenix-bellamy.livejournal.com/).

Il paesaggio scorreva veloce fuori dal finestrino dell’Impala, ma pur avendo la fronte poggiata sul vetro, Sam non lo guardava, non davvero. I suoi occhi restavano fissi su un punto in lontananza, sull’ammasso di nubi temporalesche che si addensava sullo sfondo, premonitrici.  
«Ehi» lo richiamò la voce del fratello «Tutto okay?»  
«Sì, alla grande» gli assicurò lui, senza voltarsi, agitandosi sul sedile per trovare una posizione più comoda.  
«Be’, attenta a non essere troppo allegra, Principessa. Ti si potrebbe disfare la messa in piega» borbottò Dean, allungando una mano per smanettare con l’autoradio, nel tentativo di coprire quel silenzio fastidioso che Sam non si sforzava affatto di smorzare.  
«Sono solo stanco» replicò quest’ultimo «Cerchiamo di arrivare da Bobby il prima possibile, così potremo dormire su qualcosa di più comodo di un sedile di pelle».  
«Ehi!» esclamò il maggiore «Prima di tutto: non insultare la mia bambina. E poi: ricordi su che schifo di divano abbiamo dormito l’ultima volta che siamo stati lì? Anzi, tu ci hai dormito, io ho dovuto accontentarmi del pavimento, e non sono certo che mi sia andata peggio».  
«Touché» gli concesse l’altro.  
«Che ti ha detto esattamente Bobby?» domandò Dean.  
Sam sospirò e scrollò le spalle. «Solo di portare i nostri culi da lui il prima possibile».  
«Già, suona proprio da lui» riconobbe il fratello «Speriamo che abbia trovato qualcosa di utile sui Cavalieri, sono stufo di inseguire l’influenza suina» aggiunse, pigiando il piede sull’acceleratore.

*°*°*°*°*

Era notte fonda quando arrivarono e, nonostante fosse tutt’altro che un bel panorama, tirarono entrambi un sospiro di sollievo nel vedere il profilo familiare della casa e le cataste di auto ammucchiate nella rimessa.  
Sam nemmeno ricordava la prima volta che era stato lì, conosceva quel posto da sempre e nel suo cuore aveva la valenza di un rifugio sicuro. _Resta, riposa_ , sembrava suggerirgli l’aria stessa, impregnata dell’odore d’olio per motori e vernice.  
Ad attenderli, però, trovarono una brutta sorpresa.  
«Era ora» brontolò Bobby, spingendo le ruote della carrozzella per avvicinarsi a loro «Si può sapere da dove siete partiti, dal _Tibet_? Se avessi passato un altro minuto da solo con lui avrei ucciso qualcuno. Probabilmente me stesso».  
I Winchester, però, lo sentirono solo in parte, troppo impegnati ad osservare la figura familiare accasciata sul letto del padrone di casa.  
«Ehi, ragazzi» lì saluto Gabriel, tentando il suo solito sorriso da Trikster, ma mancava della consueta brillantezza. I suoi capelli lunghi erano flosci e sporchi di quello che aveva tutto l’aspetto di essere sangue rappreso, gli occhi dorati erano affossati e cerchiati da ombre blu, il volto era pallido e sudato, il petto nudo fasciato da uno spesso strato di bendaggio.  
Il primo a riprendersi fu Dean: «Che diavolo ci fai _tu_ qui? E come hai trovato questo posto?»  
«Salve, arcangelo. Avete presente?» cantilenò, alzando un dito e muovendolo in cerchio ad indicare il proprio volto «O almeno quello che ne rimane» aggiunse in un sibilo, con una smorfia di dolore.  
Bobby grugnì seccato e Sam gli lanciò un’occhiata incerta; non sapeva mai per quale verso prenderlo, da quando era costretto sulla sedia a rotelle.  
«Pensavamo fossi morto» disse, avvicinandosi al letto con circospezione «Cosa ti è successo?»  
«Per farla breve: il mio fratellone mi ha fatto il culo a stelle e strisce» rispose Gabriel «Ma fortunatamente ha dimenticato che anche io lo conosco bene. O forse non era davvero interessato ad uccidermi. Questo è più nel suo stile» rifletté con amarezza.  
«Questo cosa?» domandò il minore dei Winchester, sedendosi con cautela su un angolo del materasso.  
L’arcangelo allungò una mano e gli offrì qualcosa: una lunga piuma bianca e soffice. «Fai _ciao-ciao_ alle mie ali superiori».  
«Ti ha strappato le ali?» chiese conferma Dean, incredulo.  
«Ne ha rotte un paio, sì» sospirò Gabriel, con sguardo insolitamente serio «Suppongo di non essere più un arcangelo, ora» rise amaro «Sono certo che Lucifer pensa che me lo sono meritato, visto che ho finto di non esserlo per tanto tempo» si tirò indietro una ciocca di capelli, solo per poi contorcersi in una smorfia.  
«Ti fa male la schiena» osservò Sam.  
«Brucia come l’Inferno» confermò lui.  
«Un _paio_?» fece, invece, l’altro Winchester.  
«Avevo sei ali, prima, come tutti i serafini».  
«Tu sei suo fratello minore, vero? Di Lucifer, intendo» disse Dean.  
«Già» confermò.  
«Figlio di puttana» esclamò il maggiore dei Winchester, guadagnandosi un’occhiata curiosa dall’arcangelo. «Cosa? Che razza di mostro mutilerebbe il suo fratellino?» sbottò e Gabriel sembrò accusare il colpo come se fosse fisico.  
Sam notò con una certa apprensione il suo respiro bloccarsi nel petto e le palpebre chiudersi leggermente, come se qualcuno avesse tentato di schiaffeggiarlo. Al solito, quel fesso di suo fratello aveva la delicatezza di un elefante in una cristalleria.  
«Ehi, Dean, perché non gli porti qualcosa da mangiare, uhm?» propose, nel tentativo di allontanarlo.  
«Qualcosa di dolce» si affrettò a specificare il malato.  
«Altro? Un cuscino, un bicchiere d’acqua, magari, o un porno?» ironizzò l’interpellato.  
« _Nah_ , ho Bei Capelli a farmi compagnia, ora» osservò Gabriel, stuzzicandogli le labbra con la piuma.  
Sam starnutì. «Sa di… zucchero filato?» borbottò incredulo, arricciando il naso per il prurito.  
«Uhm, interessante» osservò lui.  
«Cosa?»  
«Che tu mi trovi così dolce» sorrise Gabriel.  
Dean uscì a passi pensanti dalla stanza, borbottando di nani piumosi che flirtavano con giganti scintillanti. Le assi di legno del pavimento scricchiolarono quando la sedia a rotelle si spostò di lato.  
«Che ne dici di qualcosa di più forte?» propose Bobby, versando all’arcangelo un bicchiere di whisky «Dopodiché potrai spiegarmi di nuovo perché ti stiamo aiutando».  
«Perché io ho aiutato voi. _Quid pro quo_ » rispose Gabriel, accettando l’offerta. «Questo posto è ben protetto» aggiunse, indirizzando un brindisi al padrone di casa.  
«Lusingarmi non servirà a tenere più a lungo il tuo culo nel mio letto» lo avvisò quello, prima di spingersi verso la cucina.  
«Adorabile» osservò l’altro.

*°*°*°*°*

Un gemito risuonò fortissimo nella tromba delle scale e Gabriel piantò le unghie nella spalla di Sam, ansimando come un mantice.  
«Farai così ad ogni scalino?» si informò Dean, che lo sorreggeva dall’altro lato.  
«Vaffanculo» fu l’unica risposta che riuscì a fornirgli l’arcangelo, la sua solita baldanza completamente dimenticata.  
«Cosa? Siamo solo ad un quarto della rampa e dopo di quella c’è altro mezzo corridoio lungo cui trasportarti, e non per rovinare il tuo ego, amico, ma pesi» lo informò.  
«Vorrei vedere che versi faresti tu, con entrambe le braccia spezzate» ringhiò l’altro.  
«Okay, okay, ora basta» tagliò corto, Sam «Scusa, Gabriel» aggiunse, prima di caricarsi il suo peso in spalla senza tanti complimenti.  
L’arcangelo lanciò un grido di dolore che gli fece accapponare la pelle, ma poi si limitò a respirare pesantemente, senza più lamentarsi. Lui salì gli scalini con attenzione, un po’ per il sacco che lo appesantiva ed un po’ per cercare di sballottarlo il meno possibile.  
«Mi sto pentendo di non essere rimasto a dormire con il vecchio orso» si lagnò Gabriel, tirando su col naso.  
«Bobby non ti avrebbe voluto comunque attorno» gli ricordò Dean, che li seguiva dappresso.  
«Perché? Sono di compagnia, io, sono simpatico. Non mi sarei nemmeno lamentato del fatto che russa. Non troppo almeno».  
Sam sorrise suo malgrado. «Stringi i denti, ancora qualche metro e avrai un letto tutto per te» lo rassicurò, aprendo la porta di quella che era la vecchia camera di Bobby, al momento inutilizzata perché l’uomo non poteva salire fino a lì.  
«Preferisco sempre dividerlo con una persona carina» riuscì a dire l’arcangelo, prima di gemere di nuovo, quando Sam lo mise giù.  
I Winchester lo aiutarono a stendersi a pancia in sotto e solo quando si voltarono per andarsene si resero conto che la strada percorsa era coperta di soffici piume bianche e zuccherose.

*°*°*°*°*

Gabriel si mosse scomodamente sul letto, allungando una mano per raggiungere il frappé al cioccolato che Dean gli aveva comprato.  
La casa era silenziosa, gli unici rumori percettibili erano il cigolio delle vecchie assi ed il russare di Bobby Singer al piano di sotto. I Winchester si erano momentaneamente accampati nella camera di fronte, la stanzetta in cui dormivano da bambini, e lui si stava annoiando a morte. Forse avrebbe dovuto accettare l’offerta di Dean a proposito di quel porno.  
Sfregò una guancia contro il cuscino, quando una stilettata di dolore particolarmente affilata gli attraversò la schiena. Nell’aria si materializzarono atre piume bianche, come gocce di sangue schizzate fuori da una ferita aperta. Con mani tremanti, poggiò di nuovo il bicchiere sul comodino; stare da solo senza nulla a distrarlo rendeva la sofferenza ancora più opprimente.  
Chiuse gli occhi, respirando cautamente per non muovere troppo i muscoli dorsali. E fu allora che un soffice battito d’ali risuonò nella stanza.  
Schiuse le palpebre e il suo sguardo si appuntò su un paio di scarpe da tennis ferme proprio davanti a lui, risalendo lentamente sulla figura di un ragazzo che non gli era affatto familiare: capelli biondi, occhi turchesi, viso imberbe, fisico sottile; sembrava uscito dalla pubertà non più di un mese prima.  
«Perché i tuoi tramiti sono sempre così graziosi?» ridacchiò incredulo.  
«Fratello» lo salutò il nuovo arrivato con voce piatta, troppo matura per un volto così giovane.  
«Mikie» disse lui in risposta «Chi è il tuo nuovo vestitino?»  
L’arcangelo si stirò una piega della camicia a scacchi. «Adam Milligan, il fratellastro dei Winchester» rispose quasi con aria distratta.  
«Carino. Ma preferisco gli occhioni verdi di Dean-o» osservò l’altro.  
Michael non lo stava ascoltando, il suo sguardo illeggibile sondò la sua figura ed una ruga sottile comparve sulla sua fronte. «Sei uno sciocco» sospirò.  
«Non è per questo che mi vuoi bene?» cinguettò Gabriel, sfarfallando le ciglia.  
Lui prese un respiro profondo, come se stesse racimolando un’oncia di pazienza, poi si accomodò con attenzione al suo fianco, in silenzio.  
«Certe cose non cambiano mai» disse il fratello minore, con un sorriso triste. Michael gli rivolse un’occhiata interrogativa e lui sbuffò. «Rimugini troppo e non dici mai quello che pensi davvero».  
«Puoi leggermi nella mente, fratello».  
«Voglio sentirtelo dire» asserì Gabriel.  
Il maggiore distolse di nuovo lo sguardo, le mani intrecciate in mezzo alle gambe, gli occhi luminosi al soffitto. «Vorrei poterti guarire» ammise, dopo un lungo silenzio. «E sono arrabbiato con te».  
«Lo so» sospirò.  
«No, _non lo sai_ » lo contraddisse subito Michael, in tono duro, la furia a malapena contenuta. «Te ne sei andato, Gabriel. Mi hai abbandonato. Hai abbandonato tutti noi».  
Lui trattenne il fiato, accusando il colpo. Non era da Michael parlare così appertamente di se stesso, ammettere di essere stato ferito, di essersi sentito... _solo_.  
Gabriel cercò di tirarsi su come poteva, puntellandosi su un gomito e stringendo i denti alle scariche di dolore che risalivano su per la sua colonna vertebrale.  
«Sono stato un vigliacco» convenne.  
Il fratello gli concesse uno sguardo. «Mi hai lasciato con Raphael» aggiunse monocorde.  
Gabriel fece una piccola smorfia. «Okay, sono stato uno stronzo totale» si corresse e le labbra di Michael si piegarono in quello che poteva essere un principio di sorriso.  
L’arcangelo si voltò di nuovo a guardare il vuoto, nascondendogli quel momento di- ... cos’era, _condivisione_ , comprensione?  
«Mi sei mancato» confessò l’altro.  
Michael mosse leggermente le spalle, raddrizzando la schiena, e non rispose.  
«Non mi credi» dedusse Gabriel.  
Il fratello strinse i denti, la mascella morbida che si faceva di colpo squadrata, affilata dalle ombre.  
«Sono sorpreso che tu non mi abbia già ucciso» disse allora il minore.  
La testa di Michael scattò nella sua direzione, gli occhi sgranati, la bocca socchiusa. Poi strinse le labbra e il suo sguardo si indurì come marmo, ma Gabriel vi aveva già letto attraverso. _Io non sono Lucifer. Non uccido i miei fratelli se non sono costretto_.  
«Scusami» mormorò, chinando il capo.  
«Sapevo dov’eri, in tutti questi anni. Lo sapevo sempre» rivelò Michael. _E non sono mai venuto a cercarti_ , era il chiaro sottinteso. Non lo aveva mai trascinanto a casa con la forza, l’aveva lasciato fare.  
Gabriel deglutì a fatica. «Lo sospettavo».  
«Torna a casa, fratello» disse all’improvviso l’altro «Non ti sarà fatto alcun male e ti aiuterò a guarire, per quanto mi è possibile».  
Gabriel sentì il cuore accartocciarsi come un foglio di carta. «Non posso» rispose, tentando un sorriso da monello.  
«Stai con Lucifer?» chiese il maggiore, voltandosi con riluttanza.  
«No, non si tratta né di te, né di lui. Stavolta sto dalla _loro_ parte, quella degli umani».  
Michael serrò i pugni. «Noi siamo la tua _famiglia_ ».  
«Papà aveva ragione, Mikie, ha sempre avuto ragione» rispose mite.  
Lui gli voltò la faccia, ancora, e si alzò con movimenti che riuscivano ad essere eleganti ed incredibilmente rigidi allo stesso tempo.  
«Michael» lo chiamò, afferrandogli un polso.  
«Devo andare» rispose questi, incolore.  
Gabriel lasciò andare la presa. «Già, certe cose non cambiano mai» ripeté con amarezza.  
Il fratello chinò il capo tra le spalle, e lui lesse stanchezza nella curva della sua schiena.  
 _Non vuoi uccidere Lucifer. Non puoi farlo_.  
«Devo» disse rialzando la testa, come in risposta ai suoi pensieri; forse li aveva letti davvero.  
«E poi cosa farai, Mikie?» chiese Gabriel con dolcezza, quasi con compassione. _Come sopravvivrai, dopo?_  
Michael si voltò a guardarlo un’ultima volta e di nuovo quella ruga sottile comparve sulla sua fronte liscia, gli occhi troppo brillanti, troppo turchesi in quel volto pallido. Si chinò su di lui e pressò le labbra tiepide sulla sua fronte, poi scomparve.  
 _Non hai intenzione di sopravvivere_.

*°*°*°*°*

C’era una nuova crepa sul soffitto. Lunga e frastagliata, percorreva la camera in obliquo, da un angolo fin quasi al vecchio lampadario impolverato. Sam era sicuro che quella crepa non fosse lì, l’ultima volta che aveva dormito in quel letto.  
Prese un respiro profondo, inalando l’odore dolciastro della muffa che si annidava al lato opposto della stanza, sul muro che dividenza la camera da letto dal bagno, e quello umido e selvatico della notte estiva.  
Una brezza leggera entrava dalla finestra spalancata, gonfiando le vecchie tende tarlate. Il respiro di Dean, steso sull’altro materasso, era profondo e regolare, appena un po’ fischiante quando espirava, come se avesse il naso tappato. Ad un certo punto gli era sembrato di sentire qualcuno parlare, poi suo fratello si era voltato di fianco, biasciando qualcosa che poteva essere «Torta», e aveva sorriso nel sonno.  
Sam si rigirò a pancia in giù e abbracciò il cuscino, tentando per l’ennesima volta di prendere sonno. Una zanzara ronzò attorno al suo orecchio e lui cercò di scacciarla sventolando una mano, ma quella tornò dopo pochi secondi. Sbuffando, lanciò il lenzuolo in aria e buttò i piedi giù dal letto, mettendosi seduto e sfregandosi gli occhi stanchi; era chiaro che quella notte non sarebbe riuscito a dormire.  
Recuperò i jeans poggiati sopra la propria sacca da viaggio e li infilò rapidamente, prima di uscire dalla stanza, con l’idea di scendere da basso a cercare un bicchiere d’acqua. Appena uscito in corridoio, però, notò una lama di luce filtrare da sotto la porta di fronte alla loro e sentì un rumore strano provenire da lì dentro: una sorta di grattare.  
Accigliato, aprì l’uscio di uno spiraglio, spiando all’interno. Quello che vide fu Gabriel abbracciato ad una gigantesca confezione di gelato, il cucchiaio che sfregava contro le pareti di cartone, quando raccoglieva i rimasugli sui bordi.  
«Ehi» lo chiamò piano, avvicinandosi a passi felpati, i piedi scalzi che non producevano alcun rumore sulle assi di legno.  
Il materasso era coperto di piume, come se due ragazzini si fossero accapigliati lì sopra facendo la guerra con i cuscini. Il profumo di zucchero era così forte che gli si chiuse la gola.  
L’arcangelo alzò lentamente lo sguardo e ammiccò deliziato. «Stai cercando di sedurmi?» domandò, infilandosi il bordo del cucchiaio in bocca e scorrendo lo sguardo sul suo petto nudo.  
«Io- no» borbottò Sam, tirandosi nervosamente un ciuffo indietro. «E’ meglio se torno a letto» decretò.  
Ma Gabriel allungò la mano, offrendogli un cucchiaio pulito, comparso chissà come.  
Dopo un momento di indecisione, il ragazzo lo accettò e si accucciò dall’altra parte del letto, accanto a lui.  
«Dove hai trovato il gelato, comunque?» domandò, prendendo una cucchiaiata del dolce. _Cioccolato e vaniglia, uhm, niente male_ , decise non appena lo assaggiò.  
«Arcangelo» gli ricordò l’altro, lo sguardo fisso sulla ciotola.  
«Tutto okay?» gli domandò Sam, osservando i capelli che gli spiovevano sulla faccia; erano di nuovo puliti e luminosi, di un caldo color miele.  
«Sono rannicchiato al buio, aggrappato ad una confezione di gelato. Secondo te?» rimbeccò quello, alzando gli occhi al cielo.  
«Hai visto troppi film, amico» lo informò il cacciatore, guadagnandosi una smorfia.  
«E tu perché non stai facendo il tuo sonno di bellezza, o qualunque cosa ti serva per mantenere quel faccino da cucciolo abbandonato sull’autostrada?»  
«Non riesco a dormire» rispose, scrollando le spalle.  
Gabriel alzò quegli strani occhi felini e li puntò dritti nei suoi; Sam conosceva quello sguardo, era quello che aveva anche Castiel quando gli leggeva dentro come fosse un libro aperto. Abbassò la testa, con la scusa di prendere un’altra cucchiaiata di gelato, sfuggendo al suo esame.  
«C’è qualche brutto pensiero che ti tormenta, Sammy» osservò l’arcangelo.  
«Anche a te» ribatté lui.  
«Ho parlato con Michael» ammise l’arcangelo.  
«Quando?» chiese il ragazzo, sorpreso.  
«Mezza confezione di gelato fa».  
«E’ stato qui? E non ci hai detto niente?» esclamò Sam.  
Gabriel storse le labbra. «E’ Michael. Non è che gli si possa davvero impedire di fare qualcosa, quando vuole» rispose semplicemente.  
Il cacciatore si limitò ad osservarlo per un lungo momento, mentre lui prendeva un enorme porzione del dolce. «Ti ha fatto del male?» domandò infine.  
« _Aww_ , sei preoccupato per me?» cinguettò Gabriel.  
Sam si limitò a rivolgergli un’occhiataccia.  
«E’ mio fratello maggiore» disse allora l’arcangelo, come per rassicurarlo.  
«Anche Lucifer lo è».  
«Michael è diverso» rispose Gabriel, insolitamente serio.  
«Cosa lo rende tanto speciale?» chiese il ragazzo, con evidente scetticismo, dopo qualche secondo di silenzio.  
L’arcangelo lasciò andare il cucchiaio e sollevò lo sguardo, fissandolo con rabbia malcelata. «Cosa rende tanto speciale Dean? Perché nonostante sia un enorme cazzone, tutti finiscono per amarlo, o quantomeno per rispettarlo con riluttanza?» sbottò «C’è che sono nati per questo, per amare e dare tutto se stessi, per essere i fottuti leader, i grandi eroi della tragedia, e non puoi fare a meno a di amarli, perché non importa come, ma alla fine quei cazzoni ti salveranno il culo» spiegò «E’ un dono. E una maledizione».  
Sam sbatté le ciglia, sorpreso da tanta foga. «Tu lo ami» dedusse, incredulo.  
Gabriel lo fissò con astio. «E’ mio fratello maggiore, il mio principe. Il mio migliore amico. O quantomeno io sono il suo migliore amico. Lo ero».  
«Ti manca» comprese il ragazzo.  
«Certo che mi manca. Sono la mia famiglia e si uccideranno a vicenda».  
«Ti manca anche Lucifer?» chiese lui con delicatezza «Nonostante quello che ti ha fatto».  
«Tu non capisci, Sammy» sussurrò l’arcangelo, un sorriso triste a sporcargli il volto, gli occhi pieni di secoli, polvere e dolore «Non si può smettere di amare Lucifer. Non importa cosa faccia, quanto pesti i piedi o metta il broncio. E’ fatto per essere amato, per essere la spina che ti trafiggerà il cuore mettendo tutto in discussione».  
«E tu per cosa sei nato?»  
Gabriel deglutì pesantemente. «Vorrei saperlo anch’io».

*°*°*°*°*

«Puoi scordartelo» asserì Dean, incrociando le braccia sul letto.  
«Oh, avanti! Che sarà mai» esclamò Gabriel.  
Sam si mostrò molto impegnato a raccogliere le piume che ricoprivano a tappeto tutto il letto e il pavimento attorno.  
«Non ho nessuna intenzione di portarti il televisore in camera» ripeté suo fratello maggiore.  
«Ma io non posso ancora muovermi e mi annoio. Non sono in grado di materializzare qualcosa di grande ed artificiale come un televisore, per il momento» cercò di impietosirlo l’arcangelo.  
«Non è un mio problema. Non voglio essere costretto a stare qui per guardare la TV».  
Sam, dando loro le spalle, roteò gli occhi e svuotò la paletta piena di piume in un sacco nero.  
«Sono in queste condizioni perché vi ho salvato il culo» gli ricordò Gabriel.  
«E _questo_ è esattamente il motivo per il quale non ti abbiamo ancora scaricato nella rimessa, tra gli altri rottami» convenne il cacciatore.  
«Dean» ritentò l’altro. «Tu, io, una ciotola gigantesca di pop-corn e Clin Eastwood» l’occhieggiò malizioso, facendo su e giù con le sopraciglia.  
Sam mascherò un sorriso divertito chinandosi a controllare se fosse rimasto qualcosa sotto il letto.  
Suo fratello, invece, alzò il mento in segno di sfida. «Non mi comprerai con così poco».  
«E una torta di mele. Una montagna di torta di mele» calcò l’arcangelo.  
« _Argh!_ » gemette Dean, alzando le braccia al cielo. «E va bene, ma solo finché non sarai in grado di scendere dal letto. Poi il televisore torna al suo posto» decretò, puntandogli un dito contro.  
«Affare fatto» concordò Gabriel, sorridendo come il dannatissimo gatto del Cheshire.  
«Sul serio?» chiese Sam, accigliato, rimettendosi in piedi.  
«Torta di mele, Sammy. La torta di mele vince sempre» gli ricordò il fratello, uscendo dalla stanza a grandi passi.  
«Se vuoi conquistare un uomo, devi prenderlo per la gola» cinguettò Gabriel, facendogli l’occhiolino.  
Sam scosse il capo, avvicinandosi alla finestra per spalancarla; tutto quel profumo di zucchero lo stava intossicando. «Se Michael è entrato qui, cosa ci dice che non siano in grado di farlo anche gli altri angeli?» chiese, nel tentativo di risollevare il quoziente intellettivo nell’aria.  
«Gli angeli non sono un problema. In effetti, gli unici che potrebbero esserlo, vale a dire gli arcangeli, sono anche i soli totalmente disinteressati a me. Il vero problema sono i demoni. Hai idea di quanto siano preziose quelle piume che tu stai gettando nella spazzatura?» spiegò Gabriel.  
Il cacciatore guardò il sacco pieno. «Vuoi dire che si possono usare in qualche modo, oltre che come arbre magique?»  
«Ognuna di loro è un frammento della mia Grazia, Sammy-Pooh».  
«Quanto potere stai perdendo, esattamente?» domandò il ragazzo, incupito.  
«Queste non sono domande che si fanno al primo appuntamento, zuccherino».  
« _Gabriel_ » lo richiamò lui.  
L’arcangelo lo fissò a lungo, in silenzio. «Un terzo, Sam» rispose, quando già si sentivano i passi di Dean risalire le scale «Ne sto perdendo un terzo».

*°*°*°*°*

«La vecchia trilogia è molto meglio, non c’è paragone» esclamò Gabriel, impugnando un frappé alla fragola.  
«Assolutamente. Se solo penso a come hanno _stuprato_ Yoda…» convenne Dean, schifato, prendendo un sorso di birra per sciacquarsi la bocca.  
Sam aveva l’impressione di essere appena finito in un universo parallelo in cui suo fratello e l’arcangelo erano compagni di stanza al college; la camera era ridotta in condizioni non molto migliori di come ricordava quelle dei suoi amici a Stanford.  
«Da bambino volevo sposare la Principessa Leila» rivelò Dean, con aria sognante.  
« _A-ha!_ Sapevo che vorresti essere Ian Solo. Lo sapevo!» esclamò Gabriel.  
«Ovvio, è il migliore» asserì il ragazzo «Mentre Sammy ha sempre voluto essere…»  
«Luke Skywalker» indovinò subito l’arcangelo, uno strano sorriso sul volto che si fermava appena prima di raggiungere gli occhi.  
«Io ho sempre pensavo che fosse più adatto come Chewbecca» ghignò il maggiore dei Winchester.  
«Molto divertente, Dean» borbottò Sam, mentre l’arcangelo quasi si affogava con il frappé per il troppo ridere. «E tu chi saresti?» chiese a quest’ultimo.  
«Mi pare scontato» disse Gabriel, spalancando le braccia come per mettersi in mostra. I due Winchester lo fissarono perplessi, in attesa. «Obi-Wan!» esclamò allora lui, oltraggiato.  
«Yeah, e ti sei proprio fatto fare il culo da Darth Vater» osservò Dean, storcendo le labbra.  
Gabriel gli rifilò un’occhiataccia ed il ragazzo gli diede una pacca consolatoria sulla spalla, facendolo gemere di dolore.  
«Mi dispiace, amico» si scusò Dean, fissando una piuma comparire nell’aria e posarsi lentamente sul materasso. «Per quando continuerai a fare la muta?» domandò perplesso.  
«Finché non perderò tutte le penne dalle ali spezzate» sospirò l’arcangelo.  
«Fantastico, Bobby farà i salti di gioia» esclamò il maggiore dei Winchester, sarcastico.  
Sam pensò che fosse una battuta di cattivo gusto per più di un motivo.  
«A proposito, che sta combinando il vecchio orso?» domandò Gabriel, curioso come una comare seduta a prendere il fresco fuori dalla porta di casa.  
«Sta cercando di individuare gli ultimi due Cavalieri dell’Apocalisse rimasti» rispose Dean.  
«Come siete messi con quella faccenda?» chiese quindi l’arcangelo «E, a proposito, ci terrei a riavere il mio DVD, è un’edizione limitata, sapete» ammiccò.  
«Abbiamo due anelli su quattro, quelli di War e Famine» lo informò Sam, glissando elegantemente sul resto.  
«Oh, perfetto» esclamò Gabriel «Dite al vecchio orso di occuparsi di rintracciare Pestilence. Io vi fisserò un appuntamento con Zio Death».  
« _Zio_ Death?» esclamò Dean «Parliamo della stessa persona? O creatura. Il Cavaliere dell’Apocalisse? Il Tristo Mietitore?»  
«Prima di tutto: non è affatto un tipo triste, anzi, è molto simpatico. E poi… sai, Vita e Morte, Dio e Death sono due facce della stessa medaglia, conosco entrambi da quando non ero altro che una scintillina di Grazia nella testa di mio Padre» spiegò l’arcangelo, mostrandogli pollice e indice che quasi si toccavano.  
«E io che pensavo che la nostra famiglia fosse problematica» ironizzò Dean, voltandosi verso il fratello.

*°*°*°*°*

La radiosveglia squillò all’improvviso e Sam rischiò di saltare in aria.  
 _«It was the heat of the moment, telling me what my heart meant. The heat of the moment showed in your eyes»_ [1] cantavano gli Asia a tutto volume e il display segnava le sette di martedì mattina. _Martedì_.  
Il ragazzo si guardò attorno con scatti febbrili, respirando affannato. Il letto accanto al suo era vuoto e il suo lenzuolo era coperto da soffici piume bianche.  
«Argh! _Gabriel_ » ruggì, strappando la sveglia dal comodino e marciando verso la camera di fronte alla sua. «Questo non è divertente» sbottò, agitandola di fronte a lui.  
«Questo _cosa_ , dolcezza?» domandò l’arcangelo, producendo un rumore osceno con il lecca-lecca che aveva in bocca.  
«Lo sai cosa. Hai idea di come mi sono sentito? Quel periodo è stato uno dei più orribili che abbia mai vissuto» continuò il ragazzo, ricordando con un autentico brivido l’infinita successione di martedì in cui aveva visto morire Dean in tutti i modi umanamente possibili.  
«Sammy-Pooh, sono lusingato del fatto che tu abbia una così alta considerazione di me, _davvero_ , ma a differenza di quello che credi, non sono in grado di prevedere che canzoni passeranno ogni mattina alla radio».  
«Vorresti dirmi che è solo una coincidenza?» ribatté il ragazzo, aggrottando le sopraciglia.  
«Zuccherino, ti verranno le rughe se continui così» si finse preoccupato, facendo schioccare le labbra attorno al lecca-lecca.  
«Che mi dici di queste, uhm?» fece allora Sam, mostrandogli una piuma raccolta dal proprio letto.  
«Sei proprio carino quando dormi, sai?» chiocciò Gabriel e lui sentì il volto ribollire; se di rabbia o di imbarazzo – o di entrambi – non avrebbe saputo dirlo, ma gli voltò le spalle e marciò fuori dalla stanza a grandi passi.  
Aveva quasi raggiunto il piano di sotto, quando il suo cellulare prese a squillare: _«A look from you and I would fall from grace. And it would wipe the smile right from my face»_ come se avesse sempre avuto quella suoneria.  
«GABRIEL!»

*°*°*°*°*

«Ma che diavolo… ?» borbottò Sam, attirando l’attenzione del fratello.  
«Cosa?» fece Dean.  
«Questa camicia ieri sera era _blu_ » spiegò il minore, mostrandogli la stoffa, all’improvviso divenuta di un acceso rosa shocking.  
L’altro inarcò un sopraciglio. «Non hai bisogno di giustificare le tue scelte stilistiche, _Samantha_ , davvero, solo non farti vedere in giro con me con qualcosa del genere addosso» ironizzò.  
«Cos- … ti dico che questa ieri non era di questo colore orribile» esclamò, aprendo la propria sacca e cercando qualcos’altro da indossare.  
Fu allora che si accorse che ogni singolo capo di vestiario lì dentro era diventato rosa. Ogni. Singolo. Vestito.  
Chiuse gli occhi, prese un respiro profondo, poi sbuffò dal naso. « _Gabriel!_ » ringhiò, marciando verso la sua stanza.

*°*°*°*°*

Borbottando sull’infantilismo di certi arcangeli e delle loro piume che si infilavano in posti censurabili, Sam aprì il frigo in cerca di una birra, ma non appena scostò lo sportello, dall’interno iniziò a cadere una pioggia di snack al cioccolato.  
«Amico, hai svaligiato il supermercato?» disse all’indirizzo di Dean, chino insieme a Bobby su una pila di giornali.  
«Cosa?» fece il fratello, inarcando un sopracciglio.  
Sam indicò i suoi piedi, spariti sotto una montagna di cioccolati e caramelle, poi alzò di nuovo lo sguardo con aria di rimprovero.  
«Ehi, puoi anche cancellare la _Bitch Face #3: Dean, quanti anni hai?_ dalla tua faccia, okay? Quella non è roba mia» lo placcò il maggiore.  
«Qualcuno ricordi a quel pennuto che questa casa non è un albergo» brontolò Bobby, versandosi una tazza di caffè.  
«Devo aver sbagliato indirizzo» osservò una voce familiare. «Non cercavo la fabbrica di Willy Wonka» scandì Crowley, comparso al centro della cucina, con quel suo irritante accento scozzese.  
Istantaneamente si trovò due pistole – quella di Dean e quella di Bobby – puntate contro.  
«Chi diavolo sei tu?» ringhiò il padrone di casa, ma l’interpellato non ebbe il tempo di rispondergli.  
«Tu» sputò Sam, sfilando il pugnale di Ruby dal retro dei jeans ed attaccandolo in un unico movimento fluido.  
Il demone scomparve, lasciandolo a colpire solo l’aria, e riapparve dall’altra parte della stanza. «Possiamo saltare questa parte, per favore? Comincia ad essere un preliminare davvero monotono» alzò le mani in segno di buona fede.  
«Dopo quello che hai fatto? Sapevi che la Colt non avrebbe funzionato e ci hai comunque spedito in quella missione suicida! Sono morte delle persone, _brave_ persone» gridò Sam.  
«Non lo sapevo» si affrettò a dire Crowley, schivando un nuovo attacco. «Credevo davvero che avrebbe funzionato. Puoi richiamare il tuo cane?» fece, apparendo accanto a Dean.  
«Dammi una buona ragione» replicò lui, ricevendo un’occhiata incredula dal fratello.  
«Posso dirvi dove si trova Pestilence» sogghignò Crowley. «Ho attirato la tua attenzione, non è così?»  
«Come sai che lo stiamo cercando?»  
Crowley si mosse con circospezione per la stanza, aggirando Sam, e si versò due dita di whisky. «Io so sempre tutto quello che vale la pena di sapere» rispose, lanciando loro un’occhiata di compatimento, prima di portarsi il bicchiere alle labbra. Lo poggiò subito dopo, con espressione schifata; pessimo, _pessimo_ liquore a buon mercato. «Sentite, non è cambiato nulla, siamo sempre dalla stessa parte. Posso aiutarvi con la faccenda degli anelli – oh sì, so anche quello. E in cambio voi rimettete il Diavolo nella sua scatola. Bel piano, a proposito».  
«Perché dovremmo fidarci di te?» domandò Bobby, senza trascurare di tenerlo sempre sotto tiro.  
«Ve l’ho detto: abbiamo un interesse comune. Ehi, raggio di sole, i due barbari non ci hanno ancora presentati. Sono Crowley. E sono davvero spiacente per la scortesia».  
Il cacciatore gli sparò senza tanti complimenti, spedendolo culo a terra. «Bobby Singer, piacere di conoscerti. Ora inizia a parlare chiaro o leva i piedi dalla mia proprietà».  
« _Ouch!_ Rude. Mi piace» borbottò il demone, rimettendosi in piedi «E mi piaceva anche questo vestito. Non è il piede giusto con il quale cominciare, _Robert_ ».


	2. Capitolo 2

Gabriel sapeva di partire avvantaggiato – era un angelo, quindi aveva un cervello superiore, eccetera eccetera – e a lui piacevano gli umani, _davvero_ , la maggior parte delle volte. Ma certi potevano rivelarsi così _stupidi_.  
«Un demone. Voi avete permesso a un _demone_ di entrate in _questa_ casa. _Sapendo_ in che condizioni sono» sottolineò.  
«Non è questo il punto» ringhiò Sam, continuando a far saltellare nervosamente un ginocchio, come faceva da più di un quarto d’ora, ovvero da quando si era seduto sul suo letto. «Hai ascoltato almeno una parola di quello che ho detto? Dean è andato con Crowley e non mi hanno permesso di seguirli. E’ impazzito» esclamò.  
«E non un demone qualunque, ma il dannatissimo _Re degli Incroci_ » calcò l’arcangelo.  
« _Tu non sei invitato_ » scimmiottò Sam, in un’onesta imitazione dell’accento scozzese, preso da un attacco d’infantilismo. «Cercherà di fregarlo. È così ovvio! Come ha potuto Dean fidarsi di lui?» balzò in piedi, iniziando a fare su e giù per la stanza.  
« _Sam_ » lo richiamò l’altro.  
«Cosa?» sbottò lui.  
«Ti rendi conto di cosa sarebbe accaduto se avesse fiutato il mio odore? Ne hai una vaga idea?» disse, mortalmente serio, ottenendo che il cacciatore finalmente si fermasse. «Per quale motivo credi che sia venuto qui, da voi, in una casa virtualmente a prova di demone? Cosa che a quanto pare _non_ è».  
«Non è un mio problema» rispose il ragazzo, piatto, troppo incazzato per fare sfoggio della sua famosa sensibilità.  
Gabriel si adombrò in modo ben poco rassicurante. «Fuori di qui» ordinò.  
«Cosa?» esclamò Sam, stupefatto.  
«Fuori dai piedi, stupido ragazzino borioso e viziato, lontano dalla mia vista» scandì l’arcangelo. «È esattamente per _questo_ che il demone non ti voleva con loro. Ma non ti è passato nemmeno per l’anticamera del cervello, vero? Oh, sei così pieno di te, della tua insulsa rabbia. Sono stanco di ascoltare le tue lagne. _Fuori_ ».  
«Cos- … tu non puoi. Questa non è casa tua» smozzicò lui, oltraggiato.  
Gabriel aggrottò le sopraciglia, gli occhi felini taglienti come lame, innaturali. Fece un piccolo gesto secco con la mano e Sam venne sbalzato fuori dalla porta, che si richiuse rumorosamente alle sue spalle.  
Con un gemito l’arcangelo si lasciò ricadere sul letto. La sua schiena pulsava in ondate di dolore soffocanti, ma era troppo furioso per badarci.  
 _«Lucifer, questo a nostro padre non piacerà» asserì, agghiacciato, osservando il primo demone, l’orrore di quell’anima corrotta, mostruosa.  
«Non è un mio problema, fratellino»_.  
Gabriel rise. Una risata dal suono triste e vuoto.

*°*°*°*°*

«Mi ha sbattuto fuori» calcò Sam, incredulo.  
«Mi domando perché» ironizzò Bobby. Lui stesso iniziava a provare il desiderio di tramortire il ragazzo e farlo smettere di lagnarsi.  
Questi gli rivolse un’occhiata di rimprovero. «Da che parte stai?»  
«Dalla tua, ragazzo. Ma… so che suona da pazzi, però dopo tutto questo tempo passato a fare buchi nell’acqua, forse è il momento di fare qualche follia».  
Sam tracannò un lungo sorso di whisky direttamente dalla bottiglia; non gli capitava spesso di desiderare di ubriacarsi, ma quando succedeva, sapeva farlo bene.  
«Ehi Bobby, ricordi quando eri posseduto?»  
«Si, mi tintinna qualche campanella».  
«Quando Meg ti ha ordinato di uccidere Dean, tu non l’hai fatto. Hai ripreso possesso del tuo corpo» disse il ragazzo, ma sembrava più che stesse ragionando tra sé.  
«Giusto il tempo necessario per rendermi uno storpio, sì» convenne l’altro cacciatore.  
«Be’, come ci sei riuscito?» domandò, rigirandosi la bottiglia in una mano. «Insomma, come si riprende il controllo?»  
Bobby si sporse in avanti, osservando meglio il ragazzo seduto di fronte a lui, dall’altra parte della scrivania. «Perché me lo chiedi, Sam?» lo interrogò circospetto.  
«Diciamo… che riusciamo ad aprire la Gabbia. Fantastico. E dopo? Portiamo lì il Diavolo e lo costringiamo a saltarci dentro?» disse l’altro, scettico.  
Il vecchio cacciatore fece una smorfia. «Non chiederlo a me» borbottò.  
Sam prese un altro lungo sorso di whisky. «E se voi due portaste lì il Diavolo» scandì con attenzione «e ci saltassi dentro io?»  
« _Sam_ …» iniziò Bobby, il terrore che s’insinuava liquido nella sua voce.  
«Sarebbe proprio come quando tu ti sei accoltellato. Un gesto… solo un salto» tentò lui. Erano giorni che ci ragionava e non poteva parlarne con nessuno, ma forse Bobby avrebbe capito.  
«Voi due idioti state cercando di uccidermi?» sbottò quest’ultimo.

*°*°*°*°*

Sam percorse lentamente il corridoio, i passi pesanti che rimbombavano come frane sulle assi di legno, poi si chiuse la porta della camera alle spalle. Crollò a sedere sul letto in un cigolio di molle agonizzanti e osservò le proprie mani macchiate di sangue.  
Nella destra stringeva ancora il pugnale di Ruby; il rosso sulla lama luccicava ammiccante, irrisorio. Raccolse una vecchia maglietta da terra e la usò per ripulirlo, lanciandola poi lontano per non sentirne l’odore.  
Il silenzio riempì la stanza, rotto solo dal suo respiro febbrile, e Sam aspettò.  
Aspettò che l’adrenalina scemasse, che quella sensazione che gli riempiva i polmoni come acqua – dolorosa, pesante – sparisse. Cos’era, _soddisfazione_? Oscura, densa, collosa soddisfazione per aver ucciso. Vedeva ancora il volto di Brady mentre affondava il pugnale nel suo petto.  
Brady aveva manipolato la sua vita, come Azazel, come Ruby. Lui gliel’aveva lasciato fare. Quindi andava bene, andava bene quella sensazione, giusto? Non era quello il problema. Perché non importava quanto gli facessero male i polmoni, o quanto lo stomaco fosse ancora pieno di rabbia. All’altezza del cuore non sentiva niente. Niente.  
La porta cigolò, aprendosi lentamente, e Sam sospirò.  
«Senti Dean, sto bene, lasciami solo-» cominciò, ma quando alzò il volto, non furono gli occhi verdi di suo fratello ad incrociare i suoi.  
Gabriel lo osservava in silenzio, fermo sotto la cornice della porta.  
Lui ricambiò il suo sguardo, circospetto. Gli sembrava trascorso un secolo da quando l’arcangelo l’aveva sbattuto fuori dalla sua camera, ma dovevano essere passate solo poche ore.  
«Cos’è successo?» domandò Gabriel, infine.  
«Nulla, sto bene» rispose il cacciatore, in automatico.  
«Lo vedo. Così bene che perfino i tuoi capelli sembrano depressi» ironizzò l’altro, ma il suo tono non era il solito leggero e frizzante. «Cos’è successo, Sammy?» domandò ancora, facendo qualche passo dentro la stanza.  
Lui si accigliò, cercando un modo efficace per rispondere, ma non gli veniva niente. «Non puoi semplicemente fartelo raccontare da Dean?» propose quindi.  
«Non è Dean quello seduto al buio in una stanza vuota» osservò l’arcangelo, prendendo posto sul letto di fronte al suo.  
Sam incrociò di nuovo il suo sguardo, aspettandosi di incontrare la solita ironia, il sarcasmo di chi dà lezioni all’umanità da tutta la vita. Quelli che incontrò, invece, erano due occhi dorati e riflessivi, il giallo brillante dell’iride che attendeva paziente, sfumando in una traccia di verde che prometteva pace.  
Il ragazzo deglutì, intrecciando le mani in grembo. «Hai mai avuto l’impressione di- … non avere il controllo della tua stessa vita?»  
«Sì» disse semplicemente lui.  
«E cosa hai fatto?» domandò allora.  
«Me ne sono andato» fu la risposta monocorde.  
Sam incrociò di nuovo il suo sguardo e rabbrividì; per la prima volta comprese perché Dean passasse tanto tempo a fissare Castiel. Quegli occhi dicevano molto più di tutto il resto.  
«Anche io, quando sono entrato al college. Ma questa non è una situazione da cui posso andarmene».  
«Sappiamo entrambi che _andarsene_ – o vogliamo chiamarlo con il suo nome? _Scappare_ – non funziona poi così bene» convenne Gabriel, e lui annuì.  
«Pensavo fossi incazzato con me» osservò, tanto per dire qualcosa.  
L’arcangelo non lo smentì, tuttavia rimase lì. Sam distolse lo sguardo, a disagio. _Smettila_ , avrebbe voluto dire, _smettila di leggermi dentro_.  
Gabriel allungò una mano e lo fece voltare con gentilezza. «Non è colpa tua, Sammy».  
«Stai per dirmi che è il Destino, Gabriel?» replicò, più acido di quanto volesse. «Non ci credo».  
«Sam, devi accettare che esistono delle forze superiori che manipolano le nostre azioni. È così per tutti» asserì. «Ti sentirai meglio, dopo» promise.  
Il cacciatore sorrise, cinico, sollevando solo una angolo della bocca. «Anche a voi cazzoni piumati? Chi è che manovra voi figli di puttana?» sputò fuori.  
«Dio».  
Sam richiuse la bocca, zittito, e deglutì a fatica.  
Prese un respiro profondo e lo sentì incagliarsi in gola. «Hanno ucciso Jess per- … hanno fatto in modo che la incontrassi solo- … solo per rimettere in scena quello che hanno fatto alla mamma. H-hanno perfino scelto una ragazza bionda. Lei- … lei non meritava questo. E-era una brava persona, era-» smozzicò e chinò il capo, stringendo le palpebre, gli occhi brucianti, ma asciutti.  
Mani gentili si intrufolarono tra i suoi capelli, allisciandoli e pettinandoli indietro. Il ragazzo percepì il materasso affossarsi alla sua destra, poi due braccia forti lo tirarono contro un corpo caldo. L’odore di zucchero gli solleticò la gola, sciogliendo un po’ il nodo che la chiudeva, e Sam prese un respiro profondo.  
Stranamente, non sentiva alcun impulso a ritrarsi. Forse una parte di lui conservava ancora abbastanza fede per affidarsi al tocco di un angelo. Voleva solo tenere gli occhi chiusi e fingere che andasse tutto bene; era da tanto, troppo tempo che non riceveva un gesto di conforto disinteressato, una carezza che non venisse dalle sporadiche ragazze che di quando in quando gli scaldavano il letto, e non gli interessava da chi arrivasse. Gli bastava che non pretendesse nulla in cambio.

*°*°*°*°*

Il cellulare squillò all’improvviso, svegliando Dean. Lui grugnì e stirò il collo, contratto a causa della posizione scomoda, e si guardò attorno, confuso. Oh, fantastico, si era addormentato sulla poltrona perché Samantha aveva le sue cose e faceva la depressa.  
Sfilò il telefonino dalla tasca dei jeans e borbottò una specie di: «Pronto» che suonò molto di più come un _vaffanculo_.  
«Dean…» rispose una voce familiare.  
«Cas?» domandò sorpreso, all’improvviso molto più sveglio. «Dove diavolo sei, amico? Ti credevamo morto».  
«In ospedale» disse l’angelo, soffocando una specie di gemito.  
«Stai bene?» chiese preoccupato.  
«No» fu la replica concisa.  
Dean attese che Castiel si spiegasse meglio, ma quando si rese conto che non avrebbe aggiunto altro, sbottò: «Vuoi articolare?»  
«Mi sono appena svegliato qui» asserì l’altro ed il cacciatore non ebbe alcuna difficoltà ad immaginarlo guardarsi attorno come un moccioso perso al centro commerciale. «I dottori sono rimasti piuttosto sorpresi. Pensavano che fossi cerebralmente morto» riprese Cas.  
Dean inarcò le sopraciglia, non troppo stupito. D’altronde, non era più il cervello a far muovere il corpo di Jimmy Novak da un bel pezzo. «Quindi sei in un ospedale?» tornò al punto.  
«A quanto pare…» riprese l’angelo, ma si interrupe di nuovo con un gemito «… dopo Van Nuys sono comparso all’improvviso, svenuto e coperto di sangue, su una nave per gamberi al largo delle coste di Dellacroix. Mi hanno detto che i marinai si sono spaventati».  
Dean scosse il capo, incredulo. «Be’, devo dirtelo amico, arrivi giusto in tempo. Abbiamo trovato un modo per aprire la scatola di Satana» lo informò.  
«Quale?» domandò Cas in un lamento.  
«È una lunga storia» tagliò corto il ragazzo. «Ma, senti, stiamo cercando Pestilence, quindi se vuoi teletrasportarti qui-» cominciò, pronto a dirgli dove si trovava, ma l’altro lo interruppe.  
«Non posso teletrasportarmi da nessuna parte» sospirò.  
«Che vuoi dire?»  
«Diciamo che le mie batterie… sono scariche» si sforzò di spiegare.  
«Cioè? Niente più mojo angelico?» domandò Dean, perplesso.  
«Sto dicendo che ho sete e mi fa male la testa. Ho una puntura d’insetto che mi prude, non importa quanto la gratti. E sto dicendo che sono incredibilmente…» elencò l’angelo, in tono abbastanza miserabile, fino ad interrompersi.  
«Umano» concluse Dean, per lui, chiudendo gli occhi a un vivido flash del futuro Castiel del 2014.  
L’unica risposta fu un sospiro sofferto.  
«Wow» borbottò il cacciatore, sfregandosi le palpebre. «Mi dispiace». _È colpa mia_.  
«Be’, il punto è che non posso andare da nessuna parte senza soldi per… un _volo aereo_ » tagliò corto l’angelo, pronunciando le ultime parole dopo un’amara esitazione. «E cibo. E possibilmente altri antidolorifici» concluse, pratico.  
«Va bene. Senti, non preoccuparti. Bobby è qui, ti manderà i soldi».  
«Dean, aspetta» lo richiamò l’amico, attirando di nuovo la sua attenzione. «Hai detto no a Michael» constatò. «Ti devo delle scuse» ammise dopo una pausa.  
Dean scosse il capo, anche se lui non poteva vederlo. «Cas… è tutto okay» gli assicurò.  
«Non sei quella carcassa d’uomo distrutta e ferita che pensavo che fossi».  
«Grazie» grugnì lui, sarcastico. «Lo apprezzo».  
«Prego» rispose quello, senza cogliere l’ironia, come al solito. Dean si aspettava che attaccasse, ma a quanto pareva Castiel non aveva finito: «A dire il vero, non l’ho mai creduto. Ero solo… arrabbiato».  
Il ragazzo deglutì. «Lo so».  
L’angelo prese un respiro profondo. «Dean… ho pensato che se tu avessi ceduto, allora non avrebbe più avuto alcun senso tutto quello che avevamo fatto in precedenza. Non avrebbe avuto senso continuare a combattere» confessò.  
«Mi dispiace, Cas» si ritrovò a dire per la seconda volta. Poi si schiarì la voce. ‘Fanculo ai momenti sentimentali. «Pensa a tornare qui, okay? Ti aspettiamo» concluse, chiudendo la chiamata.  
«Io farò _cosa_?» grugnì Bobby, risvegliato dalle loro chiacchiere.

*°*°*°*°*

Quando Castiel suonò il campanello, fu Sam ad aprire la porta. Ed eccolo lì il loro angelo, con le spalle curve, i vestiti che gli pendevano addosso e il passo claudicante.  
Fermo sulla porta del soggiorno, Dean guardò suo fratello strizzare Cas in uno dei suoi temibili abbraccia da Bigfoot e quest’ultimo gemere sommessamente.  
« _Ungh_ … piano Samuel» lo pregò, con la faccia premuta da qualche parte sul suo petto, le braccia stese lungo i fianchi, come se non sapesse cosa farne.  
«Oh, scusa» mormorò lui, battendogli piano sulla schiena, prima di afferrarlo per le spalle e rimetterlo dritto. «Ci hai fatto preoccupare, amico».  
Castiel gli concesse un accenno di sorriso, poi alzò lo sguardo su Dean e il ragazzo ebbe l’impressione che tutto rallentasse. Oh _Dio_ , c’era così tanta paura nascosta in quegli occhi blu e sembrò che tutte le difese che la nascondevano crollassero come un castello di carte non appena incontrò il suo sguardo. Dean lesse angoscia, pena, vergogna, smarrimento, terrore, e nemmeno si accorse di essersi avvicinato a lui, almeno finché non sentì le braccia di Castiel stringersi forte attorno alla sua vita, poi le mani salire ad aggrapparsi alle sue spalle, come un bambino spaventato avvinghiato alle gambe del padre.  
«È tutto okay» mormorò il maggiore dei Winchester, sfregando una mano in circolo sulla sua schiena, come faceva quando Sammy, da piccolo, aveva gli incubi. «Sistemeremo tutto» gli promise.  
L’angelo si scostò lentamente da lui, tenendo lo sguardo basso per l’imbarazzo – da bravo soldatino piumoso, non doveva sentirsi fiero di essere crollato così – ma Dean non ci badò, era più occupato a fissare i graffi sulla sua tempia e sul suo zigomo, che non volevano saperne di guarire, e le ombre scure che gli cerchiavano gli occhi.  
«Allora è vero» osservò una voce, come se gli avesse letto nel pensiero.  
Si voltarono entrambi verso la tromba delle scale, dove un certo arcangelo stava scendendo con passo lento e affaticato; era la prima volta che camminava tanto da quando era arrivato in quella casa.  
«Gabriel» Castiel reagì istantaneamente, parandosi di fronte a Dean e Sam. «Cosa fai qui?»  
Dean si affrettò a poggiare una mano sulla sua spalla per rassicurarlo. «È tutto okay, Cas. Gabe sta con noi».  
«Inoltre, non sono nelle condizioni di fare del male a qualcosa di più grosso di un gattino annaffiato» si inserì quest’ultimo.  
Solo allora l’angelo si preoccupò di osservare meglio il fratello maggiore. «Cosa ti è successo?» domandò ad occhi sgranati.  
«Ho avuto un breve incontro di wrestling con Lucy» Gabriel sorrise a mezzo, prima di tornare serio. «Riesci a vedere le mie ali spezzate?»  
Castiel annuì lentamente, come ipnotizzato da una visione spaventosa; Dean non voleva davvero sapere cosa scorgesse.  
«Allora forse non è tutto perduto» mormorò l’arcangelo tra sé, arrivando sul pianerottolo. Afferrò il fratello minore per le spalle e lo girò senza troppa delicatezza. «Cos’hai fatto?» lo interrogò, passando con attenzione una mano sulla sua schiena; anche lui sembrava cogliere qualcosa d’invisibile all’occhio umano.  
«Ho inciso una formula di esilio su me stesso» rispose Cas.  
«Tu _cosa_?» sbottò Gabriel, facendo sì che l’angelo chinasse il capo come un bambino sgridato malamente.  
«Era necessario» trovò chissà dove il coraggio di replicare.  
«Non per interrompere questa dolce rimpatriata,» intervenne Dean «ma da quand’è che voi due siete tanto in confidenza? L’altra volta non mi siete sembrati esattamente culo e camicia».  
«Gabriel era il mio generale. Era alla guida di un terzo delle guarnigioni angeliche, tra le quali la mia» spiegò Castiel.  
«Yep. E, a differenza dei miei fratelloni costipati, a me piace conoscere i miei sottoposti» sogghignò l’arcangelo.  
«Scommetto che Michael e Raphael non si sono mai presi il disturbo» arguì Sam.  
«Bingo, zuccherino» esclamò Gabriel.  
«Allora, ci diamo una mossa o vogliamo mettere su un ricovero per angeli infortunati?» li riscosse Bobby, spingendo faticosamente le ruote della carrozzella per raggiungerli.  
«Robert» lo saluto Castiel con un cenno del capo.  
«Questo ragazzo ha bisogna di una doccia, idiota» ringhiò all’indirizzo di Dean. «E _tu_ » aggiunse puntando Sam, «va’ a procurare qualcosa di commestibile, perché se ti aspetti che da quaggiù io mi metta ai fornelli, moriremo tutti di fame prima che scoppi la battaglia finale».  
Sam si strinse nelle spalle e raccolse le chiavi dell’Impala, uscendo per andare a comprare qualcosa, mentre Castiel fissava Dean con aria smarrita.  
«In effetti questi vestiti sanno ancora di gamberi» osservò il maggiore dei Winchester. «Non dimenticare la torta» urlò poi all’indirizzo del fratello.

*°*°*°*°*

Sam era già alla cassa, le braccia piene di confezioni di pancake e omelette, quando la commessa gli chiese: «È tutto, Signore?» e lui si ritrovò a sbirciare la vetrina dei dolci lì accanto.  
«Mi incarti questi, per favore» rispose, indicando gli ultimi tre muffin rimasti.  
Quando arrivò a casa, gli unici seduti in cucina erano Bobby e Gabriel.  
«Gli unicorni _non_ esistono» sostenne il vecchio cacciatore, storcendo la bocca.  
«Non più, già. Un po’ come le fenici. È una cosa molto triste. Ma erano dei tipi simpatici, sai?»  
Il minore dei Winchester aggrottò la fronte, perplesso, prima di guardarsi attorno. «Dove sono Dean e Cas?» domandò, poggiando le confezioni di polistirolo sul tavolo.  
L’arcangelo puntò un dito verso il piano superiore e, proprio in quel momento, si sentirono degli strani rumori provenire da lassù.  
«Sono là da quasi mezz’ora» lo informò Bobby e Gabriel fece significativamente su e giù con le sopraciglia.  
Sam inclinò la testa, accigliato, poi scosse il capo. «Vado a chiamarli» decise, uscendo dalla stanza per imboccare le scale.  
«Voyeur» lo apostrofò l’arcangelo, ridendo sotto i baffi.  
Lui, per il bene della propria sanità mentale, si limitò a ignorarlo. Salì la rampa due gradini alla volta e arrivò al piano di sopra in un attimo. La porta del bagno era semi aperta e, mentre si avvicinava, sentì provenire dalla stanza un gemito ed una risatina, che lo fecero esitare.  
«Smettila di toccarti» sentì dire da quella che riconobbe subito come la voce del fratello.  
«Ma brucia, Dean» rispose l’angelo, con tono sofferente.  
«Passerà tra un attimo» insistette l’altro.  
Sam sbatté le ciglia, perplesso, sentendo un vago rossore salirgli alle guance. Dio, era tutta colpa di Gabriel e delle sue insinuazioni assurde. Gettando la prudenza alle ortiche, decise di far capolino con la testa oltre il pannello della porta.  
Dean e Castiel – mezzo nudo? – erano entrambi in piedi, ad una distanza abbastanza equivoca, okay, ma il primo era semplicemente intento a fasciare il torace del secondo. Sam riuscì a scorgere un grosso livido viola estendersi sulla parte del costato ancora scoperta – _costole incrinate_ , stimò – e dei segni rossi sul ventre dell’amico che, dopo un momento, riconobbe come il sigillo enochiano che si era inciso sul petto.  
L’angelo alzò una mano a stropicciarsi le palpebre e Dean lo fermò, afferrandogli il polso. «Smettila di sfregarti gli occhi, è peggio» lo rimproverò ancora.  
Solo allora il minore dei Winchester notò che erano arrossati e lacrimosi.  
«È spiacevole» borbottò Castiel, imbronciato.  
«La prossima volta ricorderai di chiudere gli occhi quando usi lo shampoo» ghignò Dean.  
Sam soffocò un sorriso e bussò sullo stipite della porta, attirando la loro attenzione. «Ho portato la colazione» li informò, quando alzarono lo sguardo.  
«Arriviamo tra un minuto» rispose suo fratello, distratto, riportando l’attenzione sul bendaggio che stava facendo.  
«No, non mi convincerai che i draghi esistono» stava dicendo Bobby, quando lui tornò in cucina.  
« _Esistevano_. E loro no, non erano tanto simpatici» insistette Gabriel.  
«Esattamente _cosa_ vi ha portati a discutere di creature mitologiche?» domandò il ragazzo, prendendo posto al tavolo e distribuendo le confezioni della colazione.  
«Le leggende arturiane. Robert non vuole credermi, ma io li ho conosciuti tutti quei cavalieri cazzoni. E potrei essere in parte responsabile di Excalibur conficcata nella roccia».  
«Excalibur, _sul serio_?» Sam inarcò un sopraciglio. «Ora mi dirai che anche il Santo Graal esiste».  
«L’ultima volta che l’ho visto era custodito nel Coro Oggetti Sacri» rispose Castiel per lui, entrando subito dietro a Dean.  
«Aspetta» lo fermò quest’ultimo, spostandosi dietro di lui per sistemare il collo della camicia a scacchi che gli aveva prestato «Dove sei nato, in un fienile?» [1] borbottò.  
«Credo che tu mi stia confondendo con Gesù di Nazareth, Dean» rispose l’angelo, lasciandolo fare.  
Vederlo in jeans era piuttosto strano, decise Sam. « _Coro Oggetti Sacri_? _Coro_ come i livelli del Paradiso?» tornò alla conversazione precedente.  
«Bingo, Baby» confermò Gabriel.  
Dean diede una pacca sulla spalla di Castiel, incitandolo a sedersi, prima di mettersi a frugare fra le confezioni. «Dov’è la mia torta?» domandò al fratello, con un brutto presentimento dipinto in volto.  
«Ops» bisbigliò lui.  
«Ops? _Ops_ , Sammy? Ti rimando alla tavola calda a calci in culo!» sbottò il maggiore, puntandogli un dito contro.  
Il ragazzo alzò le mani in segno di resa. «Ti ho preso i pancake» tentò. «Allo sciroppo d’acero. E la tua omelette preferita».  
«Ma la torta, Sammy! La torta è la cosa più importante» si lamentò Dean.  
«Se avete finito di fare i capricci, che ne dite di _crescere_ e aggiornare degli ultimi fatti questo povero ragazzo?» li rimproverò Bobby, indicando con un cenno del capo Castiel, che fissava i suoi pancake con aria perplessa.  
I due Winchester si rimisero dritti, da bravi soldatini, e Sam passò la busta di muffin all’arcangelo in religioso silenzio.  
« _Aww_ , Sammy, li hai presi per me?» fece Gabriel, piluccando una goccia di cioccolato dalla sommità di uno dei dolci.  
«Diciamo che te lo dovevo» borbottò imbarazzato, pensando alla notte precedente.  
«Hai pensato a lui ma non a me?» chiese Dean oltraggiato.  
«Li ho notati lì nella vetrina e- senti, se avessi visto la crostata me ne sarei ricordato, ma non c’era» ritentò Sam.  
«Ragazzi!» ringhiò il padrone di casa.  
«Okay, okay» sbuffò il maggiore dei Winchester, iniziando a tagliare la propria omelette. «Le cose stanno così: abbiamo trovato un modo per rinfilare Satana nella sua scatola. È stato Gabe a dircelo» cominciò, indicando l’arcangelo.  
«Quale modo?» domandò Castiel, imitando i suoi gesti ed iniziando a tagliare i propri pancake.  
«Si tratta degli anelli dei Cavalieri dell’Apocalisse. Formano la chiave che apre e chiude la Gabbia» spiegò Gabriel.  
L’angelo prese un respiro profondo. «Perché non ne sapevo nulla?» domandò confuso.  
«È un informazione strettamente riservata. Io ho aiutato Michael a progettare la Gabbia, quindi sono uno dei pochissimi a sapere come funziona» rispose il fratello maggiore.  
«Abbiamo gli anelli di War e di Famine» riprese Sam «Gabriel sa come mettersi in contatto con Death e, giusto di recente,» si interruppe con una certa amara ironia «abbiamo individuato Pestilence. Avevamo intenzione di partire oggi stesso per braccarlo».  
«Ed è quello che faremo» confermò Dean. «Solo qualche ora in ritardo sulla tabella di marcia».  
«Bene, verrò con voi» asserì il loro angelo, provando il primo boccone di pancake e sbattendo le ciglia deliziato, quando il sapore dello sciroppo d’acero gli esplose sulla lingua.  
I Winchester si scambiarono uno sguardo teso, dolorosamente coscienti del suo stato fisico.  
«Cas, non credo sia il caso, nelle tue condizioni» tentò di convincerlo Sam, con una certa delicatezza.  
L’angelo gli rivolse uno sguardo sorpreso, quasi oltraggiato. «Non sono più umano di voi» osservò.  
«Non è questo il punto, Cas» intervenne Dean. «Puoi a malapena respirare senza gemere, ci saresti solo di peso così». Si concentrò sulla propria omelette, senza incontrare il suo sguardo, risoluto nella propria decisione.  
Bobby e Gabriel si tennero prudentemente fuori dalla diatriba, fiutando guai in arrivo.  
« _Dean_ » lo chiamò Castiel, poggiando una mano sul suo polso, obbligandolo a fermarsi e ad alzare gli occhi per incontrare i suoi.  
Sam rabbrividì. Perfino lui riusciva a leggere nello sguardo dell’amico quanta preoccupazione ed angoscia nascondesse, e non lo conosceva bene quanto suo fratello.  
Castiel e Dean ingaggiarono una di quelle conversazioni silenziose che si risolvevano sempre senza vincitori né vinti; erano entrambi troppo cocciuti.  
«Non stavolta» asserì il maggiore dei Winchester, come se stesse rispondendo a qualcosa di specifico; Sam a volte non poteva fare a meno di invidiare quel loro legame, quel modo che avevano di leggersi dentro a vicenda e del quale suo fratello era a malapena consapevole – chiudevano fuori il resto del mondo.  
«La decisione è presa» decretò Dean, sfuggendo alla presa di Castiel.  
Questi distolse lo sguardo e strinse i denti, prima di alzarsi e uscire dalla stanza.  
«Cas!» tentò di fermarlo Sam, pronto a corrergli dietro. Suo fratello non si mosse e lui gli lanciò un’occhiataccia.  
«Lascialo stare. Se scappa come un moccioso vuol dire che ha ancora bisogno di crescere» disse infatti, incupito, riprendendo a mangiare.  
«Vado io» lo rassicurò Gabriel, poggiando una mano sulla spalla di Sam, e lui sollevò lo sguardo a incontrare i suoi occhi dorati, annuendo con gratitudine.

*°*°*°*°*

Lo trovò nella rimessa. Castiel era lì, in una pozza di sole, le braccia abbandonate lungo i fianchi, lo sguardo alzato al cielo.  
Con un mezzo sorriso Gabriel ricordò un piccolo angelo fermo sulle sponde di un lago, intento ad osservare un pesciolino d’argento uscire dall’acqua.  
Suo fratello aveva gli occhi chiusi. Lui si domandò se stesse pregando. Castiel, come lo stesso Gabriel, come tanti altri angeli prima di loro, aveva passato molto tempo a cercare Dio. E aveva fallito, proprio allo stesso modo degli altri, perché il loro Padre non voleva essere trovato.  
«Hai ricevuto qualche Rivelazione, fratellino?» domandò affiancandolo.  
«No» rispose semplicemente lui, conciso come sempre, prima di abbassare lo sguardo per incontrare il suo. «Da che parte stai?» lo interrogò senza tanti fronzoli.  
«Non da quella di Michael e non da quella di Lucifer» lo rassicurò l’arcangelo. «Sto dalla loro parte» continuò, indicando la casa alle loro spalle con un pollice. «Da quella degli umani».  
Castiel annuì in silenzio; avevano fatto entrambi la stessa scelta. «È stato Dean, vero? È stato lui a scuoterti».  
«Sì, è una vera spina nel culo» ridacchiò Gabriel.  
L’altro alzò di nuovo lo sguardo al cielo. «Lui ha questo dono» convenne. «Quello di metterti davanti a ciò che non vuoi vedere e di indicarti la strada».  
«Non è sempre la più facile» osservò l’arcangelo.  
«Ma è quella giusta» concluse il più giovane e finalmente tornò a incontrare il suo sguardo.  
«La stai prendendo nel modo sbagliato, lo sai» disse Gabriel. «Questi ragazzi non vogliono escluderti, lo fanno per proteggerti. Tengono davvero a te».  
«Dovrei essere io a proteggerli» ribatté Castiel.  
«C’è un tempo ed un luogo per tutto. Da morto non gli serviresti a nulla» gli ricordò il maggiore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [2] Battuta rubata direttamente a Jensen Ackles: [Supernatural Paleyfest Press Event](http://hikaruryu.tumblr.com/post/30673186382/becausemishacollins-i-think-this-is-the-first).


	3. Capitolo 3

Gabriel iniziava a credere che l’idiozia dei Winchester fosse contagiosa. Anzi, era certamente contagiosa. _Guarda un po’ come mi sono ridotto io!_ , considerò.  
Doveva esserci una ragionevole spiegazione scientifica, qualcosa che aveva a che fare con i feromoni nell’aria; li emanavano come api regine e, respirandoli, provavi l’impulso insopprimibile di morire eroicamente e fare altre tragiche stronzate.  
«Castiel» lo richiamò, facendo un gesto secco con la mano. La porta si chiuse davanti alla faccia cupa dell’angelo.  
«Lasciami uscire» disse questi, dopo aver tentato di forzare la maniglia.  
«Pensavo ne avessimo già parlato» ritentò Gabriel.  
«Non interferirò con il loro piano. Mi limiterò a stare nei paraggi in caso di bisogno» promise, come un bambino che pregava la mamma di lasciarlo uscire a giocare.  
«Cosa pensi di saper fare meglio di loro? Non hai poteri, non puoi evocare la tua spada e non sai usare le armi da fuoco» gli ricordò l’arcangelo.  
«Lo so» ammise Castiel, stringendo le labbra in un sottile linea bianca. «Ma devo farlo comunque».  
Gabriel sospirò, esasperato. «E come pensi di arrivarci?» esclamò, spalancando teatralmente le braccia.  
«Prenderò un autobus» asserì il fratello.  
Lui lasciò crollare il capo in avanti e ci rinunciò. «Bene, se vuoi suicidarti, vai pure» concluse, schioccando le dita per riaprire la porta. Chi era lui per giudicare?  
Castiel uscì senza guardarsi indietro.

*°*°*°*°*

C’era un motivo inconfessabile per il quale Sam apprezzava particolarmente la compagnia di Castiel: era come avere un fratello minore al quale Dean doveva badare costantemente, lasciando un po’ di respiro a lui.  
«Grazie, Cas» gracchiò, rialzandosi. Dio, gli attacchi di Pestilence erano un vero schifo.  
«Stai bene?» gli domandò Dean, rimettendosi in piedi a fatica quanto lui, ma poi la sua attenzione si concentrò sull’angelo.  
Castiel poggiò l’anello insanguinato sul suo palmo e Dean sostenne il suo sguardo con durezza.  
«Hai preso un autobus, eh?» disse poi, ripensando a quello che l’amico aveva detto poco prima al Cavaliere, quando questi l’aveva interrogato su come fosse arrivato lì.  
L’angelo annuì solennemente e lui sbuffò dal naso, divertito, prima di stringergli una spalla. «Andiamo, moccioso» lo apostrofò.  
Il viaggio in macchina fu relativamente tranquillo, il vero putiferio scoppiò al loro ritorno a casa, nel momento in cui dovettero pensare a dove sistemare Castiel e si resero conto che l’unico posto libero rimasto era il letto di Gabriel.  
«È un lettone a due piazze, staremo comodissimi» disse questi, circondando le spalle dell’angelo con un braccio.  
Dean lo strappò dalla sua presa senza tanta gentilezza. «Prendi il mio letto, io dormirò per terra».  
«Non voglio rubare il tuo giaciglio» replicò Castiel, aggrottando le sopraciglia. «Posso stare con Gabriel».  
«No, tu non- … Cas, è _Gabriel_ » tentò di fargli capire, abbassando il tono.  
«È mio fratello» rispose lui, confuso.  
«È un playboy!» esclamò Dean. «E tu sei… _tu_ ».  
«Non capisco» obbiettò l’angelo. «Ma dormirò nella vostra camera, se ti fa sentire meglio. Starò io per terra».  
«Non in queste condizioni» disse l’altro.  
Sam incrociò le braccia al petto, esausto.  
Gabriel stava sogghignando come il dannato gatto che si è mangiato il canarino. «Non torcerò nemmeno un capello della sua graziosa testolina, hai la mia parola. Andate a dormire, ragazzi, mi occuperò io di Cas» li rassicurò.  
«Zitto tu» sbottò Dean. «Infilati una maglietta pulita e prendi il mio letto, Cas. Fine della discussione» ordinò, chiudendo la porta della loro camera in faccia all’arcangelo.  
«Ha lasciato fuori anche me» osservò Sam, allibito.  
Si voltò per scambiare uno sguardo incredulo con Gabriel e fu allora che colse qualcosa d’inaspettato: lui stava ancora fissando il pannello della porta con aria assorta, gli occhi dorati oscurati da qualche pensiero cupo.  
«Tutto okay?» gli domandò il cacciatore, poggiandogli una mano sulla spalla per attirare la sua attenzione.  
L’arcangelo sollevò lo sguardo e, dopo un momento di sorpresa, gli regalò un sorriso. «Certo, pasticcino» rispose. «Almeno per il momento» aggiunse poi, ma si rifiutò di dargli spiegazioni.  
Sam scoprì cosa lo preoccupava solo qualche ora più tardi, quando la voce di Castiel lo svegliò nel bel mezzo della notte. Ci mise un po’ a capire cosa stesse succedendo, ma infine si rese conto che l’angelo stava avendo gli incubi. Si agitava, gemeva e biascicava qualcosa di inintelligibile.  
«N-no… per favore… non di nuovo» riuscì a cogliere ad un certo punto.  
Istintivamente cercò Dean con lo sguardo e lo trovò vigile e teso nella semioscurità della stanza. Si scambiarono un’occhiata incerta, poi Sam gli indicò il letto dove dormiva l’amico con un cenno del capo, incitandolo a fare qualcosa.  
«Perché io?» bisbigliò suo fratello e lui aggrottò la fronte e strinse le labbra, in una chiara espressione di rimprovero. «Cosa dovrei fare?» sibilò Dean, seccato.  
Ma non ci fu bisogno di rispondere, perché in quel momento Castiel si svegliò, il respiro raspante come se non riuscisse ad incanalare aria nei polmoni. Sam sentì un brivido gelido rotolare lungo la schiena, quando comprese cosa stava succedendo: un attacco di panico.  
Suo fratello scattò su come un lampo e raggiunse l’angelo, prendendolo per le spalle. «Cas… Cas, sono io… va tutto bene. Va tutto bene. Respira» ordinò, scandendo le parole in tono lento e rassicurante.  
«D-Dean…» smozzicò lui, aggrappandosi alle sue braccia.  
Sam scivolò fuori dal letto, a disagio, e uscì dalla stanza, chiudendosi silenziosamente la porta alle spalle. Serrò le palpebre e si appoggiò per un momento contro di essa, obbligandosi a escludere qualunque rumore non fosse il battito accelerato del proprio cuore. Prese un respiro profondo e si tirò i capelli indietro con le dita, cercando di pensare a cosa fare.  
Non gli sembrava il caso di tornare là dentro, sarebbe stato solo d’impiccio; non voleva mettere l’amico in imbarazzo. Dopo un leggero tentennamento, percorse i due passi che lo separavano dall’altra parte del corridoio e bussò alla porta di Gabriel.  
Qualche attimo dopo questi aprì, osservandolo con aria curiosa. «Sammy, se vieni a trovarmi nel bel mezzo della notte comincerò a farmi delle strane idee» ronzò divertito.  
Lui passò il peso da un piede all’altro, facendo scricchiolare le assi del pavimento. «Posso stare qui?» chiese incerto.  
Si aspettava qualche altra battuta, ma l’arcangelo non disse nulla, si limitò ad aprire di più la porta e a scostarsi per farlo passare.  
La stanza era illuminata solo dal televisore, che stava trasmettendo un qualche film a basso volume. Il ragazzo si passò un palmo sulla nuca, non sapendo bene cosa fare.  
Gabriel si tuffò a pesce sul letto, rimbalzando un paio di volte per il contraccolpo, e batté sulla parte libera con una mano, in un chiaro invito.  
Sam si avvicinò impacciato e si stese su un fianco con circospezione, rubando un cuscino.  
«Va tutto bene, Sammy-Pooh?» domandò l’altro.  
Lui si schiarì la voce. «Sì, suppongo. Cas ha avuto gli incubi. E un attacco di panico» spiegò «Non mi sembrava il caso di… uhm».  
«A-ha, meglio lasciare soli i due piccioncini» convenne l’arcangelo.  
«Perché non sembri affatto sorpreso?» lo interrogò, sospettoso.  
Gabriel sospirò in maniera molto sentita. «È umano ora. Il che vuol dire che è obbligato a dormire e a _sognare_. Milioni di anni d’esperienza a cui il suo subconscio può attingere, Sammy».  
Il cacciatore deglutì pesantemente. «Non suona come una cosa tanto piacevole» osservò.  
«Un’esistenza eterna fatta di guerre e distaccata osservazione» disse Gabriel assorto, scrutando le pieghe del cuscino. «Prova ad immaginare di prendere la _tua_ vita e protrarla per secoli, per millenni, ed essere comunque costretto a dormire e a sognare. Perché per gli umani è inevitabile sognare. Momenti d’incoscienza sui quali non hai alcun controllo...»  
Sam sentì la pelle accapponarsi sulla schiena e sulle braccia. «Orribile» mormorò, pensando agli incubi che aveva sempre avuto, fin da bambino. Si riscosse, scrollandosi di dosso i brividi come un cane fa con l’acqua. «Andrà tutto bene» asserì. «Dean ci sa fare con queste cose».  
Gabriel si voltò verso di lui, puntellandosi su un gomito. «Ha imparato per esperienza?» chiese con gentilezza.  
Dopo un momento, Sam annuì. «Lui e papà hanno cercato di nascondermi la realtà il più a lungo possibile. Sfortunatamente ho scoperto cosa mio padre facesse quando spariva per giorni nel peggiore dei modi. Non è stata colpa di Dean, era un bambino anche lui, si è distratto per un po’ e un mostro è riuscito a entrare nella nostra camera. Da lì ho cominciato ad avere incubi e attacchi di panico. È durato per qualche anno» raccontò a bassa voce.  
L’arcangelo gli rivolse uno sguardo molto serio. Non disse che gli dispiaceva, ma allungò una mano e si rigirò una ciocca dei suoi capelli tra le dita. Sam sorrise, respirando il suo odore zuccheroso, e scrollò le spalle per quanto la sua posizione lo permettesse; erano cose accadute molto tempo fa.  
«Dormi, Sammy» sussurrò Gabriel «Niente incubi qui, promesso».

*°*°*°*°*

Sam si svegliò con uno starnuto.  
Si grattò il naso, infastidito. L’odore di zucchero riempiva l’aria come se si trovasse in un lunapark e, quando aprì gli occhi, scoprì Gabriel vicinissimo a lui, che gli solleticava il viso con una piuma.  
«Buongiorno, Principessa» lo salutò l’arcangelo.  
Il ragazzo non rispose, era momentaneamente occupato a capire che diavolo ci faceva lì e a non dare di matto.  
«Ieri notte sei venuto da me, ricordi?» lo aiutò l’altro. Il modo in cui disse _venuto_ a Sam non piacque per niente. «E noi abbiamo…» riprese Gabriel, facendo una pausa ad effetto.  
«Parlato. Abbiamo solo _parlato_ , sì. Buongiorno» finì per lui, scacciando quella piuma come fosse una mosca.  
Gabriel ridacchiò, ma non in modo fastidioso, bensì tranquillo e rilassato, gli occhi dorati che si assottigliavano in due spicchi di luce e due fossette sulle guance. «Hai dormito bene, Sammy?» gli chiese gentile.  
Lui ci pensò per un momento, sfregandosi una guancia ruvida di barba con un palmo. «Sì» si rese conto. «Molto bene» ammise sorpreso. Bene come un bambino, in effetti. «Sei rimasto a vegliarmi per tutta la notte?» domandò, notando il televisore spento.  
«Qualcosa del genere» rispose l’arcangelo, vago, catturando una ciocca della sua chioma leonina. «Devo confessare una cosa, Simba» sussurrò poi, in tono confidenziale. «Sono perdutamente innamorato dei tuoi capelli».  
Sam sbuffò divertito, affondando la faccia nel cuscino. Perché doveva sempre essere così- così- così _Gabriel_? Ormai non riusciva nemmeno più ad infastidirsi per quelle battute. Era un brutto segno.  
E tutto quel profumo di zucchero gli stava facendo venire una dannata fame.  
Solo allora si accorse che il letto era cosparso di piume, che lo circondavano un po’ ovunque.  
«Pensavo non ne stessi perdendo più così tante» disse sorpreso.  
«Potrei aver abusato un tantino dei miei poteri» ammise l’altro, storcendo la bocca in una smorfia.  
«… Per me?» domandò lui, ripensando alla prima domanda che l’arcangelo gli aveva fatto, forse non tanto convenzionale come poteva sembrare.  
Gabriel non rispose, preferì appuntargli una piuma tra i capelli come un fiore.  
«Gabe, quanta Grazia stai perdendo?» lo interrogò Sam, serio.  
«Queste sono domande molto indiscrete, biscottino» cinguettò lui. Il cacciatore aggrottò la fronte, fissandolo con rimprovero e strappandogli un sospiro. «Non è così male, Sammy. Poteva andare peggio. Sono vivo».  
Questo portò il ragazzo ad una questione su cui non aveva mai riflettuto prima: «Dove vanno gli angeli quando muoiono?»  
«Non ne ho idea, l’esperienza per il momento mi è stata risparmiata» rispose l’interessato, scrollando le spalle.  
«Non ci hai mai pensato?»  
Gabriel rimase zitto a lungo. «Suppongo che non andiamo proprio da nessuna parte, Sam» disse infine, assorto, rigirandosi un’altra piuma tra le dita. «Non abbiamo un’anima, non siamo fatti per morire. Siamo stati creati per vivere in eterno, quindi se veniamo uccisi… smettiamo di esistere e basta, credo».  
Lui incrociò il suo sguardo – serio, profondo, _antico_ – e Gabriel gli sfiorò le labbra con la piuma. «Non sono qualcosa che puoi recuperare con qualche trucchetto, Sammy» confermò, come se gli avesse letto nel pensiero «Certe volte le cose morte restano morte e basta».  
A Sam non sfuggì il chiaro rimprovero in quelle parole. «Il Trickster senza più trucchi» disse con una punta di scherno, facendolo accigliare. «Credo di dover prendere un cambio e farmi una doccia» asserì poi, scivolando fuori dalle coperte.  
L’arcangelo non lo fermò, probabilmente risentito. «Non fare troppo rumore o sveglierai i piccioncini» gli ricordò tuttavia.  
Sam si intrufolò il più piano possibile nella propria camera da letto, camminando in punta di piedi, e sbatté le ciglia incredulo davanti alla scena che si trovò davanti: Dean e Castiel erano pressati sullo stesso minuscolo letto. Nonostante ce ne fosse uno libero. Fortunatamente per lui, vestiti.  
Se qualcuno glielo avesse raccontato non ci avrebbe creduto.  
Non è che stessero facendo qualcosa di equivoco o che fossero intrecciati in modo troppo intimo, erano solo stesi l’uno accanto a l’altro, faccia a faccia, il corpo di Castiel che riempiva gli spazi vuoti lasciati da quello di Dean.  
Sam si diede uno schiaffò mentale e si decise a muoversi. Insomma, non è che lui sino a poco prima fosse in una situazione migliore. E comunque non erano affari suoi.  
Raggiunse la propria sacca e vi frugò brevemente all’interno per prendere un paio di vestiti puliti, poi si avventurò di nuovo verso la porta, salvo che passando davanti al letto di suo fratello un’asse traditrice scricchiolò, gelandolo sul posto.  
Con sua sorpresa, Dean non si svegliò, malgrado avesse sempre avuto il sonno molto leggero. A farlo fu Castiel, che lo guardò da dove si trovava, con quegli occhi blu e profondi, senza alcun segno di imbarazzo.  
Fu Sam a sentirsi a disagio per entrambi, come se si fosse introdotto in camera di due sconosciuti sorprendendoli mentre facevano l’amore. Impacciato, indicò con un dito prima se stesso e poi la porta, per segnalare che stava andando via e l’angelo annuì con un impercettibile segno del capo, prima di riportare la sua attenzione su Dean e disinteressarsi completamente a qualunque altra cosa.  
Il minore dei Winchester si affrettò a sparire da quella camera il più veloce possibile.

*°*°*°*°*

Dean si avventò su di lui, puntando al telecomando. Gabriel alzò le braccia per tentare di tenerlo lontano dalla sua portata, ma era un’autentica impresa con quel energumeno spalmato addosso.  
«Non ci provare, pennuto» ringhiò il cacciatore, tentando di strapparlo dalla sua presa.  
Fortunatamente lui poteva ancora avvalersi di buona parte della propria forza angelica, quindi non gli rese il compito tanto semplice. Il ragazzo, però, non demorse, al contrario infilò un ginocchio tra le sue gambe e con l’altro fece leva sul divano per tirare il telecomando con tutto il suo considerevole peso.  
«Oh, andiamo! È una replica, l’avranno passato in TV centinaia di volte» tentò di convincerlo Gabriel.  
«E io me la sono persa, okay?» sbottò Dean, sempre cocciutamente avvinghiato al telecomando. Diventava assolutamente irrazionale quando si trattava di _Dr. Sexy MD_.  
Castiel inclinò la testa da un lato, al sicuro nella sua posizione, appollaiato sul bracciolo opposto del divano. «Non capisco» disse, perplesso. «Il fantasma che la dottoressa vede è completamente irrealistico» osservò.  
Sam sbuffò divertito, attirando l’attenzione dell’arcangelo.  
La luce del televisore colava sui suoi capelli castani, accendendoli di riflessi colorati, e lui li allontanò dal viso con una mano, portandoli dietro l’orecchio con un movimento sorprendentemente femminile.  
«A-ha!» esultò Dean, approfittando della sua distrazione per rubargli il telecomando.  
Gabriel non sapeva cosa stesse facendo. Ascoltò distrattamente il maggiore dei Wichester riassumere a Castiel la trama del telefilm, ma vi badò solo marginalmente.  
Davvero, non aveva idea cosa stesse combinando. Ogni tanto l’occhio gli cadeva su Sam, seduto alla scrivania di Bobby, con il laptop acceso davanti, e sapeva che Dean l’aveva notato, anche se fingeva di essere completamente assorbito da altro.  
Il problema era che Gabriel sapeva sempre dov’era Sam. Sempre. Anche quando non lo guardava, anche quando non era nella stanza. Lo percepiva come un rumore basso e costante; il suono della risacca sul fondo della propria testa.  
E non sapeva cosa stesse succedendo, a lui, a se stesso, ad entrambi, onestamente non lo capiva, ma era certo che qualunque cosa fosse non andava bene.  
Il ragazzo sollevò lo sguardo e incontrò il suo, gli occhi cangianti in quel pomeriggio nuvoloso, un po’ grigi sull’orlo, un po’ castani al centro, molto verdi tutto attorno.  
La voce di Dean si interruppe all’improvviso e anche Castiel divenne silenzioso – più del solito, cioè. Gabriel riusciva quasi a sentire fisicamente sbattere addosso a sé le ondate di confusione e sospetto che il maggiore dei Winchester stava emanando, le sentiva pizzicare tra le scapole e sulla punta delle ali, fastidiose, irritanti.  
Sam non disse nulla, frullò le ciglia, aggrottò la fronte e dopo un momento tornò alla sua ricerca.  
Gabriel, però, non smise di osservarlo. Poteva intuire la forma dei suoi pensieri gravare su quelle spalle enormi come una coperta bagnata. Quel ragazzo aveva un’idea – cupa, potenzialmente pericolosa – che gli si agitava dentro e della quale lui aveva sentito il frastuono già da tempo, come il rumore delle dita delle Moire che intrecciano le trame del Fato, il loro fitto scribacchiare sulle loro fottute cartelline. E la cosa non gli piaceva, non gli piaceva per niente.  
«Qualcuno vuole della cioccolata?» esclamò, tirandosi in piedi e prendendo la strada della cucina. Obbiettivo primario: mettere tra lui e Sammy più distanza possibile.  
«Io!» gridò Dean in risposta e, dopo qualche secondo, Gabriel sentì i suoi passi rincorrerlo fin lì.  
Il cacciatore entrò, si sporse dalla porta per controllare che gli altri non li stessero guardando, poi sbottò a mezza voce: «Okay, che diavolo sta succedendo?»  
L’arcangelo prese il latte dal frigo e continuò a frugare all’interno. «Non abbiamo la panna» constatò sconsolato.  
«Gabe, _ehi_ , guardami» ordinò il ragazzo, chiudendo l’anta del refrigeratore e piantandosi di fronte a lui. «Lo sai che con me non funziona. Cosa diamine c’è che non va?» insistette.  
Lui lo fissò, serio, poi sospirò. «Non lo so, Dean-o. Vorrei saperlo anche io, ma non lo so».  
«D’accordo. Cosa pensi che stia succedendo, allora?» ritentò l’altro.  
«Tu cosa pensi?»  
«Sì tratta di Sammy, vero?»  
Gabriel annuì. «Ci sta nascondendo qualcosa» confermò.  
« _Merda_ » sibilò Dean. «È di nuovo il sangue di demone?»  
«No, è pulito. L’avrei percepito, se fosse quello. Ma ha in mente qualcosa e- ho una brutta sensazione, Dean. Molto brutta» confessò.  
Il ragazzo lo studiò con attenzione, guardandolo con quegli occhi verdi e acuti, che spesso coglievano più di quanto vedesse chiunque altro, anche se tutti tendevano a sottovalutarlo.  
«Da quando sei tanto affezionato a Sammy, uhm?» lo interrogò.  
Gabriel alzò lo sguardo, sorpreso, e si accigliò. Era questo? Si stava avvicinando troppo al ragazzo? «Non lo so. Ha importanza?»  
«Parecchia, a giudicare da come te lo stai prendendo a cuore» osservò Dean, incrociando le braccia al petto in una posa chiusa e sospettosa.  
L’arcangelo ridacchiò. «Tranquillo, paparino. Non mi permetterei mai di deflorare la tua bambina senza il suo esplicito consenso» disse con un sogghigno e il cacciatore quasi si strozzò con la sua stessa saliva.  
«Chi è che dovresti deflorare?» disse Sam, entrando in cucina.  
Gabriel e Dean si scambiarono un’occhiata tesa, chiedendosi quanto avesse sentito della loro conversazione, poi il primo spiegò: «Dean-o mi stava informando che devo chiedere a lui la tua mano prima di farti mio per sempre, Sammy-Pooh».  
Sam inarcò le sopraciglia. «Questo non basterà a spianarti la strada per il mio letto» rispose, stando sorprendentemente al gioco.  
«Oh, ma come hai visto la mia porta è sempre aperta» ammiccò l’arcangelo.  
«Okay, potete andare a flirtare da un’altra parte» li interruppe Dean «Possibilmente a ‘fanculo lontano da me» concluse, marciando fuori dalla stanza.  
Sam sbuffò divertito, seguendo il suo passaggio, prima di voltarsi di nuovo verso Gabriel, il sorriso ancora dipinto sulle labbra. Lui incrociò i suoi occhi verdi per un lungo momento, finché il ragazzo non si ravviò i capelli in un gesto nervoso.  
«Quindi… siamo a posto?» gli chiese incerto.  
Gabriel si leccò inconsciamente le labbra, ripensando al suo corpo steso accanto a lui, al suo respiro lento, a quelli stessi capelli tra le sue dita. «Sempre, Sammy» gli assicurò.  
E magari sì, Dean aveva di nuovo ragione.  
«Voglio comunque la cioccolata!» gridò quest’ultimo dal soggiorno, spiaggiato sul divano, accanto a Castiel.


	4. Capitolo 4

Sam non era un idiota, sapeva quand’era il caso di levare le tende. Per quello si trovava di nuovo in corridoio, nel bel mezzo della notte, davanti alla porta di Gabriel.  
Dopo un momento d’incertezza, bussò un paio di volte – un semplice _toc-toc_ sul pannello di legno – e attese finché non lo vide aprirsi.  
«Tira un’aria strana, di là» esordì a mo’ di giustificazione «Continuano a girarsi intorno e a guardarsi e… » si schiarì la voce, scoprendosi incredibilmente nervoso.  
Dio, che ci faceva alla porta di un uomo nel bel mezzo della notte?  
L’arcangelo lo fissava con uno sguardo assorto, un po’ imbambolato, e non disse nulla, tanto che lui si ritrovò a ciondolare da un piede all’altro, più imbarazzato che mai.  
«Senti, non importa. Posso dormire in soggiorno» borbottò, facendo per andare, ma una mano decisa si chiuse sul suo polso destro.  
«Scusa» Gabriel si leccò le labbra e gli offrì un mezzo sorriso. «Avevo la testa tra le nuvole» disse, tirandolo dentro con sé.  
Sam sorrise divertito. «Particolarmente appropriato per un arcangelo» osservò «A cosa pensavi?»  
«Che devi trovarmi proprio irresistibile per essere di nuovo qui» cinguettò lui, sfuggendo abilmente alla vera domanda, cosa che gli fece subito capire che non voleva parlarne.  
«Oh sì, completamente» ironizzò e con sua sorpresa Gabriel distolse lo sguardo, come se fosse in imbarazzo.  
«Uno di questi giorni ti prenderò sul serio e verificherò le tue parole alla lettera» rispose, e non sembrava scherzare più di tanto.  
Sam si accigliò, perplesso. Aprì la bocca e la richiuse, senza trovare nulla di sensato da dire, e all’improvviso si sentì molto nudo con addosso solo una canottiera e un paio di calzoncini corti. E il fatto che Gabriel non fosse vestito molto più di lui non aiutava affatto.  
Lui lasciò andare lentamente il suo polso, sfiorando l’interno con il polpastrelli, tracciando le vene bluastre. «Ho intenzione di finire di vedere questo show» gli comunicò, arrampicandosi sul letto, dal lato più vicino al televisore.  
«Okay» borbottò il ragazzo, salendo sull’altra sponda.  
Gabriel gli dava le spalle, steso un fianco, le bende sotto la maglietta intuibili sul profilo delle costole. Sam si scoprì ad allungare una mano, curioso; la poggiò al centro della sua schiena e disegnò una scapola con il pollice. L’arcangelo rabbrividì sotto il suo tocco.  
«Fa male?» chiese lui.  
«Non esattamente» rispose, girandosi come poteva per guardarlo da sopra una spalla, gli occhi dorati quasi castani nella penombra della stanza.  
Sam lo tirò con gentilezza, spingendolo a stendersi sulla schiena, e il voltò di Gabriel si storse in un lieve smorfia quando il suo peso gravò tutto sul dorso. Lui si affrettò a tirarlo nuovamente verso di sé, fino a portarlo steso sull’altro fianco, per metà addosso al proprio corpo.  
«Mi dispiace» disse precipitosamente, una mano ancora stretta sul suo fianco.  
«Siamo a posto o vuoi continuare ad arrotolarmi come un involtino?» ansò l’arcangelo, con voce dolorante, il respirò che s’infrangeva contro il suo braccio nudo.  
«Sono davvero dispiaciuto».  
«L’hai già detto».  
Sam deglutì a fatica, gli occhi incatenati ai suoi, troppo vicini. Tutto di Gabriel era troppo vicino. _Che diavolo stai facendo?_ , gridò una vocina isterica nella sua testa. «Mi stai evitando» disse invece.  
L’arcangelo inarcò le sopraciglia. «Un po’ difficile farlo da qui» osservò.  
«Uhm, sì. Prima… intendevo _prima_ » smozzicò lui, schiarendosi la voce.  
Gabriel lasciò crollare la testa sulla sua spalla, ridacchiando sommessamente. «Sammy, Sammy, Sammy… sei troppo carino» sospirò sconfitto, facendolo accigliare.  
« _Carino_?»  
«Un ragazzone alto due metri che arrossisce come una tredicenne per un po’ di contatto fisico involuto. Adorabile» confermò.  
«Cos-» ritentò Sam.  
«Oh, per amor del cielo, fa’ silenzio» sbuffò Gabriel e all’improvviso si sporse e catturò le sue labbra, affondando una mano tra i suoi capelli.  
Non fu un contatto prepotente né violento, fu un bacio gentile a fior di pelle, troppo breve perfino per capire se gli fosse piaciuto o meno. L’arcangelo si scostò appena da lui, gli occhi dorati socchiusi a un soffio dal suo viso, in attesa di una sua reazione.  
Sam lo fissò stranito, non sapendo esattamente come reagire. Era uno scherzo? E non stava pensando, non davvero, anzi probabilmente non aveva mai avuto la testa sgombera come in quel momento, del tutto vuota. I capelli di Gabriel gli piovevano addosso e lui li scostò, portandoglieli dietro l’orecchio per vedere meglio il suo volto, con un gesto che fece sorridere l’altro; un sorriso morbido, dolce come zucchero, come il suo profumo.  
Non c’era nessuna ironia in quegli occhi, nessun trucco, nessun gioco. Il ragazzo sentì una grande calma scendere su di sé, come se il tempo si fosse fermato, come se avessero chiuso qualunque cosa fuori dalla porta di quella camera e nulla potesse arrivare a sconvolgere le loro vite, come se non ci fosse l’Apocalisse in attesa fuori dalla finestra.  
Sorrise esitante, lasciò scivolare le dita sulla nuca di Gabriel e attirò la sua bocca sulla propria. Con cautela, quasi che all’improvviso avesse dimenticato come si faceva.  
Quelle labbra erano sottili, ma morbide, e intrappolarono le sue, tirandole tra i denti e succhiandole. Sam rabbrividì e fece violenza su se stesso per non infilare la lingua tra di esse senza troppi complimenti; non si aspettava uno studio tanto metodico da parte di Gabriel, ma lo lasciò fare, almeno finché non fu lui stesso a provocarlo leccandogli le labbra.  
Sam immerse entrambe le mani tra i suoi capelli, scoprendoli della stessa consistenza delle piume che conosceva così bene, e succhiò la sua lingua, strappandogli un gemito sottile e delizioso. L’arcangelo si spinse sul suo fianco, infilando un ginocchio tra le sue gambe, e lui se lo tirò ancora di più addosso, facendo presa sulle sue natiche.  
Gabriel ridacchiò sulle sue labbra. «Sei uno che arriva subito al dunque, eh?» constatò. «Ti facevo più paziente».  
«Ti facevo più pervertito» replicò il ragazzo. «Dio, dimmi che non parli così tanto anche durante il sesso» aggiunse, spingendo la lingua nella sua bocca con un ringhio.  
Lui non rispose, ma puntellò i gomiti ai lati della sua testa e strusciò il ginocchio sul suo inguine. Sam ansimò e risalì le sue gambe nude, sino ad intrufolare le dita sotto la sua canottiera e portarla con sé nel passaggio. La sua schiena era incredibilmente liscia, dove non era nascosta dal bendaggio.  
Gabriel si scostò un attimo per permettergli di sfilargli l’indumento e lui ne approfittò per incontrare il suo sguardo. «Sei sicuro?» gli domandò, picchiettando con le dita sulla fasciatura che si incrociava sul suo petto.  
«Potrebbe essere un po’ problematico» riconobbe l’arcangelo, ma non sembrava affatto preoccupato. Si sollevò in ginocchio e, afferrandolo per la maglia, tirò su con sé il ragazzo, facendo sfoggio di una forza sorprendente. «Via questa» ordinò, strattonandola in alto.  
Sam lo aiutò a sfilarla, lanciandola da qualche parte, poi fece per attirarlo di nuovo contro di sé, ma lui lo fermò, tenendolo a distanza sufficiente da far scorrere le mani sul suo torace e godersi la visuale.  
Gabriel fischiò. «Guarda un po’ cosa c’era sotto tutta quella flanella» mormorò assorto, prima di spingerlo giù, costringendolo a stendersi di nuovo. Strinse le mani sulle sue anche, immobilizzandolo, poi la sua lingua fu suoi addominali, tracciando i solchi tra i muscoli e la V provocante delle ossa iliache.  
Sam tentò di trattenersi, davvero, ma quando l’arcangelo affondò i denti sui suoi fianchi con un verso buffo, si ritrovò a ridacchiare. «Scusa» si affrettò a dire, scosso dalle risate, nascondendosi in parte il viso.  
Gabriel sollevò lo sguardo, divertito, e sorrise. «Soffrì il solletico, Sammy-Pooh?»  
«No» esclamò lui, in modo molto poco convincente. E infatti poco dopo iniziò a contorcersi come un anguilla, quando l’altro punzecchiò i suoi fianchi. Cercò di stringerlo a sé, nel tentativo di lasciargli meno spazio d’azione possibile, ma Gabriel era dannatamente forte e veloce. «Oddio, basta, basta! _Ti prego_ , basta» si ritrovò a supplicare, tra le risate.  
Anche Gabriel rideva, intrecciato a lui in una posizione che non aveva alcun senso logico, ed erano entrambi affannati e arrossati, quando ripresero a baciarsi. I suoi occhi dorati, gialli come il sole, avrebbero potuto far capitolare intere città e deporre i regnanti dai loro troni; era un colore assolutamente insensato e bellissimo, e Sam si chiese quanto ci fosse del vero Gabriel in esso.  
Questi accarezzò una delle sue gambe, stringendosela intorno alla vita e sollevò l’altra fino ad affondare i denti nel suo interno coscia, strappandogli un gemito che gli fece inarcare inconsciamente la schiena.  
«Voglio sentirle chiudersi attorno ai miei fianchi fino a soffocarmi» sussurrò, spingendosi su di lui, facendo sfregare i loro membri. Strusciò il viso nell’incavo tra il collo e la sua spalla, sfiorando l’arteria con la punta del naso, prima di poggiarvi sopra le labbra, e succhiò il pomo d’Adamo come se fosse un caramella.  
Sam ansò e spinse la testa contro il cuscino, offrendogli ancora più spazio, ancora più pelle da leccare, ancora più tutto.  
Gabriel passò la lingua sulla sua mascella ruvida di barba, sul mento, sino alla bocca. «Se vuoi che mi fermi, il momento è questo, Sammy» offrì.  
Lui incontrò il suo sguardo e deglutì, improvvisamente molto più cosciente di come sarebbe finita la nottata. «Se volevi rendermi nervoso, lo stai facendo bene» borbottò.  
L’arcangelo pettinò i suoi capelli con le dita, scostandoli dal viso con gentilezza, e attese, sapendo che quella non era una vera risposta.  
Sam si domandò cosa stesse combinando, che diavolo ci facesse lì, perché ci fosse andato, in principio. E si rese conto che probabilmente una parte di lui aveva già messo in conto tutto quello fin dall’inizio. Cosa questo dicesse di lui, non ne aveva idea.  
Gabriel sorrise, un po’ deluso, e poggiò un bacio sulla sua fronte. «È okay, Sammy» gli assicurò, scostandosi, ma il cacciatore chiuse le gambe attorno alla sua vita, intrappolandolo.  
«No. Non trattarmi come una ragazza. Va bene, non hai bisogno di essere così gentile» disse, attirandolo di nuovo su di sé.  
«Ma io _sono_ una persona gentile, Sammy» cinguettò lui, schioccando un bacetto sulle sue labbra.  
«Mi fido di te» asserì Sam, la bocca arida come il Sahara, la fronte aggrottata.  
«No, non è vero» Gabriel sorrise, perfettamente consapevole di quanto quel ragazzo fosse diffidente e sospettoso per natura, sempre troppo controllato, sempre all’erta.  
«Per questo sì» rispose, accarezzando la sua nuca, senza negare le sue parole. Probabilmente non si sarebbe fidato di un altro uomo, ma di lui sì, forse proprio perché non era un uomo, non davvero, forse semplicemente perché lo faceva sentire bene. Lo trascinò di nuovo sulla sua bocca, tirando un po’ i suoi capelli tra le dita, solo perché poteva, solo perché erano abbastanza lunghi per farlo.  
Istintivamente tentò di invertire le posizioni e si fermò giusto in tempo, prima di fargli di nuovo male.  
Gabriel sogghignò. «Mi sa che dovrò stare sopra» rilevò.  
Sam sbuffò divertito e lo allontanò da sé, in modo da potersi tirare su a sua volta. Fece scorrere una mano sul petto dell’uomo inginocchiato tra le sue gambe, sfiorando un capezzolo, solleticando il ventre morbido. «Mangi troppi dolci» lo prese i giro.  
«Sono una bellezza antic- … _ah!_ » la voce dell’arcangelo si ruppe in un gemito quando lui, senza preavviso, strinse il suo uccello attraverso la stoffa dei boxer.  
Il cacciatore si allungò a leccare una traccia di peluria sul suo sterno e Gabriel abbassò il volto, immergendo le dita tra i suoi capelli e ansimando tra di essi. Sam fu grato del fatto che non cercò di forzarlo a scendere più in basso e lo premiò tirando giù l’intimo, facendolo scorrere lungo le sue cosce, prima di tornare a stringere il suo sesso. Era una strana sensazione, registrò, non troppo diversa dal toccare se stesso, sorprendentemente facile e familiare.  
«Suppongo che qui dovrei fare qualche battuta in proposito alla regola della L» sussurrò contro la sua pelle, premendo un sorriso contro il suo collo, mentre percorreva tutta la lunghezza del suo membro. Avrebbe fatto invidia a non poche persone.  
Gabriel ridacchiò, un po’ senza fiato, spingendosi nella sua mano. «Perché non mi fai vedere se tu, invece, sei ben proporzionato?» propose, sigillando le parole con un bacio.  
Sam si staccò dalle sua bocca con un leggero sforzo e si mise in piedi, il cavallo dei pantaloni ad un soffio dal viso dell’arcangelo. Questi si leccò le labbra, ingolosito; il tessuto sottile dei boxer lasciava ben poco all’immaginazione. Strusciò la punta del naso sul profilo del suo pene, così bollente e – _Oh, Padre, ottimo lavoro!_ – decisamente ben proporzionato. Fece scorrere l’intimo giù per quelle gambe lunghissime e prese il suo uccello in bocca senza farsi pregare, ingoiando quanto poteva.  
« _Gesù!_ » gemette il ragazzo, rovesciando la testa indietro, vacillò leggermente sul materasso morbido. Chiuse le dita tra i suoi capelli e Gabriel gli strinse le natiche – dure come roccia – tra i palmi, sostenendolo e incitandolo a spingersi dentro di lui.  
Sam dondolò i fianchi con attenzione, facendo violenza a se stesso per non scopare quella bocca senza alcun riguardo, e abbassò lo sguardo per osservare quelle labbra rosse e sottili chiuse attorno al suo membro. Gabriel alzò gli occhi felini su di lui, incrociando il suo sguardo fra le ciocche castane che gli cadevano sul viso, e il cacciatore percepì una nuova scarica di piacere inerpicarsi su per la schiena ed esplodergli nel cervello.  
«Voglio scoparti subito» gli scivolò fuori dalle labbra e l’arcangelo sogghignò attorno alla punta del suo sesso, arricciandovi la lingua attorno e succhiandolo un’ultima volta – come uno dei suoi dannatissimi lecca-lecca – prima di lasciarlo andare.  
«Anche io» disse, portando le mani sul retro delle sue ginocchia e tirandolo a sé, costringendolo a cadergli addosso.  
«Che caz-» sbottò Sam, ritrovandosi quasi seduto sul suo grembo, ma Gabriel non gli lasciò il tempo di finire, coinvolgendo la sua bocca in un bacio lungo e aggressivo.  
«Che si fa, Sammy, lanciamo una monetina?» sussurrò poi, facendo su e giù con le sopraciglia.  
Lui sorrise e scosse il capo, ormai arreso a quelle sue uscite. Incrociò le braccia dietro il suo collo, guardandolo dall’altro; se avesse stretto anche le gambe attorno alla sua vita l’avrebbe imprigionato completamente – Gabriel era minuscolo in confronto a lui.  
«Mi piace quando ridi alle mie battute, piccolo» disse questi. «Forse sono un po’ innamorato del tuo sorriso» considerò, assorto.  
« _Piccolo_?» ribatté lui, divertito.  
«Uhm-uhm» annuì l’arcangelo. «Un cucciolo d’uomo. E non fingere che la mia statura non ti piaccia» aggiunse, baciandolo sotto l’orecchio, perfettamente a portata di labbra.  
Sam non negò e poco dopo si sentì spingere con gentilezza in basso, finché non fu di nuovo disteso tra i cuscini.  
Gabriel catturò ancora la sua bocca, prima di sussurrare su di essa: «Lasciami fare» in tono suadente e deciso.  
Lui gli accarezzò una spalla e annuì, osservandolo poi allungarsi verso il comodino e prendere dal cassetto un paio di oggetti ben riconoscibili: preservativo e lubrificante. Si contorse nervoso, senza riuscire a evitare di arrossire, e l’arcangelo gli regalo un sorriso rassicurante.  
«Sammy-Pooh, non ti agitare» ridacchiò. «Guardami,» ordinò poi, più serio «posso rendere tutto questo assolutamente veloce e indolore» gli assicurò.  
«Come?» chiese il ragazzo, con un vago sospetto.  
Gabriel gli fece l’occhiolino e schioccò le dita in un gesto significativo. «Oppure posso lasciare che sia naturale, lento, un po’ fastidioso, fottutamente eccitante» continuò con voce roca e calda.  
«Niente magia, per favore» rispose il cacciatore.  
«Bene» convenne l’amante. «In ogni caso, preferisco fare con le mie mani» sussurrò piegandosi di nuovo a baciarlo. Scese con una scia di morsi giocosi sul suo collo e sul petto, soffermandosi ancora una volta a leccare il suo addome, mentre apriva il tubetto con un pollice. Versò una generosa dose sul suo bassoventre, facendolo sussultare per il contatto con il gel freddo, e iniziò a spalmarlo sul suo membro.  
Sam ansimò e inarcò inconsciamente i fianchi, seguendo i suoi movimenti, ma l’arcangelo vanificò i suoi sforzi, obbligandolo a rispettare il tempo che lui gli imponeva. Prese una delle sue gambe e se la poggiò s’una spalla, aprendolo di più al suo sguardo, poggiò le labbra sul ginocchio e scese lentamente verso il basso. Strinse piano i testicoli nel palmo e pizzicò con delicatezza il perineo, facendolo rabbrividire, poi morse con decisione il suo interno coscia – lasciandogli un bel segno – mentre portava le dita unte ancora più in basso, tra le sue natiche.  
«Ah!» sbottò il cacciatore, rifilandogli un’occhiataccia, e Gabriel gli risolse uno sguardo carico di malizia, con la bocca ancora chiusa a succhiare lo stesso punto – il dolore l’aveva distratto dal resto delle sue azioni.  
Sam deglutì quando sentì più distintamente un polpastrello accarezzare quella zona delicata, stuzzicando tutte le minuscole terminazioni nervose nascoste lì e spargendo altro lubrificante tutto attorno.  
«Non è la tua prima volta con un uomo, vero?» disse, tanto per non pensare a cosa stesse per succedere. «Credevo che ti piacessero le donne».  
«Ho una preferenza per il genere femminile» ammise Gabriel. «Il mio tramite reagisce di più alle donne. Ma l’aspetto non è tutto».  
«Giusto. Continuò a dimenticare che voi angeli non avete un sesso definito» si rimproverò.  
«Vuoi sapere cosa vedo quando ti guardo?» domandò l’altro, strusciando una guancia contro la sua pelle delicata, prima di spiarlo tra le ciglia; occhi gialli che lo inchiodarono sul cuscino, col fiato sospeso. «Luce» continuò, quando lo vide annuire. «Vedo _luce_ » e un dito affondò deciso dentro di lui, lento ma continuo.  
Sam risucchiò rumorosamente l’aria tra i denti, socchiudendo gli occhi per il fastidio, e si morse un labbro quando lo sentì muoversi pian piano dentro di sé, spianando le sue resistenze. «Facciamola finita in fretta» lo pregò, nervoso.  
«Non essere rude» lo rimbrottò il compagno, piegandosi su di lui per baciarlo, infilando immediatamente la lingua tra le sue labbra.  
Il ragazzo si aggrappò alle sue spalle, immergendo le mani nei suoi capelli, mentre un altro dito andava ad allargarlo, la bocca piena del suo sapore. Gli morse le labbra e gli graffiò la pelle, cercando di distrarsi, poi in qualche modo quelle falangi si torsero e scivolarono ancora più a fondo e una scarica di piacere esplose dentro di lui, risalendo fino al cervello.  
Gabriel sorrise, sentendolo mugolare contro il suo collo, e ripeté il movimento, strusciando le dita contro la sua prostata. Vide il calore risalire lungo quel corpo sudato, arrossandogli il petto e il collo, mentre affondava dentro di lui con più decisione, e Sam gli strinse con forza le braccia, inarcandosi.  
«G-Gabe… c-credo… _adesso_ » ansimò, stravolto, gli occhi leggermente sgranati.  
«Ancora un attimo, piccolo» replicò lui, insinuando un altro dito e facendolo gemere senza controllo.  
Non resistette a lungo, comunque, giusto il tanto di vincere ancora un po’ le resistenze del suo corpo, poi sfilò quelle intrusioni e passò a preparare velocemente se stesso.  
Sam, respirando a fatica, lo osservò con interesse infilarsi il preservativo; era strano vederlo fare a un altro uomo, era ancora più strano sapendo cosa sarebbe successo da lì a poco.  
L’arcangelo spalmò un’altra generosa dose di gel su di sé, prima di sollevare di nuovo lo sguardo sul compagno. Arraffò un cuscino e lo spinse sotto i suoi fianchi, in modo da tenerli comodamente sollevati, poi usò le sue gambe per trascinarlo capricciosamente contro di sé.  
Per sua fortuna Gabriel non disse altro, mentre si sistemava sopra di lui, perché Sam non era certo di come avrebbe reagito.  
L’arcangelo gli prese una mano, intrecciando le dita alle sue, mentre guidava il suo pene dentro di lui. «Stringi» ordinò, serrando la presa così forte da fargli un male cane. Nello stesso tempo si spinse nel suo corpo.  
Il ragazzo digrignò i denti e ricambiò la stretta; era tanto dolorosa che sospettò che l’amante gli avesse incrinato qualche osso, ma in compenso sentì a malapena la fitta che lo percosse dal basso; rimase solo una fastidiosa sensazione di estraneità.  
Gabriel restò fermo, per metà affondato in lui, e si portò la sua mano alle labbra, baciandola con dolcezza, come a scusarsi del maltrattamento. La tenne ancora un momento contro la propria guancia, poi se la portò su una spalla, mentre ondeggiava un po’ il bacino, tentando di sciogliere la tensione.  
«Muoviti» lo incitò Sam, attirandolo su di sé.  
E l’arcangelo non si fece pregare; si spinse in lui con movimenti cauti e decisi, fino a riempirlo completamente. Solo allora si concesse un gemito basso e profondo, quasi doloroso, come se risalisse dalle radici del suo petto. «Sei fantastico» ansimò, leccandosi il labbro superiore, il capo reclinato indietro, gli occhi chiusi.  
Lui strinse la presa sulla sua spalla, graffiandogli la pelle, e strattonò il lenzuolo con l’altra, irrigidendosi per paura di muoversi. Si sentiva completamente aperto, impossibilmente pieno, e non riusciva a decidere se fosse una bella sensazione o no.  
Gabriel abbassò la testa con un movimento lento, quasi narcotico, e schiuse le palpebre, scrutandolo con attenzione. «Stai bene?» un vago ronzio nella voce, una vibrazione bassa, come se fosse fatta di due toni diversi. I suoi occhi erano ancora più gialli del solito, pieni di luce.  
Sam rabbrividì. «Non ne sono sicuro» soffiò, teso. «E tu? Sembri… strano».  
L’amante si leccò le labbra e chiuse di nuovo gli occhi, quando li riaprì erano tornati normali, un cerchio d’oro sfumato di verde. «Sei un overdose di zucchero in endovena, biscottino» fuseggiò, la bocca storta in un sorriso deliziato, e uscì del tutto da lui solo per affondare di nuovo, subito dopo, in un’unica lenta spinta.  
La testa del ragazzo ricadde sul cuscino e un gemito gli sfuggì dalle labbra, quando l’altro cominciò a fare sul serio. Ogni movimento lo portava ad aprirsi un po’ di più, a cedere terreno, e l’attrito stava pian piano scemando, lasciando dietro di sé solo una sensazione di intenso calore.  
Oddio, sì, era bollente. Sam strinse i capelli sulla sua nuca e lo attirò a sé, prendendosi con prepotenza la sua bocca, e rimase lì, le ginocchia schiacciate sul petto, piegato in due come un portafoglio, completamente offerto a lui. E in qualche modo Gabriel riuscì a scivolare ancora più a fondo e una scarica elettrica esplose di nuovo nel suo basso ventre, facendolo gemere contro le sue labbra.  
« _Shhh_ … Sammy, abbassa la voce» lo rimproverò l’arcangelo, tirando il suo labbro inferiore tra i denti. «O tuo fratello si precipiterà qui pensando che ti stia uccidendo».  
E lui capiva, davvero, ma poi Gabriel lo fece ancora e ancora, e il suo cervello semplicemente si spense. Il suo uccello venne stretto in una morsa perfettamente calibrata e tirato a tempo con quelle spinte, sempre più violente, sempre più incalzanti, e ogni affondo era un esplosione di petardi su per la sua schiena.  
Il suo corpo iniziò vibrare, scosso da tremiti continui, mentre la pressione saliva, saliva, saliva, concentrandosi tutta in un unico punto. Sam si aggrappò alle sue spalle, lasciando che la lingua di Gabriel gli riempisse la bocca, e soffocò un grido contro di essa, venendo tra le sue dita.  
Quest’ultimo represse a stento un gemito e all’improvviso lui si ritrovò le mani piene di piume, che piovvero addosso a loro come soffici coriandoli, mentre l’arcangelo accompagnava il suo piacere con qualche ultima spinta gentile.  
Gabriel si fermò, respirando affannato contro il suo orecchio, arroventandolo, in attesa che anche lui riprendesse fiato. Sam poteva ancora avvertirlo dentro di sé, dolorosamente duro, e cercò il suo sguardo, trovando i suoi occhi pieni di una muta domanda. Annuì, sollevando i fianchi per incitarlo, e l’amante baciò le sue labbra prima di scostarsi da lui e spingerlo gentilmente a voltarsi.  
Il ragazzo si stese a pancia in giù, abbracciando il cuscino; il suo pene ancora ipersensibile sfregava sulle lenzuola e percepiva una fastidiosa sensazione di vuoto che lo metteva a disagio. Non durò molto, comunque.  
Gabriel strinse le mani sui suoi fianchi e lo prese di nuovo, fino in fondo, facendolo gemere contro il cuscino. Stavolta non gli fece sconti, si spinse in lui con forza, alla ricerca del proprio piacere, rude ed esigente. E, _Dio_ , non avrebbe dovuto essere così perfetto, non dopo che lui era già venuto, ma lo era, dannazione, e ogni affondo era un colpo di frusta contro le sue natiche che lo faceva singhiozzare; sorpresa e piacere attorcigliati assieme.  
Sam strinse i muscoli, intrappolandolo dentro di sé, e cercò di andare incontro alle sue spinte. «Avanti, dammelo» ringhiò, artigliando una delle sue natiche, e l’arcangelo lo sbatté una, due, tre volte, come se volesse schiacciarlo ancora di più contro il materasso.  
Le lampade sfarfallarono, l’odore di zucchero nella camera era intossicante, poi Gabriel ghermì i suoi capelli, tirandoli forse un po’ troppo forte, ma non aveva importanza, perché ora era lui a tremare, e lo stava scopando con più violenza di quanto avesse mai fatto. Poi Sam lo sentì irrigidirsi e un brusio doloroso – come mille voci tutte assieme che sussurravano nella sua testa – gli trapassò i timpani, facendogli istintivamente schiacciare la faccia contro il cuscino. Ma dopo qualche secondo tutto finì e il corpo di Gabriel cadde sulla sua schiena, bollente e sfiatato.  
L’arcangelo iniziò a ridere sommessamente e di lì a poco lui si ritrovò a seguirlo.  
«Oh, piccolo, sei eccezionale» sospirò il primo, posando un bacio sulla sua nuca, per poi scostarsi e stendersi al suo fianco, lasciandolo libero di respirare.  
«Il sesso con gli angeli è sempre così movimentato, oppure…» disse Sam, divertito, cercandolo il suo sguardo.  
Gabriel fece suggestivamente su e giù con le sopraciglia. « _Oppure_ » rispose, facendolo ridere di nuovo.  
«Ho bisogno di una doccia» gemette il ragazzo, anche se in realtà non riusciva nemmeno a considerare la possibilità di muoversi; era completamente sfinito.  
«Domani» sospirò l’amante sulla sua pelle, posandogli un bacio sulla spalla.  
«Cristo, Gabriel, è pieno di piume» esclamò, osservando il letto.  
«È stato un duro lavoro fisico» convenne questi, stiracchiandosi come un grosso gatto soddisfatto. «Ma ne è assolutamente valsa la pena» concluse, ammiccante.  
Sam non rispose, si limitò a scuotere il capo e attirarlo sul proprio petto.


	5. Capitolo 5

Dean non era pigro. Non esattamente, ecco. Non aveva mai avuto tempo per esserlo, quindi magari, quando poteva approfittarne, si concedeva qualche minuto in più sotto le coperte.  
La consapevolezza di essere a casa di Bobby, al sicuro, senza nessun autentico piano su cosa fare in quella giornata, era un buon motivo per restare a letto un po’ di più. E, no, la sua decisione non aveva nulla a che fare con il fatto che il viso di Castiel fosse incastrato sotto il suo collo, proprio no.  
L’angelo prese un respiro più profondo, una specie d’inconscio sospiro deliziato, che si infranse contro la sua clavicola, e si fece impercettibilmente più vicino. Dean si aggiustò un po’ meglio nello spazio striminzito, una guancia poggiata sul proprio bicipite e le caviglie intrecciate alle sue.  
Non è che si stessero abbracciando, o chissà cosa. Stavano solo dividendo il letto. E, okay, Cas aveva una mano addosso a lui, ma era poggiata sulla sua spalla, sotto l’orlo della manica che nascondeva il suo marchio; non lo stava stringendo o altro, era solo ferma lì.  
Ciononostante, Dean si chiese com’era possibile che fossero finiti di nuovo a letto insieme. Non era mica normale dividere il letto con un amico – un amico _maschio_ , per di più –, specialmente considerando che il letto a fianco era libero. Ma Cas aveva la fobia del dormire, sul serio, ne era spaventato a morte, anche se ne aveva un maledetto bisogno, e dopo la notte appena passata Dean era ancora più certo che stando accanto a lui dormiva bene come un bambino, quindi era necessario. E non era poi chissà quale grande sacrificio. Bastava solo non farsi beccare da quell’impiccione di Sammy, ecco.  
 _Okay, Winchester, ora ti alzi e vai a ‘fanculo lontano da qui_ , si disse, _possibilmente sotto una doccia_. Tentò di scivolare fuori dalle lenzuola senza svegliare l’amico, ma non appena cercò di scostarsi, la mano di Castiel si aggrappò alla sua spalla e i suoi occhi blu si schiusero, confusi ed assonnati.  
Dean rimase immobile, fissando quello sguardo completamente smarrito, spaventato, poi si mosse un po’, sfiorando impercettibilmente l’angelo con il suo corpo, e lui parve ritrovare un po’ di lucidità.  
«Buongiorno, Dean» mormorò con voce roca, il tipico tono da letto che nessun uomo dovrebbe conoscere del proprio migliore amico.  
«Ehi,» bisbigliò lui «pensi di tenermi in ostaggio ancora per molto?» domandò, muovendo leggermente il braccio a cui Castiel era aggrappato, e il tono non avrebbe dovuto venirgli così dolce – _dolce_? No no, lui non era affatto dolce, no, era solo _gentile_ – com’era invece suonato.  
«Uhm?» fece Cas e per un momento parve soppesare sul serio la sua richiesta. Si leccò le labbra e accennò un sorriso, che risultò più bello e birichino di quanto fosse legale, prima di costringere la propria mano a scivolare via in una lenta carezza.  
Dean sentì lo stomaco fare una capriola e trattenne il fiato, poi rotolò giù dal letto e marciò verso il bagno. Cristo, quella era una cosa troppo intima da vedere a una manciata di centimetri dal viso.  
Solo una volta che si fu chiuso la porta del bagno alle spalle si rese conto che la stanza era già occupata, precisamente da qualcuno che stava canticchiando sotto la doccia.  
Fece una smorfia, riconoscendo la voce stonata di suo fratello, e aprì il rubinetto del lavandino per rinfrescarsi il viso.  
« _Ouch!_ » sibilò Sam, quando lui gli rubò tutta l’acqua fredda.  
«Giorno, Samantha. Ti vedo di buon umore» disse il maggiore, ironico, passandosi un asciugamano sul volto.  
«Dean» esclamò l’altro, affacciandosi oltre la tendina. «Bussare è passato di moda?»  
«Non pensavo fossi già alzato. È presto» rispose, scrollando le spalle. «Ora ti dispiace levarti dai piedi e lasciarmi il posto?» aggiunse, inarcando un sopraciglio.  
«Ho quasi finito» lo rassicurò Sam e dopo trenta secondi chiuse l’erogatore e allungò un braccio fuori dalla doccia per afferrare un telo con cui coprirsi.  
Dean iniziò a spogliarsi senza fare troppo caso a lui, gettando i vestiti nella cesta della roba sporca. Il suo sguardo venne attirato dai movimenti del fratello solo quando questi si spostò davanti al lavandino per pettinarsi e farsi la barba. Stava per fare una battuta sullo spazzolarsi i capelli come una principessa, quando notò qualcosa sul suo collo.  
«Bel succhiotto» osservò, inarcando un sopraciglio. «Hai avuto uno scontro con una sanguisuga?»  
Istintivamente Sam lo coprì con una mano, imbarazzato. «Qualcosa del genere» borbottò. «Sono uscito ieri notte, dato che tu e Cas-»  
«Quale _me e Cas_? Non c’è nessun “me e Cas”» lo interruppe Dean. «Ci sono io e c’è Cas, separati, punto» calcò, con voce un po’ troppo squillante. «Aspetta un attimo, le chiavi della macchina erano nella mia giacca…» osservò poi.  
Suo fratello passò il peso da un piede all’altro, nervoso. «Ho fatto una passeggiata» replicò, iniziando a spalmarsi la schiuma da barba sul viso.  
Il maggiore scrollò le spalle, lasciando perdere. «Non c’è bisogno di fare tanto il timido, Sammy» disse divertito. «Non mi interessa in che letto vai a infilarti» gli assicurò, entrando sotto la doccia.  
« _Argh!_ Hai finito tutta l’acqua calda» sbottò pochi secondi dopo.

*°*°*°*°*

Gabriel era fuori, nella rimessa, seduto sulla terra nuda in posa meditativa, sotto il sole, incurante di sporcarsi i vestiti. Era lì da quasi mezz’ora, a occhi chiusi, le mani abbandonate in grembo, insensibile all’afa, al rumore, a qualsiasi cosa.  
«Che diavolo sta facendo?» domandò Dean, sbirciandolo attraverso le finestre del soggiorno.  
Castiel, fermo accanto a lui, inclinò la testolina di lato. «Sembra in cerca di una Rivelazione» osservò.  
«Una _che_?» esclamò il ragazzo, perplesso.  
«Una _Rivelazione_. Un messaggio dall’Alto» spiegò il suo angelo.  
«Dall’alto? Non è che ci sia qualcuno molto più in alto di lui, ormai. Dio è in ferie a tempo indeterminato» sbuffò Dean.  
«Gabriel ha sempre avuto un rapporto speciale con nostro Padre. Era il suo Messaggero» rispose Castiel, assorto.  
«Credo che stia tentando di contattare Death, come ci aveva promesso» intervenne Sam, sollevando lo sguardo dallo schermo del laptop.  
«Non sembra che stia funzionando» rilevò Dean, petulante.  
«Per questo potresti renderti utile alla vecchia maniera, anziché criticare, idiota» lo apostrofò Bobby, sbattendogli un giornale sulle gambe.  
«E cosa dovrei cercare? Tempeste magnetiche, nevicate fuori stagione, piogge di pesci? Ormai è un continuo di questa merda, non sono più una novità. Non vuole dire niente» sbottò frustrato.  
«Pensa positivo, Dean-o» replicò Gabriel, entrando della stanza. Sembrava piuttosto affaticato.  
Lui si era perso il momento in cui l’arcangelo si era alzato ed era tornato in casa.  
«Novità?» domandò Sammy, studiandolo con occhio apprensivo.  
«Zio Death è diretto a Chicago e ha accettato di incontrarci. Non è stato facile agganciarlo, si sposta molto rapidamente» rivelò.  
«Ha accettato?» ripeté il maggiore dei Winchester, incredulo.  
«È un bravo ragazzo» sospirò l’arcangelo, poggiandosi contro lo stipite della porta. «E io sono un tipetto convincente» sogghignò sfrontato.  
«Stai bene?» lo interrogò Sam, preoccupato.  
«Starò bene» gli assicurò Gabriel, regalandogli un sorriso gentile.  
Dean li osservò continuare a guardarsi a lungo, come se si fossero dimenticati della presenza di tutti gli altri. Inarcò un sopracciglio, stranito, e fece per dire qualcosa, ma poi richiuse la bocca. Preferiva non sapere, davvero.  
Ci pensò Castiel a distrarlo, tirando un lembo della sua camicia come avrebbe potuto fare un bambino con la gonna della mamma. Aveva raccolto il giornale che Bobby gli aveva lanciato addosso. «Guarda qua» disse, accostandosi a lui per mostrargli un articolo.  
« _La Niveus Pharmaceutical si sta affrettando a distribuire il suo nuovo vaccino contro la febbre suina per “arginare l’ondata di un’epidemia senza precedenti”. La spedizione partirà mercoledì_ » lesse, sollevando uno sguardo confuso prima sul fratello e poi sul loro angelo.  
«Niveus Pharmaceutical» sottolineò Castiel e strinse le labbra in una pallida linea bianca, quando si accorse che loro non avevano ancora colto.  
«Quel demone di cui ci avete parlato, Brady, Vice Presidente del Reparto Distribuzioni della Niveus» intervenne Gabriel, afferrando al volo la situazione.  
Dean percepì un brivido gelido rotolare giù per la propria schiena e scambiò con Sam uno sguardo agghiacciato.  
«Quindi Pestilence stava davvero diffondendo l’influenza suina» arguì il minore.  
«Sì, ma non per sport. Quella era solo la fase uno. La fase due è il vaccino» disse l’altro.  
«Distribuzione contemporanea in tutto il paese» concluse Sam chiudendo le mani a pugno.  
Dean aveva la nausea. Croats. Quel vaccino doveva in realtà essere pieno di virus croatoan. E giovedì il mondo si sarebbe trasformato in Zombieland.  
 _Prima Cas, ora questo, poi cos’altro?_  
Il fottuto 2014 stava arrivando.

*°*°*°*°*

Il liquido ambrato si riversò nel bicchiere, spandendo nell’aria il profumo intenso del whisky. Dean stava per portarsi il tumbler alle labbra, quando un altro venne poggiato sul tavolo e qualcuno afferrò la bottiglia di liquore. Strinse quel polso sottile senza nessuna necessità di controllare a chi appartenesse, non avrebbe mai potuto confondere quella mano.  
«Non farlo» lo ammonì.  
«Perché?» domandò Castiel, aggrottando le sopraciglia.  
Il ragazzo, seduto a cavalcioni di una sedia, sollevò lo sguardo su di lui, desiderando di vedere ancora su quelle spalle curve il vecchio trench stropicciato. «Non ti permetto niente di più forte di una birra».  
L’angelo inclinò la testa di lato. «Non sapevo di aver bisogno del tuo permesso» disse.  
Dean si limitò a fissarlo duramente. «Se vuoi farmi compagnia, accomodati. Ma niente alcool».  
Castiel prese una sedia e la piazzò di fronte a lui. «Perché?» chiese di nuovo, con calma. «Non sarebbe la prima volta che beviamo insieme. Cos’è cambiato?»  
Il cacciatore non rispose, prese un altro lungo sorso di whisky e l’osservò roteare nel bicchiere. Si sentiva stanco e inutile. «Posso insegnarti a sparare» cambiò apparentemente discorso. «A difenderti in questa forma. Avrai tempo per esercitare la mira, ma intanto sarai una buona spalla per Sam, ne sono certo».  
« _Dean_ » lo chiamò l’altro, con quella nota ferma e dura che lo costringeva sempre a sputare il rospo.  
Lui strinse i denti, svuotò il bicchiere con un ultimo sorso e lo sbatté sul tavolo. «Sta arrivando, Cas» spiegò, versandosi altre due dita di whisky. «Il futuro che ho visto. E non gli permetterò di avverarsi, non lascerò che tu e Sammy- Non puoi bere, basta domande. Non ne hai bisogno» sbottò.  
Castiel strinse una mano sul suo braccio, gentile, presente. «Non permetterai che io _cosa_ , Dean?» chiese con delicatezza.  
Non aveva raccontato a nessuno cosa aveva visto. Se l’era tenuto dentro, perché quel futuro era colpa sua e lui l’avrebbe evitato a qualunque costo. L’angelo però catturò il suo sguardo, insinuandosi in lui con quegli occhi blu e penetranti, che riuscivano ancora a leggergli dentro, e Dean sentì qualcosa rompersi dentro di sé.  
«Quando ti ho visto, lì- non eri più tu, Cas. Eri umano, disperato… costantemente ubriaco e drogato, e circondato da donne di ogni genere. Passavi il tempo a scopare e distruggerti» rivelò a denti stretti. «Ed era a causa mia. Perché me ne sbattevo di chiunque, perfino di te. Non- non lascerò che accada di nuovo».  
Castiel frullò le ciglia, sorpreso. Forse faceva più fatica di lui a immaginare quella versione di se stesso. Ma si riprese in fretta. «Tu non hai fatto proprio nulla, Dean. Era un’altra vita, che con ogni probabilità è stata completamente spazzata via dalle tue nuove decisioni».  
Lui scosse il capo, ostinato, quindi l’amico strinse ancora di più la presa sul suo braccio.  
«E se anche esistesse ancora, io non sono un bambino, Dean. Posso prendere le mie decisioni da solo. È il libero arbitrio, giusto?» ritentò.  
«Tu non capisci» sospirò il ragazzo.  
Castiel strinse le labbra in una sottile linea bianca e distolse lo sguardo, prendendo un respiro profondo. «D’accordo» asserì, dopo una pausa. «Non berrò più nulla di alcolico, te lo prometto».  
Dean sollevò lo sguardo, sorpreso, ben sapendo quanto l’angelo fosse serio nel dare la propria parola. «Grazie» soffiò.  
Castiel annuì, alzandosi. «Prego. Non esagerare nemmeno tu, però» rispose, poggiando una mano sulla sua spalla, prima di lasciarlo solo.  
Dean sospirò e si stropicciò gli occhi. Doveva prepararsi per il suo appuntamento con la Morte, letteralmente. Sogghignò con amara ironia e si mise in piedi a sua volta, dirigendosi verso le scale. Si ritirò quasi immediatamente dietro la porta della cucina, quando notò suo fratello e Gabriel parlottare ai piedi delle scale.  
«Sei sicuro che sia la cosa migliore?» stava dicendo Sam.  
«Zio Death è un tipo a posto, ma è pur sempre meglio avere qualcuno che gli introduca Dean, piuttosto che lanciare tuo fratello allo sbaraglio» asserì l’altro.  
«Sei stato nascosto qui tutto questo tempo per via delle tue condizioni. Andare ad incontrare uno dei Cavalieri è un po’ come sbattere in faccia al Diavolo che sei vivo e vegeto».  
«Andrà tutto bene, Sammy» lo rassicurò l’arcangelo. «Sto meglio, davvero. E devo solo fare una chiacchierata con un vecchio amico».  
Lui scosse il capo, contrario. Dean conosceva quell’espressione, era quella di quando puntava i piedi come un moccioso. O come una primadonna.  
«Ehi, piccolo» sussurrò Gabriel, sollevando una mano ad accarezzargli i capelli. Poi aggrottò la fronte. «Aspetta una attimo» disse, salendo uno scalino. «Meglio» decretò, finalmente alla sua stessa altezza.  
Poi si sporse e poggiò le labbra sulle sue.  
Dean quasi si strozzò con la sua stessa saliva. _Sono andato a fare una passeggiata un paio di palle_ , realizzò scioccato, _figlio di puttana!_

*°*°*°*°*

Sam si agitò, nervoso. Suo fratello era scuro in volto, come se qualcosa di terribile gli si agitasse dentro, e non era mai buon segno. Sembrava pronto ad affrontare un’orda di demoni.  
Be’, sospettava che avere un appuntamento con la Morte facesse quest’effetto.  
Osservò Castiel rigirarsi tra le mani un fucile a canne mozze, come se non avesse ben idea di cosa farne di quel aggeggio. Davvero incoraggiante.  
Bobby stava riempiendo un borsone in silenzio, la testa impegnata come quella di tutti gli altri.  
Solo Gabriel sembrava tranquillo e gli fece l’occhiolino, soffiandogli un bacio.  
«Okay, è tutto pronto» osservò il minore dei Winchester, caricando quell’ultima sacca sul furgoncino che avrebbero usato per spostarsi.  
«Solo un’ultima cosa» intervenne l’arcangelo, prima che si salutassero. Si accostò al vecchio cacciatore e sorrise rassicurante. «Posso?» domandò, accostando una mano alla sua fronte.  
«Che diavolo vuoi fare?» borbottò Bobby, diffidente.  
«Ringraziarti per la tua ospitalità» rispose Gabriel, serio. «Mi dispiace, sono un po’ fuori allenamento, quindi potrebbe essere doloroso» lo avvertì, prima di imporre la mano sulla sua testa.  
Ci fu un forte lampo di luce, Bobby gemette, poi Sam vide Gabriel barcollare e sgusciò subito alle sue spalle, sostenendolo con il suo petto.  
«Grazie» sospirò lui, concedendogli un sorriso stanco.  
Il ragazzo rimase dov’era, capendo che il compagno non sarebbe riuscito a stare in piedi da solo.  
«Robert, pensi di stare seduto lì ancora a lungo?» domandò l’arcangelo, inarcando le sopraciglia.  
«No, mi metterò a fare due passi di danza» ironizzò l’interpellato.  
«Be’, se vuoi impressionare le signore» convenne lui, poi sorrise incoraggiante. « _Lazzaro, alzati e cammina_ » citò, con voce pomposa.  
Bobby sbatté le ciglia e lo scrutò incredulo, poi cercò lo sguardo dei ragazzi, come per assicurarsi che anche loro avessero capito lo stesso.  
Sam e Dean erano stupiti quanto lui.  
Quindi tentò timidamente di muovere un piede. E quello si sollevò, seguendo le sue direttive.  
Sgranando gli occhi, il vecchio cacciatore puntò entrambe le gambe fuori dalla carrozzella, poi – dopo un’ultima esitazione – si diede una spinta con le braccia, reggendosi ai braccioli di quella trappola infernale, e si alzò.  
Li fissò tutti, allibito, potendoli di nuovo guardare da un’altezza accettabile, e boccheggiò, senza parole. «Grazie» riuscì a mormorare alla fine, fissando Gabriel come se lo vedesse per la prima volta.  
Lui gli fece un esausto saluto militare.  
Poi Dean li sorpassò e andò a stringere Bobby in un abbraccio.

*°*°*°*°*

L’Impala correva ronfando sulla strada vuota, liscia come l’olio. Malgrado l’assenza di scossoni, Gabriel si agitò sul sedile del passeggero, messo a dura prova dalle lunghe ore di viaggio. La schiena iniziava a fargli un male cane e il silenzio che regnava nell’abitacolo non lo aiutava a pensare ad altro, l’unica distrazione era l’immancabile musica a tutto volume.  
«Pensavo che viaggiare con te sarebbe stato più divertente» si lagnò.  
Dean strinse le mani sul volante, accigliato.  
Il gruppo si era diviso: lui e l’arcangelo stavano andando all’incontro con Death, mentre Sam, Cas e Bobby erano diretti alla sede centrale della Niveus Pharmaceutical.  
«Non devi essere così nervoso. Death è un tipo simpatico, davvero» disse allora Gabriel, pensando che fosse quello a renderlo tanto taciturno.  
«Tu e Sammy-» ringhiò invece il cacciatore, poi si zittì.  
«Oh» fece lui. «Dovevo chiederti davvero il permesso?» aggiunse, incerto.  
Dean grugnì, poi sbatté una mano sul volante, nervoso. «Che cazzo vi siete messi in testa, si può sapere?» sbottò, quindi. «E perché Sam, uhm? Pensavo che fossi etero. Lo pensavo di entrambi».  
Gabriel si accigliò, incupito. «Non ti facevo di vedute così chiuse, Dean-o» asserì.  
«Io non- … non è quello il problema, okay? Sei un cazzo di angelo, Gabe. Peggio, sei un _arcangelo_. Siete troppo diversi. Che diavolo vuoi da mio fratello? Non eri innamorato di Kalì?»  
«Sam mi piace davvero, Dean» ammise l’altro, distogliendo lo sguardo. «E sai, non penso di dover giustificare le mie, o le nostre, azioni; dopotutto non sono affari tuoi, non davvero. Ma forse stai prendendo questa faccenda della natura diversa troppo sul personale» si voltò di nuovo a scrutarlo, con occhi gialli ed acuminati. «Non credi?»  
«Cosa vorresti dire?» lo interrogò il ragazzo, perplesso.  
«Il tuo problema non sono io, né Sammy, e di sicuro non siamo noi insieme. Ma a questo devi arrivarci da solo» decretò l’arcangelo, chiudendo la discussione.  
Avevano appena sorpassato il cartello che segnava l’ingresso di Chicago.  
«Lì» indicò, una volta entrati nel centro della città, notando una grossa Cadilac bianca parcheggiata al lato della strada, poco più in là di una pizzeria.  
La targa BUH*BYE era inconfondibile. [1]  
«Come dicevo, è un tipo simpatico».  
«Il cavallo bianco della Morte» arguì Dean, fermando la sua bambina dall’altro lato della strada.  
 _«Oh, Death, оh Death, oh Death,»_ canticchiò Gabriel, scendendo dalla macchina _«Won’t you spare me over ‘til another year»_.  
Il ragazzo lo seguì perplesso, senza fare domande. Magari era un qualche strano rito di presentazione al Cavaliere.  
 _«But what is this, that I can’t see with ice cold hands taking hold of me»_ continuò l’arcangelo, avvicinandosi alla porta della Rinascita Pizzeria. _«When God is gone and the Devil takes hold, who will have mercy on your soul»_.  
Attraverso i vetri delle finestre, si notava facilmente che la poca clientela presente era riversa sui tavoli, stecchita.  
 _«Oh, Death, оh Death, oh Death,»_ Gabriel spinse la porta e si inoltrò nel locale camminando tranquillo, dirigendosi verso l’unico uomo ancora vivo, intento a consumare la propria pizza _«No wealth, no ruin, no silver, no gold. Nothing satisfies me but your soul»_.  
Dean richiuse l’uscio il più silenziosamente possibile e seguì l’amico con passi cauti e misurati.  
 _«Oh, Death. Well I am Death, none can excel, I’ll open the door to heaven or hell»_ l’arcangelo prese una sedia e si accomodò allo stesso tavolo della figura in nero _«Oh, Death, оh Death, my name is Death and the end is here...»_  [2] concluse, sorridente.  
«Speravo avessi dimenticato quella vecchia filastrocca» prese finalmente parola la Morte. «Vieni, Dean, unisciti a noi» aggiunse, senza voltarsi.  
«È un po’ timido» ironizzò Gabriel. «Ti trovo bene, zietto».  
«Mi sei sfuggito per un pelo, ragazzo» osservò questi, poi sollevò lo sguardo sul cacciatore, che – incerto – si era appena seduto di fronte a lui.  
Death aveva l’aspetto più simile alla tradizione popolare di quanto Dean avrebbe mai potuto immaginare: era un uomo scheletrico, né vecchio né giovane, completamente vestito di scuro; al tavolo era poggiato un bastone al quale si accompagnava nel camminare.  
«Mangiate» li invitò il Cavaliere, schiaffando due fette di pizza su due piatti puliti.  
Il cacciatore si guardò attorno, teso; la compagnia dei morti non aiutava di certo l’appetito. «Okay, a questo punto devo chiederlo: perché sono ancora vivo?»  
L’interpellato lo fissò di sbieco, poi cercò lo sguardo dell’arcangelo, che annuì partecipe, attaccando la propria fetta.  
«Ti dai troppa importanza» decretò Death. «Prova ad immaginare come ti sentiresti se un batterio prendesse posto alla tua tavola e facesse l’impertinente. Inoltre, siete miei ospiti e la pizza è deliziosa».  
Il ragazzo tagliò con attenzione un piccolo pezzo della propria porzione e la provò, deciso a non offenderlo in alcun modo. Poi inarcò le sopraciglia, annuendo in accordo; diavolo sì, era davvero buona.  
«So che volete questo» continuò la Morte, mostrandogli la propria mano, al cui anulare faceva mostra di sé un anello su cui era incastonata una gemma quadrata e bianca. «E sono incline a darvelo».  
«Lo farai?» chiese il ragazzo, stupito.  
«Come ho detto» asserì Death. «Lucifer mi tiene imprigionato con un incantesimo da quattro soldi, mi costringe a fare il suo volere: scatenare cicloni e tornado, resuscitare i morti, sterminare Chicago. Sono potente, Dean, molto potente, e asservito a uno stupido ragazzino capriccioso. Ha fatto di me la sua arma. Ed è per questo che dovevo aspettare che foste voi a venire da me».  
«E pensi che io possa liberarti?» fece Dean, incredulo.  
«Ecco di nuovo la tua arroganza. No, certo che no, ma puoi aiutare a far cadere il Diavolo» chiarì, spazientito. «Sono vecchio, Dean, molto vecchio. E questo è solo un piccolo pianeta, in un piccolo sistema solare, in una galassia ancora molto giovane».  
«Ora sono curioso: chi è più vecchio, tu o Dio?» domandò il cacciatore.  
Gabriel sorrise divertito, concentrandosi sulla sua pizza per lasciare loro spazio; dovevano fare amicizia, no?  
«Sono vecchio quanto Dio. Forse di più. Nessuno dei due lo ricorda» rispose il Cavaliere, tagliando un’altra porzione. «È la storia dell’uovo e della gallina, ma non ha importanza. Alla fine mieterò anche Lui».  
«Dio? Mieterai _Dio_?»  
«Sì, Dean, anche Dio morirà» confermò Death, causandogli un lungo brivido giù per la schiena.  
L’arcangelo sorrise compiaciuto. Pareva che avesse finalmente trovato qualcuno che metteva davvero in soggezione Dean Winchester.  
La Morte si sfilò l’anello e glielo porse. «A una condizione» decretò.  
Il ragazzo lo fissò, in attesa.  
«Devi lasciare che tuo fratello dica _sì_ al Diavolo».  
Dean si accigliò. «L-Lui non-» tentò.  
«Lo farà» disse Death, lapidario «Lo so».  
E Gabriel, accanto a lui, sbiancò più velocemente di quanto qualunque creatura immortale avrebbe mai potuto fare. Fu come se l’ultimo tassello del mosaico andasse finalmente al suo posto, e l’arcangelo vide il disegno completo. Era _questo_. Era questo quello che frullava nella mente di Sam da tanto tempo. E lui non era stato in grado di coglierlo.  
«Dovete lasciare che lo faccia. _Entrambi_ » sottolineò il Cavaliere Bianco, includendo anche lui nel suo ammonimento. «Lascerete che Sam salti in quella fossa infuocata» disse, sotto lo sguardo agghiacciato di Dean.  
«Ho la vostra parola?» insistette dopo una pausa, attirando di nuovo la sua attenzione sull’anello.  
 _No!_ , avrebbe voluto urlare il cacciatore, _Diamine, no, è un prezzo troppo alto_.  
Ma c’era il mondo in gioco.  
«Non c’è… nessun altro modo?» tentò.  
«No» confermò Death.  
Il ragazzo strinse i pugni sotto al tavolo, e Gabriel chiuse gli occhi.  
«Ora, ecco il manuale d’istruzioni» riprese il Cavaliere.

*°*°*°*°*

Sam abbassò il capo, sconfitto. Si aspettava urla, magari anche qualche pugno, invece Dean e Gabriel erano tornati, avevano annunciato quello che Death aveva fatto loro promettere e poi avevano lasciato la cucina in silenzio. Il primo uscendo fuori, nella rimessa, e il secondo chiudendosi nella propria camera.  
Ed eccolo lì, il suo fratellone, piegato sul cofano di una vecchia auto, intento a fare la cosa che preferiva: riparazioni.  
Lui lo raggiunse e si poggiò vicino allo specchietto, attendendo che Dean sollevasse lo sguardo o quantomeno che smettesse di ignorarlo.  
«Fammi indovinare: stiamo per avere una di quelle chiacchierate sentimentali che ti piacciono tanto» esordì infatti, pulendosi le mani in uno straccio e appoggiandosi a sua volta contro la carrozzeria.  
«Senti» tentò Sam, stringendosi nelle spalle «Per quanto può valere, la penso esattamente come te: non sono abbastanza forte per resistere al Diavolo. Credimi, so che in confronto a te, a Cas, o a Bobby io non valgo niente-»  
«Sammy-» protesto vagamente il fratello, cercando di interromperlo, ma lui continuò.  
«Però sono anche la nostra unica opzione» concluse, storcendo un po’ la bocca.  
Dean sospirò, lasciò crollare la testa tra le spalle e la scosse leggermente. «Sai una cosa?» domandò retoricamente, lanciando via lo straccio «Non ha nessuna importanza. Perché ho già dato la mia fottutissima parola. _E non si può ingannare la morte, Sammy_ » disse, il tono che ascendeva di parola in parola. «Quello che mi chiedo è: che cazzo aspettavi a dirmelo, _uhm?_ » sbottò, fissando quegli occhi verdi e traditi su di lui.  
Sam deglutì e strusciò un piede a terra. «Non volevo che lo venissi a sapere così» tentò di spiegare. «Era da un po’ che ci pensavo, ma le cose hanno iniziato a pioverci addosso sempre più in fretta. Prima Gabriel, poi Brady, e Cas, e la Niveus, e- non sono riuscito a trovare l’occasione per parlartene a modo mio».  
Dean annuì un paio di volte, con l’aria di non essere davvero interessato. «Sì, be’, come ho già detto, non ha più senso star qui a discuterne. Fossi in te, andrei a parlarne con il tuo ragazzo».  
Il minore sussultò. «Io non- … Gabriel non-» smozzicò.  
«Non mi importa, Sam» tagliò corto l’altro, con un sospiro stanco. «Come mi ha giustamente fatto notare il tuo amichetto piumoso, non sono affari miei. E io ora- … non è il momento, okay? Non ora, Sammy» concluse, tornando a chinarsi sul motore dell’auto.  
Lui attese ancora un momento, cercando qualcosa da dire, le parole per scusarsi, forse. Ma non c’era proprio nient’altro da aggiungere. Strinse i denti e annuì, silenzioso, poi se ne andò, lasciandogli lo spazio di cui aveva bisogno.

*°*°*°*°*

La stanza era luminosa e tranquilla, quando Sam entrò; per qualche motivo non se lo aspettava, pensava che l’avrebbe trovata buia, accesa solo dai rumori e dalla luce del televisore, come le notti precedenti.  
Gabriel era seduto sul pavimento, in una pozza di sole. La luce del tramonto pioveva sulle sue spalle e accendeva di rosso i suoi capelli castani.  
Sam si chiese se stesse pregando o meditando, o di nuovo cercando di contattare qualcuno. La stanza profumava dell’ormai immancabile odore di zucchero filato, che avrebbe per sempre associato a lui.  
Si sedette di fronte all’arcangelo, a gambe incrociate, in una posizione speculare alla sua.  
Gabriel schiuse gli occhi, sorprendentemente arancioni in quella luce, osservandolo attraverso le ciglia, ma non disse nulla. Anche questo mise il cacciatore a disagio; Gabe aveva sempre qualcosa per lui, che fosse una parola, un sorriso o uno sguardo malizioso. Quella completa immobilità non poteva indicare nulla di buono.  
«Sei in cerca di una Rivelazione?» gli domandò, ricordando le parole di Castiel.  
Lui aggrottò la fronte. «Qualcosa del genere» rispose vago.  
Sam chinò il capo, non sapendo che altro dire, e grattò con l’unghia del pollice un piccolo nodulo sull’asse di legno del parquet davanti a sé.  
Per un momento, quasi rimpianse quello che avevano condiviso la notte precedente, perché rendeva tutto più difficile. Non stavano insieme, non avevano una relazione, ma non erano nemmeno semplici amici. Non sentiva di aver bisogno della sua approvazione, come con Dean e Bobby, ma sentiva di dovergli comunque _qualcosa_ ; una giustificazione o una scusa, forse. Perché lui e Gabriel erano di certo qualcosa.  
«Te ne avrei parlato, lo sai vero?» provò, senza sollevare lo sguardo «Non appena mi fossi chiarito le idee, ne avrei parlato con tutti voi. Avevo solo bisogno… dell’occasione giusta, suppongo».  
«Oh, _per favore_ , non cercare di mentirmi» prese finalmente parola l’arcangelo. «Sappiamo entrambi che con me non funziona» sbottò, puntando gli occhi nei suoi, senza alcuna pietà, ed era furioso, oh _così_ furioso. « _Non appena mi fossi chiarito le idee_? Ovvero quando avresti preso la tua decisione, poco importa cosa noi ne avessimo pensato» lo corresse. «Credi che non riconosca i segni? Sono già passato attraverso a tutto questo e-» distolse lo sguardo, incupito. «Non posso sopportarlo di nuovo. Non posso stare ancora a guardare» asserì, la voce che si incrinava sull’ultima parte.  
«Non so di cosa stai parlando» replicò Sam, stranito, perché non poteva trattarsi solo di quello, era chiaro che ci fosse molto di più in ballo, qualcosa che colpiva Gabriel da vicino, e lui non aveva idea di cosa si trattasse.  
L’arcangelo lasciò crollare la testa tra le spalle, con aria sconfitta. «Sammy…» sussurrò, sollevando di nuovo lo sguardo, e una delle sue mani scivolò sulla sua nuca, intrecciandosi ai suoi capelli. Poi Gabriel si sporse in avanti e pressò le labbra sulle sue, con prepotenza, con rabbia.  
«Perché non me ne hai parlato?» mormorò, la voce soffocata da un nodo, gli occhi serrati, le fronte schiacciata sulla sua «L’unica cosa che vorrei fare è supplicarti di cambiare idea e non posso farlo. _Non posso farlo_. Ho dato la mia parola» disse a denti stretti.  
«È l’unico modo» rispose il ragazzo, accarezzando i suoi capelli. «Lo sai».  
Gabriel scosse la testa e lo lasciò andare, stizzito. «Tu non ti rendi conto. Ci sono cose di cui non sei a conoscenza».  
«Quali cose?» chiese Sam, nervoso.  
«Michael ha trovato un nuovo tramite, lo sai? Vostro fratello Adam» disse – o meglio, sputò fuori – tanto per cominciare.  
«Lo sospettavo» ammise il cacciatore, abbassando lo sguardo sul pavimento.  
«Questo significa che se il tuo geniale piano fallirà, questa guerra scoppierà, ragazzino» calcò l’arcangelo. «E, nella _migliore_ delle ipotesi, mezzo mondo verrà spazzato via».  
Lui annuì. «Lo so».  
«No, non lo sai. Non ti rendi conto di cosa vorrà dire essere il tramite di Lucifer, vedere le tue mani compiere le _sue_ azioni, uccidere _tuo_ fratello» scandì Gabriel. «Per non parlare del sangue di demone».  
«Quale sangue?» chiese Sam, allarmato.  
«Dovrai berne più di quanto ne hai mai bevuto in vita tua. Rende il tramite stabile».  
«Ma il tizio che Lucifer sta usando adesso-»  
«Ne sta bevendo a litri».  
Il cacciatore si passò una mano tra i capelli e prese un respiro profondo. «D’accordo» accettò la cosa «Questo non cambia nulla. Non c’è altro modo» ripeté.  
Gabriel fece un verso di gola, una specie di ringhio smorzato, e le luci della camera sfarfallarono. «Che problema avete voi Winchester? Voi e il vostro maledetto egoismo, come se foste il centro dell’universo. Maledizione!» inveì, sbattendo un pugno sul pavimento. «Pensavo che fosse solo Dean, invece con ogni evidenza è una cosa ereditaria, ce l’avete nel DNA».  
«Gabriel, eri il tu il primo a dirci che dovevamo assumerci le nostre responsabilità e accettare il nostro Destino» gli ricordò Sam, in tono calmo e ragionevole.  
«Sì, be’, era una stronzata. Su questo mi pare che fossimo tutti d’accordo» ribatté, piccato.  
«Non era una stronzata. Non del tutto. Siamo stati noi a dare inizio a tutto questo e dobbiamo sistemare le cose. O almeno provarci» asserì. «Ho aperto la Gabbia di Lucifer e se non farò tutto il possibile per cercare di richiudercelo dentro, non me lo perdonerò mai. Devo fermarlo, Gabe».  
Questi si poggiò i palmi sugli occhi, tirandosi indietro i capelli con le dita. «Non posso rivivere tutto da capo» mormorò, così piano che quasi lui non riuscì a sentirlo.  
«Gabriel» lo chiamò piano, poggiando una mano sulla sua spalla.  
«Non voglio vederti in quello stato, Sammy» confessò l’arcangelo, abbassando le mani il tanto che bastava per sbirciarlo da sopra di esse.  
«Buffo» sussurrò il ragazzo, pettinandogli indietro le ciocche coloro miele, allontanandole dalla sua fronte. «Fino a poco tempo fa credevo che tu preferissi Dean, sai?» sorrise lievemente.  
« _Dean_?» chiese Gabriel, stupito, sbatacchiando le ciglia. «Diavolo, _no_ , sarebbe come tentare di farmi la versione umana di mio fratello, _ewn_ ».  
Sam si accigliò, preso in contropiede, e smise di muovere le dita, ritraendosi un po’. «Oh, fantastico. E io esattamente _chi_ ti ricordo?» arguì. «Aspetta, è per _questo_ che ti piace Dean?»  
«Ehi, è come avere un Michael con il senso dell’umorismo. Jackpot!» sogghignò l’arcangelo, scrollando le spalle.  
«Non hai risposto alla vera domanda» osservò lui, senza farsi abbindolare.  
«Tu mi ricordi… qualcuno che ha un gran bisogno di aiuto» sospirò l’amante, poi strinse i denti. «Non farò lo stesso errore per la seconda volta, Sammy. Non posso sopportare di vedere di nuovo Michael e Lucifer farsi a pezzi a vicenda. E non voglio che tu e Dean ci andiate di mezzo» disse deciso.  
«Ti ricordo Lucifer» comprese Sam, arricciando il naso, e annuì tra sé. Avrebbe dovuto aspettarselo, no? «Per questo mi facevi tutti quegli scherzi. Deve essere uno schifo avere attorno la brutta copia del tizio che ti ha strappato le ali» arguì, con un sorriso amaro a sporcargli il volto.  
«Quello che è uno _schifo_ , Samuel, è sapere che _tu_ hai in mente di fare qualcosa di incredibilmente _stupido_ e non avere modo di intervenire» calcò spingendosi di nuovo verso di lui, fissandolo ad un soffio dal suo viso.  
Il sorriso del cacciatore divenne un ghigno. Andiamo, pensava davvero che ci avrebbe creduto? «Non ti importa di me. Il tuo unico problema è che potrei diventare il vestitino del tuo fratellone e ora che Michael ha un tramite, io sono la sola cosa che li ferma dall’avere uno scontro degno di questo nome» asserì, deciso a non farsi incantare.  
«Sì, in parte. Non lo negherò» ammise l’arcangelo, sapendo di causargli una delusione.  
«E poi _cosa_?» lo incitò a concludere, piccato.  
Gabriel piantò una bacio sulla sua bocca, con rinnovata prepotenza. «E poi tu» disse. «Poi ci sei solo tu».  
Sam lo tirò contro di sé, sbattendoselo addosso con un po’ troppa violenza, forse, ma non aveva alcuna importanza mentre immergeva di nuovo le dita nei suoi capelli e succhiava le sue labbra come se non ci fosse un domani. E non c’era davvero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] La [Cadilac bianca del 1959](http://www.supernaturalwiki.com/index.php?title=Death%27s_Cadillac) di Death.  
> [2] Supernatural 5x21 – _Two Minute to Midnight_ – [O’ Death](http://www.supernaturalwiki.com/index.php?title=O_Death) (Link a [You Tube](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u1EzU9sLQ6I)).


	6. Capitolo 6

Il cielo era limpido e sereno. Le luci di Sioux Falls offuscavano un po’ quella delle stelle, ma nel complesso non era poi così male, anzi, quella difficoltà spingeva Dean a concentrarsi ancora di più per distinguere le costellazioni.  
Non che lui fosse mai stato un grande esperto di astronomia, ma quando Sam era piccolo si divertiva a cercare disegni nelle stelle per lui. Poi ovviamente il suo fratellino nerd era cresciuto e aveva iniziato a correggerlo, dicendo che quel polpo era Orione e che quella sirena sexy era Andromeda. Nerd, appunto.  
Il cacciatore si portò la bottiglia di birra ghiacciata alle labbra e scivolò lungo il cofano della sua bambina, per mettersi seduto con la schiena contro il parabrezza. Colse con la coda dell’occhio un movimento alla sua sinistra, poi sentì le pietrine della terra spianata scricchiolare sotto dei passi familiari.  
Castiel si accostò a lui, stropicciandosi gli occhi per il sonno. Dean sentì un angolo della propria bocca arricciarsi involontariamente all’insù.  
«È l’ora della nanna, moccioso» lo apostrofò con malcelato affetto.  
«Anche per te» rispose lui, osservandolo in attesa, e dopo un momento Dean si rese conto che Cas doveva essere venuto a cercarlo perché si aspettava che andassero a letto insieme.  
Duh, come suonava male.  
«Non facciamone un’abitudine, okay?» disse nervoso «Va’ a dormire, io non ho sonno».  
Non sarebbe mai riuscito ad addormentarsi, non con la consapevolezza che quella, probabilmente, era l’ultima notte di Sam sulla terra e che lui non poteva fare nulla per cambiare le cose.  
L’angelo abbassò il capo, poi sviò lo sguardo verso l’orizzonte di cataste d’auto. «Ho fatto qualcosa di sbagliato?» domandò, probabilmente pensando che fosse colpa sua.  
«No. È solo che… non ho sonno, davvero. E tu dovresti superare questa fobia, altrimenti come farai più avanti, uhm?».  
L’amico tentennò un attimo, poi si arrampicò sul cofano, accanto a lui.  
«Cas, senti-» tentò Dean. Diamine, voleva stare solo, perché quel moccioso non ci arrivava?  
«Non credo abbia molta importanza» lo interruppe lui, alzando la testa in su per osservare il cielo.  
Dean riuscì a distinguere ogni stella riflessa nel blu dei suoi occhi.  
Sogghignò. «Già, probabilmente tra un paio di giorni _nulla_ avrà più importanza. Dubito che saremo ancora da queste parti» convenne, e con _queste parti_ non intendeva casa di Bobby o Sioux Falls.  
«Non avere paura. Sono certo che il tuo Paradiso sarà bellissimo» disse Cas, sfiorandogli una spalla con la sua. «Mi piacerebbe molto poter vedere la forma che prenderà».  
«Non credo che finirò là, ma se dovesse essere, mi aspetto che tu svolazzerai lassù fin troppo spesso».  
Castiel intrecciò le mani in grembo e sorrise leggermente. «Io non ci sarò, Dean. Il Paradiso non apre le porte ai traditori».  
Lui, intento a portarsi di nuovo la bottiglia alle labbra, si fermò a metà strada e dopo un momento la rimise giù. «Quindi dove andrai, all’ _Inferno_?» domandò.  
Non gli sembrava giusto, non era per niente corretto. Cas non meritava di finire laggiù.  
«In verità, non ne ho idea» ammise l’angelo. «Io non ho un’anima, Dean, e l’Inferno è per le anime dei peccatori».  
«Quindi che ti succederà? Sparirai e basta?» chiese lui, accigliato.  
«Suppongo».  
Il cacciatore si incupì. «Be’, allora vedi di non farti ammazzare, okay?» gli intimò «Devi vivere il più possibile, molto molto a lungo, finché non troverai una soluzione. Fatti degli amici, cercati una bella ragazza, metti su famiglia, magari. Ma vedi di non crepare troppo presto».  
«Perché dovrei voler restare qui, da solo?» lo interrogò Castiel, aggrottando la fronte.  
E Dean aprì la bocca per rispondere, ma la richiuse, perché non sapeva cosa dire. Perché era la domanda che si faceva lui stesso. «Non lo so. Se le cose dovessero andare male- tutto questo va contro la mia natura. Prendermi cura di Sammy è stato il mio lavoro, lo sai. Di più, è quello che _sono_. Ma nel tuo caso… qui è meglio che da nessuna parte» disse infine.  
«Non penso. Non senza le persone giuste accanto» ribatté l’angelo, ed era strano, perché lui era quello a cui piaceva passare un sacco di tempo a osservare il mondo e le sue infinite meraviglie, e Dean si aspettava che volesse goderselo un po’ di più.  
«Troverai persone più giuste» lo rassicurò.  
«Non è possibile» borbottò Castiel, stropicciandosi di nuovo gli occhi. La sua testa ciondolò di lato e Dean si spostò impercettibilmente, in modo che cadesse sulla sua spalla.  
Il mattino li trovò ancora lì, infreddoliti e addormentati sul cofano dell’Impala.

*°*°*°*°*

Gabriel sospirò, steso sul letto, il gomito puntellato sul cuscino e la testa poggiata alla mano. Arricciò su un dito una ciocca dei capelli di Sam e attese di vedere i suoi occhi verdi aprirsi.  
Il corpo del cacciatore emergeva a tratti dalle lenzuola, creando una visione molto interessante, ma lui era completamente soddisfatto dalla lunga – e movimentata – notte appena trascorsa.  
 _Padre, posso avere questo?_ , pensò tra sé e sé, _Altre notti come questa, niente di più_. Ma no, chiaramente non poteva averle, perché quel ragazzo non apparteneva più a lui, spettava a Lucifer. Ed era un po’ criminale come suo fratello riuscisse sempre a ottenere i giocattoli più belli.  
Le palpebre di Sam tremarono, mentre emergeva dal sonno, poi le ciglia frullarono e finalmente quegli occhi si schiusero, rivelando un cocktail cangiante di verde, azzurro e castano, ancora indecisi su che sfumatura prendere quel giorno.  
«Ehi» sussurrò con voce roca.  
«Ehi, Sammy» ricambiò lui, sorridendo appena.  
«Non essere triste» gli disse il ragazzo, schioccando un bacio sul suo naso.  
«Come sai che sono triste?» domandò l’arcangelo, stupito. Uh, _cosa_? Era un bel sorriso quello che gli aveva fatto.  
«I tuoi occhi diventano più verdi, quando sei giù di morale» rispose distratto, stiracchiandosi.  
Gabriel lo fissò incredulo, era una cosa che nessuno gli aveva mai detto in milioni di anni – letteralmente. Ridacchiò, senza poterne fare a meno. «Oh, Sammy-Pooh, sei così dolce» cinguettò.  
«Sono solo un buon osservatore» si difese lui, stringendosi nelle spalle. «Ehi, ho una cosa che forse potrebbe migliorare il tuo umore» disse poi, scivolando fuori dal letto e infilandosi un paio di jeans «Torno subito» promise, sgattaiolando fuori dalla camera.  
Quando riapparve, pochi minuti dopo, stringeva tra le mani due sacchi molto grossi, ma dall’aria leggerissima, e sembrava perplesso.  
«Cosa c’è?» domandò l’arcangelo.  
«Avevo paura di svegliare Cas e Dean, ma non sono in camera. È più tardi di quanto penso?» chiese confuso, poggiando i sacchi sul letto e sedendosi di nuovo accanto a lui.  
«No, è appena l’alba» lo rassicurò l’amante, tirandosi su e poggiando la schiena contro i cuscini.  
«Strano» decretò il cacciatore.  
«Cos’hai lì?» fece Gabriel, curioso.  
«Scoprilo» lo incitò l’altro, sorridendo.  
Lui attirò a sé uno dei sacchi, notando subito che erano davvero molto leggeri come sembravano, e slegò il laccio che lo chiudeva. Immediatamente venne investito da una forte luce bianca e rimase a bocca aperta: era pieno di piume. Le _sue_ piume.  
«Sono parte della tua Grazia, no? Quindi non mi sembrava il caso di gettarle via. Magari puoi farci qualcosa di utile» spiegò Sam, incrociando il suo sguardo stupito.  
«Non capisco, dovrebbero essere svanite a quest’ora» disse l’arcangelo.  
«Oh, ho cosparso l’interno dei sacchi con l’olio di Gerusalemme. A quanto pare ha funzionato».  
Gabriel gli regalò un sorriso accecante «Ragazzo intelligente» lo elogiò, afferrandolo per la nuca e catturando la sua bocca.  
«Allora, possono esserti utili?» domandò lui.  
«Sì, posso decisamente farci qualcosa» decretò Gabriel.

*°*°*°*°*

Dean uscì dal vecchio edificio diroccato, seguendo Cas e Sam, che caricarono quattro bottiglioni di sangue nel cofano dell’Impala, mentre lui si puliva uno sbaffo rosso da una guancia. Si sentiva nauseato.  
Era toccato soprattutto a lui, ovviamente, dissanguare i demoni, e guardare Castiel imbottigliare con cura il sangue che suo fratello avrebbe dovuto bere aveva rischiato di rivoltargli lo stomaco, nonostante ormai pensasse di essere abituato a tutta la merda possibile.  
Raggiunse Bobby, che davanti al suo furgone controllava alcuni giornali, e il vecchio cacciatore – di nuovo in piedi – lo scrutò con cautela.  
«Non sono ancora abituato a vederti a quest’altezza» ammise Dean.  
Bobby sorrise brevemente, un po’ ironico. «Stai bene?» gli domandò poi, serio.  
«No, non direi» rispose lui, sincero. «Trovato qualcosa di utile?»  
«Non lo so, a te sembrano segni, questi? Un ciclone in Florida, temperature a picco a Detroit, incendi a Los Angeles…» citò Singer, gettando i quotidiani l’uno sull’altro.  
«Aspetta, che hai detto di Detroit?» chiese il ragazzo, accigliato.  
«La temperatura è scesa fin quasi a meno dieci gradi, ma solo in un raggio di cinque isolati nella zona del centro. Si stanno gelando il culo».  
 _«Succederà a Detroit, Dean»_.  
«È lì, il Diavolo è lì» disse, cupo.  
«Ne sei sicuro?» gli domandò Bobby.  
Il maggiore dei Winchester lanciò un’occhiata al fratello; una brutta sensazione gli inchiodava il petto, togliendogli il respiro. «Sì, ne sono certo».

*°*°*°*°*

Sam passò il peso da un piede all’altro, facendo scricchiolare le assi del pavimento. Guardare Gabriel riempire una sacca da viaggio con i propri vestiti, come una persona normale, era strano; era convinto che l’arcangelo non avesse bisogno di certe cose, che prendesse ciò che voleva quando voleva. Evidentemente preferiva fare acquisti, come tutti gli esseri umani.  
«Non voglio che tu venga» disse, attirando la sua attenzione.  
Gabriel si voltò a guardarlo, accigliato. «Scusa?»  
«Non voglio che tu venga con noi. Correresti un rischio inutile» ripeté il ragazzo, avvicinandosi di più a lui.  
«Sono più robusto di quello che sembro, dolcezza» gli assicurò, riprendendo ad impilare vestiti. I suoi gesti erano bruschi, secchi, il volto adombrato; non lo vedeva sorridere da ore.  
Sam gli accarezzò un braccio, obbligandolo a voltarsi verso di lui. «Non voglio che tu mi veda- quando-» cercò di spiegare.  
L’arcangelo strinse i denti. «Avresti dovuto pensarci prima, biscottino».  
«Gabe, ti prego, non rendere le cose più difficili» sussurrò, stringendolo sopra i gomiti.  
Lui abbassò lo sguardo, incazzato, addolorato. «Non puoi chiedermi di restare qui. Non puoi chiedermelo» disse con rabbia, ma suonava più come una supplica.  
«Ho paura di non farcela, se sarete tutti lì. Di non- di non riuscire a dire sì, alla fine» confessò Sam.  
Gabriel ispirò profondamente, a bocca aperta, come se non riuscisse più a respirare, poi lo afferrò per la nuca e lo tirò giù contro di sé, premendo il volto tra i suoi capelli.  
Lui stava scomodo piegato in quel modo, ma non importava. Gli abbracciò la vita e nascose il viso nella curva del suo collo, respirando il suo profumo.  
In viaggio, con la testa poggiata contro il finestrino dell’Impala, Sam chiuse gli occhi e cercò di pensare solo a quello, solo allo zucchero filato. La pioggia tamburellava sui vetri ed era l’unico rumore udibile, a parte il rombo del motore e un leggero russare proveniente dai sedili posteriori.  
Per un attimo si lasciò cullare dall’idea che, prima o poi, tutto quello sarebbe finito e allora avrebbero fatto di nuovo l’amore, con quell’unico rumore in sottofondo, la pioggia sui vetri, per tutta la notte, per giorni interi, finché non avessero avuto più nemmeno le forze per respirare.  
«È proprio un angioletto» Dean sorrise divertito, voltandosi un momento a guardare Castiel, addormentato là dietro.  
Sam seguì il suo sguardo, lasciando scorrere gli occhi sulle pieghe del trench; l’unica cosa dei vecchi abiti che Cas avesse recuperato. «Gli angeli non dormono» disse funereo.  
Suo fratello fece un smorfia e, di colpo, anche se non aveva detto niente, anche se non lo aveva nemmeno guardato, parve più infelice, più stanco. Più di quanto lui l’avesse mai visto.  
Sam sentì il cuore accartocciarsi come un foglio di carta. Non poteva credere di star facendo questo proprio a lui, di lasciarlo solo; Dean detestava la solitudine, cercava di mostrarsi sempre forte per tutti, ma la verità era che li teneva stretti per paura di venire abbandonato.  
«Dean, devi promettermi una cosa» disse quindi.  
«Certo, Sammy, tutto quello che vuoi» lo rassicurò l’altro, voltandosi a guardarlo per un momento, prima di riportare la propria attenzione sulla strada umida.  
«Sai che alla fine di questa storia, se le cose vanno come abbiamo programmato, resterò chiuso all’Inferno» iniziò e suo fratello annuì, senza interromperlo. «Devi promettermi che non cercherai di riportarmi indietro» concluse.  
« _Cosa?_ No, non esiste, te lo puoi scordare. Non erano questi i patti» replicò subito Dean, come se avessero avuto un vero accordo. E forse c’era, forse era sempre esistito; quello di non lasciarsi mai indietro, di andare avanti insieme. «Tu non ti rendi conto. Quello che ho passato io laggiù sembrerà una piacevole vacanza, in confronto».  
«Non importa. Non possiamo rischiare, Dean».  
«E cosa si suppone che dovrei fare?» inveì il maggiore, incredulo, spaesato.  
«Andrai avanti. Tornerai da Lisa, pregando che sia così stupida da riprenderti, e vivrai una semplice, noiosa apple pie life, come qualunque americano» ordinò Sam.  
«No» sbottò l’altro.  
« _No_?» chiese lui, incredulo.  
«No» rincarò Dean, testardo come un mulo. «Vuoi che ti lasci a marcire la sotto? Bene. Ma non farò finta di niente, non andrò avanti con una famiglia che conosco a malapena come se non avessi un fratello, come se tu non fossi all’Inferno, con il Diavolo. _Questa_ è la mia vita e ho comunque delle persone di cui occuparmi. Questo è quello che so fare, e lo faccio bene» asserì, lanciando un fuggevole sguardo allo specchietto retrovisore, che inquadrava Castiel.  
Sam non ribatté. Per quanto lo riguardava, era più che sufficiente. Andava bene così.

*°*°*°*°*

Bobby puntò i binocoli sulle finestre del palazzo, il più centrale di Detroit. Perfino da lì poteva vedere dei riconoscibilissimi brutti ceffi alle finestre.  
«Demoni. Almeno due dozzine. Avevi ragione, sta accadendo qualcosa» disse, rivolto a Dean, quando tornò dai ragazzi.  
«Più di qualcosa» rispose questi, cupo. «Lui è qui, lo so» aggiunse, come se potesse percepirlo.  
Ed era bizzarro, perché a ragion di logica quello più legato al Diavolo non sarebbe dovuto essere lui. Ma Dean se lo sentiva sotto pelle, come se Lucifer attirasse qualcosa nel suo sangue, come se fosse una forza superiore a volerli tutti lì.  
Il vecchio cacciatore gli rivolse uno sguardo allarmato e il ragazzo si allontanò – per non vedere la paura nei suoi occhi, per non vederla riflessa nei propri.  
Sam sospirò e osservò Bobby. Lui non riusciva a reggere il suo sguardo e al minore dei Winchester si strinse il cuore; più di chiunque altro, quell’uomo era sempre stato un padre per loro. Attese e fu lo stesso Bobby ad accostarsi.  
«Ci si vede in giro, ragazzino» sussurrò.  
Sam deglutì e annuì. «Ci si vede in giro» confermò. Nello stesso quartiere del Paradiso, se fossero stati fortunati.  
Dean chiuse gli occhi e abbassò il capo, ma fu solo Castiel – che affondò le mani nelle tasche del trench e strinse le labbra con rabbia e impotenza – ad accorgersene, mentre Sam e Bobby si abbracciavano con tutta la forza che avevano.  
«Quando ti entrerà dentro, tu combatti con le unghie e con i denti, capito?» ordinò Bobby, la voce che grattava in gola, spezzata. «Non mollare. Non cedere un millimetro».  
«Sissignore» rispose il ragazzo, prima che l’altro cacciatore si allontanasse, dandogli le spalle nel tentativo di cercare – dentro di sé – un minimo di forza per andare avanti, per lasciargli fare quella follia  
Sam si sfregò la bocca con una mano e dopo un momento si voltò a guardare il loro angelo, fermo in un angolo, come se si sentisse di troppo. Dentro di sé, lui provò un piccolo motto di tenerezza per quella creatura così bizzarra.  
«Prenditi cura di loro, okay?» disse, tendendogli la mano.  
Castiel gli rivolse uno sguardo struggente, così blu, pieno di sensi di colpa. «Non mi sarà possibile» rispose in un sospiro sofferto.  
A Sam quasi caddero le braccia. Quasi. Come faceva Dean ad avere sempre tanta pazienza? «Dillo per farmi contento» replicò, sorridendo appena.  
«Oh. Avrei dovuto mentire» comprese l’angelo, impacciato.  
Lui alzò gli occhi al cielo e sorrise, di nuovo, perché davvero, che altro poteva fare?  
Castiel tentò un’espressione leggera e convincente, finendo solo per sembrare costipato e assolutamente imbarazzante. «Certo, staranno benone» asserì.  
«Senti, solo- solo- smettila di parlare» lo bloccò Sam, prima che quella pantomina diventasse ancora più ridicola.  
Castiel lanciò uno sguardo mortificato in direzione di Dean, ma non disse altro, come Sam gli aveva chiesto, e raggiunse Bobby per lasciarli soli.  
Il cofano dell’Impala, che il maggiore dei Winchester teneva aperto, poggiandosi contro di esso, era pieno di sangue di demone imbottigliato.  
Sam si accostò, aprendo e chiudendo nervosamente le mani. _Come un drogato che si avvicina al suo pusher_ , si rese conto. «Potresti non guardare?» si stupì a pregare suo fratello, senza nemmeno riuscire a sollevare gli occhi su di lui; non voleva che lo vedesse così, non di nuovo.  
Dean esitò solo un secondo, poi si allontanò a passi lunghi, appena un po’ affrettati.  
Ci volle più tempo del previsto e, quando Sam richiuse il cofano, aveva ancora la bocca sporca di sangue, il corpo rigido, carico di energia.  
«Okay. Andiamo».  
Suo fratello fu l’unico a seguirlo, come nei piani.  
«Va bene» urlò Sam, alzando le braccia al cielo, all’indirizzo delle finestre del palazzo. «Siamo qui, figli di puttana! Venite a prenderci» ruggì, e subito due brutti ceffi in completo scuro aprirono la porta.  
«Ehi, ragazzi» li salutò Dean. «Vostro padre è a casa?»  
Vennero trascinati dentro a spintoni, in maniera niente affatto necessaria, visto che erano andati all’interrogazione alla lavagna volontariamente. _Gli farò avere un richiamo disciplinare_ , pensò il maggiore dei Winchester, prima che venissero portati davanti al Diavolo e il suo cervello si zittisse.  
«Ehi, ragazzi» li salutò Lucifer, annoiato. «Siete stati gentili a passare». Alitò sul vetro, facendolo gelare come se fuori nevicasse. «Scusate se fa un po’ freddino. La maggior parte della gente pensa che io bruci da morire,» spiegò, tracciando una linea lunga sul vetro, in verticale «ma in realtà è l’esatto opposto» completò, sovrapponendo alla parte più alta una curva all’ingiù, andando così a formare un forcone.  
«Be’, avvertirò i media» non riuscì a trattenersi Dean.  
Lucifer finalmente si voltò a guardarli e lui smise di sorridere sfrontato e deglutì, nervoso.  
«Aiutatemi a capire una cosa, ragazzi» disse. «Entrare qui passando dalla porta principale è… un tantino suicida, non trovate?»  
«Non siamo qui per combattere con te» replicò Sam, secco.  
«No? Allora perché siete qui?»  
«Voglio dire _sì_ ».  
Il Diavolo fissò il suo tramite per un lungo momento, inespressivo. «Scusa?» domandò poi.  
A Sam bastò chiudere gli occhi e concentrarsi per uccidere i due demoni che gli avevano gentilmente accompagnati lì. A esorcizzarli non ci pensò nemmeno, li uccise e basta; erano pesci piccoli. I corpi crollarono a terra con un tonfo che fece sussultare suo fratello.  
«Ti sei riempito di ovomaltina, non è vero?» rilevò Lucifer.  
«Mi hai sentito. _Sì_ » ripeté il minore dei Winchester.  
Satana strinse gli occhi, diffidente. «Stai dicendo sul serio» si rese conto, tuttavia.  
Sam scambiò uno sguardo teso con Dean, rendendosi conto di dover convincere il Diavolo della propria buona fede; era qualcosa che non aveva messo in conto. Non era bene che Lucifer fosse sospettoso.  
«Senti, quello del Giorno del Giudizio è un treno che non si fermerà» tentò. «L’abbiamo capito, ora. Vogliamo solo scendere».  
«Ovvero?»  
«Il patto del secolo» buttò lì il ragazzo. «Io ti faccio salire a bordo, ma quando sarà tutto finito, io sarò vivo, _lui_ sarà vivo, riporterai in vita i nostri genitori…»  
Il Diavolo si passò un dito sulle labbra, poi lo interruppe, seccato. «Okay, possiamo farla finita con questa telenovela? So che hai gli anelli, Sam» rivelò, gelandoli sul posto.  
Lui scosse il capo. «Non so di cosa parli» cercò di mentire.  
«Gli anelli dei Cavalieri? Le chiavi magiche della mia Gabbia?» disse Lucifer, annoiato. «Ti suona qualche campana? Andiamo, Sam, io non ti ho mai mentito. Potresti ripagarmi con lo stesso rispetto» osservò, seccato.  
Dean chiuse gli occhi, terrorizzato. _Siamo fottuti_ , pensò con liquida chiarezza. Si voltarono nervosi, seguendo il suo passeggiare per la stanza, e Satana alzò le mani, con fare innocente.  
«Tranquilli, non sono arrabbiato» li rassicurò. «Un match di wrestling dentro la tua testa. Mi piace l’idea» considerò, annuendo tra sé. «Solo tu ed io, un unico round?» propose, soppesando la cosa con le mani. «Niente trucchi» promise. «Se vinci tu, salti in quel buco. Se vinco io… Be’, vinco io» scrollò le spalle. «Che ne dici, Sam? _I’ll bet a fiddle of gold against your soul, ‘cause I think I’m better than you_ » [1] canticchiò.  
Dean scosse la testa inconsciamente, cercando lo sguardo del fratello, ma lui strinse i denti e piegò le labbra all’ingiù, testardo.  
«Quindi lo sa. Non cambia niente» osservò.  
«Sam» tentò il maggiore.  
«Non abbiamo altra scelta» rispose lui.  
«No» lo supplicò Dean.  
« _Sì_ » affermò Sam, quasi sbattendolo in faccia al Diavolo, rimasto in silenzio a lasciarli decidere, come un guanto di sfida.  
Lucifer non replicò, semplicemente chiuse gli occhi, poi una luce fortissima prese a emanare dal suo corpo ed un fischio acuto – la sua vera voce – riempì la stanza.  
Dean si riparò gli occhi e, un momento dopo, era tutto finito: i corpi di Sam e Nick erano entrambi a terra, all’apparenza incolumi. Lui si affrettò a prendere gli anelli dalla tasca e li lanciò contro un muro, recitando rapidamente la preghiera che Death gli aveva insegnato in quella pizzeria di Chicago.  
La chiave si attaccò alla parete come una calamita, poi l’intonaco iniziò a creparsi e sgretolarsi, e in breve un buco nero si aprì dietro di esso, risucchiando l’aria come se volesse catturare tutti al suo interno.  
Sam si riscosse con un gemito sofferente, cercando di tirarsi su. «Dean» lo chiamò. «Riesco a sentirlo».  
«Sammy! Devi andare, adesso» disse con urgenza, aiutandolo a mettersi in piedi.  
«Oh, Dio» gemette, ancora.  
«Vai, Sam. _Ora_ » insistette il maggiore, mentre l’altro si reggeva al suo braccio.  
Lui avanzò verso lo squarcio della parete e guardò dentro l’abisso, terrorizzato. Ma all’improvviso i suoi occhi si sgranarono con cupidigia e accennò un sogghigno, poi si voltò di nuovo verso Dean, imbronciando la bocca e scrollando le spalle.  
«Ti stavo solo prendendo in giro» annuì. «Sam se n’è andato da un pezzo». Il Diavolo chiuse la Gabbia pronunciando la preghiera inversa e raccolse gli anelli, alzando sul ragazzo uno sguardo compassionevole. «Ti avevo detto che sarebbe sempre successo a Detroit» gli ricordò.  
Sarebbe stato così in ogni tempo, in ogni dimensione.  
Poi scomparve, lasciando Dean da solo nella stanza.  
Lui si portò le mani tra i capelli, gli occhi carichi di lacrime e disperazione. Finito. Era tutto finito.

*°*°*°*°*

Le strade di Detroit erano affollate, piene di gente disperata che faceva su e giù, senza meta.  
Dean, Bobby e Castiel si fermarono davanti a una vetrina di elettrodomestici tappezzata di televisori, ognuno sintonizzato su un canale diverso, ognuno trasmetteva la notizia di una diversa tragedia.  
«È iniziata» sentenziò l’angelo, le mani affossate nelle tasche del trench, le spalle curve.  
«Grazie, Einstein. Quindi che facciamo?» replicò il suo protetto.  
«Suggerisco di trovare un negozio di liquori e consumare ingenti quantità di alcool» propose, piatto.  
«Tutto qui?» replicò Dean.  
Castiel gli rivolse uno sguardo sperduto, impaurito, non meno disperato di quelli della folla che li attorniava e forse anche di più, perché lui conosceva la verità, sapeva cosa sarebbe accaduto, l’aveva visto succedere altre volte. Ma stavolta sarebbe stato peggio, molto peggio.  
«Ci arrendiamo?» continuò il ragazzo, cercando Bobby con lo sguardo.  
Il vecchio cacciatore non sembrava in condizioni migliori del loro angelo spiumato. «Non ci abbiamo mai creduto troppo» ammise.  
«Sapete una cosa? Andate al diavolo. Se non mi aiutate voi, cercherò qualcun altro» decise lui, impugnando il cellulare e puntando al vicolo dove aveva lasciato l’Impala.  
Castiel lo seguì e lo afferrò per un gomito, trattenendolo. «Dean, non c’è nulla che possiamo fare. Voglio solo che tu capisca che andando lì non vedrai altro che Michael che uccide tuo fratello».  
«Allora non lo lascerò morire da solo» rispose lui, cocciuto.  
L’angelo scosse il capo, spaventato, ma che diritto aveva di trattenerlo, di cercare egoisticamente di tenerlo al sicuro? Con ogni probabilità di lì a breve sarebbero stati tutti morti. E sapeva che sarebbe finita così, che alla fine Dean avrebbe scelto Sam, l’aveva sempre saputo.  
«Hai promesso che ti occuperai di noi» si ritrovò a mormorare, comunque.  
Il ragazzo sgranò leggermente gli occhi, sorpreso. «Eri sveglio?»  
«Parlavate in tono abbastanza alto. Mi dispiace» rispose, chinando il capo.  
Dean si leccò le labbra e chiuse gli occhi. «Cas, _devo_ farlo» sussurrò «Non vuoi salvare Sam?» chiese incredulo.  
«Certo che voglio!»  
«Allora _aiutami_ » calcò il ragazzo, legando gli occhi ai suoi.  
La mano di Castiel tremò appena sul suo braccio, ma poi l’angelo annuì, deciso. «Sempre» giurò.  
Dean annuì a sua volta e per un momento provò l’impulso fortissimo di stringerlo a sé e baciarlo sulla fronte. Si limitò a lisciargli il bavero del trench, soffermando per un momento la mano al centro del suo petto, prima di riprendere a camminare.  
Sedette in macchina, affiancato dall’angelo, e cercò un numero nella rubrica del cellulare.  
«Padrona Magda» rispose una voce piena di anticipazione.  
«Chuck?» fece lui, inarcando un sopraciglio.  
«Oh, Dean! Non mi aspettavo che chiamassi, non ne avevo proprio idea» esclamò il Profeta, nervoso.  
«Chi è Padrona Magda?» replicò lui, vagamente divertito.  
«Nessuno. Solo un’amica».  
 _Certo_ , pensò il cacciatore. «Che ne è stato di Becky?»  
«Non ha funzionato. Io- la rispettavo troppo» rispose Chuck.  
«Ti sei messo con una stronzetta vergine, che ti aspettavi?» sbuffò Dean. «Senti, Chuck, è cominciata» aggiunse poi, serio.  
«Lo so, Dean» sospirò il Profeta. «L’ho visto. Io- in effetti, stavo scrivendo».  
«Sai dove succederà?»  
«Gli angeli tengono tutto molto segreto. Ma io l’ho visto comunque. I privilegi dell’essere un Profeta» si vantò leggermente. «È domani, a mezzogiorno in punto. Il posto si chiama Stull Cemetery».  
Il cacciatore mimò quel nome con le labbra. «L’ho già sentito» considerò, cercando di fare mente locale. «È alla periferia di Lawrence! Che diavolo ci fanno lì?»  
«Non lo so. Immagino che tutto debba finire dov’è cominciato» suppose Chuck. «Buona fortuna, Dean».  
«Grazie, Chuck» rispose lui, chiudendo la chiamata. Attese un momento, stringendo forte il cellulare, poi incontrò lo sguardo di Castiel, paziente e rassicurante, lì in attesa per lui. Quindi compose a memoria un numero familiare.  
Il telefono di casa di Bobby squillò solo due volte, prima che la voce affannata di Gabriel rispondesse, piena di speranza: «Sammy?»  
Dean mancò un battito. _Oh, stupido arcangelo_. Doveva saperlo. Doveva saperlo che, anche se le cose fossero andate bene, non sarebbe stato Sam a chiamare. «Tieniti pronto, sto venendo a prenderti. Andiamo a fare una chiacchierata con i nostri fratelli» disse, mettendo in moto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] [The Charlie Daniels Band - The Devil Went Down To Georgia](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4W0Qns-eaT8). Lucifer la cita anche nell’originale; Supernatual 5x22 – Swan Song.


	7. Capitolo 7

Una volta Jimmy Novak gli aveva detto che avere un angelo al proprio interno era come essere legato ad una stella cometa. Solo ora Sam poteva capire cosa intendesse. Lucifer non mentiva quando aveva detto di essere gelido; era ghiaccio dentro di lui, nel suo corpo, e attorno a lui, circondando la sua anima.  
Sam avrebbe dato qualunque cosa – qualunque. Cosa – per un briciolo di calore. Ed era così difficile concentrarsi, restare focalizzato, mentre tremava. Ogni suo sforzo era diretto nel rimanere cosciente di sé, presente, nel non permettere a tutto quel freddo di renderlo insensibile.  
 _Non tentare di resistere, Sam. Lasciati andare e sarà più facile, te lo prometto_ , gli sussurrò Lucifer. Attorno a lui, dentro di lui.  
Il ragazzo tremò e scosse il capo, o almeno lo avrebbe fatto se avesse potuto. «Mai!» sbottò.  
Tentò di pensare al calore, di _ricordare_ il calore: la luce del sole sulla pelle; i fuochi d’artificio che Dean aveva fatto esplodere il quattro luglio, solo per lui, disubbidendo al loro padre; John, l’abbraccio di suo padre, perché non importa cosa pensasse Dean – _cosa tutti pensassero_ –, Sam voleva bene a suo padre; Jessica, il suo sorriso, le fiamme ardenti dietro la sua schiena quella volta che si erano addormentati davanti al camino; le mani ruvide di Bobby che correggevano la sua presa sul fucile; Gabriel, il suo corpo bollente, così stretto, le sue braccia che lo stringevano fino a fargli male, i suoi baci, le sue dita tra i capelli…  
 _Cos’era quello, Sam?_ , chiese Lucifer, curioso, divertito, interrompendolo bruscamente. _Hai provato un po’ di torta Paradiso, non è così? Un bel salto di qualità, dall’ultima scelta, non c’è che dire_.  
«Va’ all’Inferno. Esci dalla mia testa, figlio di puttana» ringhiò.  
 _No, no, Sam. Non erano questi i patti. Ho vinto io, quindi… ho vinto io_ , gli ricordò.

*°*°*°*°*

Il vecchio cimitero era tranquillo e deserto, solo il vento turbava il silenzio, e un corvo attraversò l’aria gracchiando, proprio come nello scenario di qualche macabro film di serie B. Lucifer sorrise, guardandolo volare via, poi venne distratto da un battito d’ali completamente differente.  
Il suo cuore – il cuore di Sam – incespicò, sbatté contro le costole, poi corse via, e Lucifer si voltò per incontrare due occhi sorprendentemente azzurri; curioso, pensava che il verde fosse il marchio di fabbrica dei Winchester.  
Prese un respiro profondo, mentre suo fratello lo osservava in silenzio, immobile, imperscrutabile, nel corpo di un ragazzo sin troppo giovane per rendergli giustizia.  
«È bello vederti, Michael» sospirò, perché in fin dei conti non aveva aspettato altro che quello per tanto, troppo tempo.  
«Anche per me» rispose lui, la voce piatta, sempre troppo controllata. «È passato troppo tempo» osservò, come se fossero due amici che si erano persi di vista per un mese o due.  
«Riesci a credere che siamo finalmente qui?» sogghignò Lucifer.  
Michael si avvicinò di qualche passo, pensoso, la bocca piegata in una smorfia scettica. «No» ammise. «Non proprio» e anche lui si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro.  
Sarebbe stato così semplice, davvero così facile allungare una mano, farla scorrere sul suo braccio fino a intrecciare le dita con le sue. Portare l’altra tra quei capelli biondi, accarezzare il suo viso.  
«Sei pronto?» gli domandò suo fratello, spezzando il momento, e Lucifer smise di sorridere.  
«Più che mai» rispose, perché nonostante tutto, l’avrebbe fatto. Ed era giusto che Michael lo sapesse, come doveva sapere che… «Parte di me vorrebbe che non fossimo costretti a farlo» confessò.  
Il grande Principe degli angeli, chiuso nel corpo di un ragazzino, strinse le labbra e annuì. «Già. Anche io» disse, con una nota così dolce da accartocciargli il cuore.  
«Allora _perché_ lo facciamo?» chiese il Diavolo, tentando un passo avanti.  
«Oh, tu sai perché» lo placcò subito suo fratello. «Non ho scelta, dopo quello che hai fatto».  
«Quello che ho fatto?» ripeté lui. «E se _non_ fosse colpa mia?» domandò rigido, la rabbia che iniziava lentamente a ribollire.  
«E questo cosa vorrebbe dire?»  
« _Pensaci_. Papà ha creato _tutto_. Questo significa che _Lui_ mi ha fatto così come sono, Dio _voleva_ il Diavolo» calcò, tentando di farlo ragionare.  
Ma Michael distolse lo sguardo, cocciuto. «Quindi?»  
«Quindi _perché_?» gli diede un’ulteriore imbeccata lui. «E perché farci combattere? Non riesco proprio a capirne lo scopo» si lamentò, frustrato.  
«Qual è il _tuo_ scopo?» replicò il fratello, stanco di tutto quel discorso.  
«Stiamo per ucciderci a vicenda. E per cosa?» domandò, sotto gli occhi profondi di Michael, troppo azzurri, troppo innocenti per essere davvero adatti a lui. «Uno dei test di Papà. E non ne conosciamo neppure la risposta» rilevò. «Siamo fratelli. Solo- … scendiamo dalla scacchiera» offrì, lo pregò.  
Michael distolse ancora lo sguardo e spostò il peso da un piede all’altro, in bilico, tentato, le sopraciglia aggrottate in una maschera di dolore. Lucifer avrebbe semplicemente voluto allungare una mano e lisciare la sua fronte con un pollice, spazzare via quelle rughe disperate.  
Suo fratello aprì la bocca, la richiuse, poi trasse un respiro profondo. «Mi dispiace, io- … io non posso farlo» rispose a fatica, la voce ferma nonostante tutto. «Sono un bravo figlio» gli sbatté in faccia. «E ho i miei ordini».  
«Ma puoi non seguirli» ritentò il Diavolo.  
«Cosa? Credi che mi _ribellerò_? _Adesso_?» calcò Michael e le labbra di Lucifer tremarono per un attimo, solo un attimo.  
 _No, non lo credo, ma ti supplico, fallo. Non costringerci a questo, Michael_.  
«Non sono come te» sottolineò suo fratello.  
«Ti prego, Michael» alla fine lo disse, Lucifer sollevò lo sguardo e lo disse.  
«Sai, non sei cambiato nemmeno _un po’_ , fratellino» sbottò Michael. «Sempre a incolpare tutti, tranne te stesso» osservò. «Eravamo insieme. Eravamo felici» gli ricordò. «Ma tu mi hai tradito. Hai tradito tutto noi. E hai fatto sì che nostro Padre se ne andasse».  
«Nessuno obbliga Papà a fare qualcosa. È _Lui_ che sta facendo questo a _noi_ » insistette Lucifer.  
«Sei un mostro, Lucifer» replicò il maggiore, con voce spezzata, facendogli piegare il capo. «E devo ucciderti».  
Lui annuì appena. «Se questo è quello che deve essere,» cominciò, deglutendo il nodo che gli stringeva la gola «allora voglio vederti provare» concluse, stringendo i denti.  
Si girarono attorno, studiandosi in silenzio, come due cowboy in un vecchio western.  
 _Manca giusto la palla d’erba secca che rotola per terra_ , li schernì Sam, e Lucifer lo soffocò più a fondo, sbattendogli la porta in faccia.  
Poi un rumore improvviso attirò la sua attenzione e quella di Michael, il rombo di una macchina in lontananza, che varcava l’ingresso del cimitero avvicinandosi a loro. Una vecchia Impala nera molto familiare.  
Non fu difficile distinguere, anche a distanza, le due persone alla guida: Dean Winchester e Gabriel.  
«Salve, ragazzi» li salutò il secondo, scendendo dalla macchina. «Scusate, stiamo interrompendo qualcosa?»  
«Ehi, dobbiamo parlare» aggiunse Dean, all’indirizzo di Lucifer.  
Questi scambiò un’occhiata esasperata con Michael.  
«Dean. Gabe» li salutò. «Perfino per voi questo è un nuovo picco di stupidità».  
«Sai com’è, non vorremmo mai deludere le vostre aspettative» sogghignò Gabriel.  
«Oh, non parlavo con te, parlavo con Sam» rispose invece il ragazzo, facendogli inarcare le sopracciglia.  
Dall’altro lato si accostarono Castiel e Bobby, circondando i due arcangeli.  
Michael rivolse loro uno sguardo distratto, indifferente alla loro presenza, prima di tornare a rivolgersi al maggiore dei Winchester. «Non sei più il tramite, Dean» gli fece presente. «Non hai diritto di stare qui».  
Ma lui non parve sentirlo affatto. «Adam, se sei lì da qualche parte, mi dispiace davvero tanto» disse solo.  
«Adam non è in casa, ora» ribatté, spiccio.  
«Be’, allora sei il prossimo della lista. Ora ho bisogno di cinque minuti con lui» rispose Dean, spostando lo sguardo su Lucifer.  
«Tu, piccolo verme. Non sei più parte di questa storia!» sbottò Michael, avanzando verso di lui.  
Gabriel si frappose fra loro e il cacciatore, sollevando le mani in segno di pace. «Sentite, ragazzi» tentò. «Possiamo farlo con le buone, o con le cattive» chiarì. «Cinque minuti per parlare con Sam, non chiediamo di più».  
«No» rispose, semplicemente il maggiore dei suoi fratelli, categorico.  
«Okay, volevo essere carino, Mikie, ma mi costringi a diventare rude» disse, poi fece due rapidi passi avanti, lo afferrò per la nuca e lo baciò.  
Dean indietreggiò di un passo, incredulo, Lucifer socchiuse la bocca, aggrottando la fronte, ma prima che chiunque potesse reagire in qualunque modo, Gabriel e Michael erano spariti in un battito d’ali.  
«Be’, non c’è che dire, ottimo diversivo» constatò il ragazzo.

*°*°*°*°*

Le labbra di Michael erano caldissime, come se avesse la febbre, sorprendentemente morbide. Non fu un vero bacio, suo fratello a malapena reagì, rimase immobile, scioccato. Pochi secondi che gli diedero il tempo di teletrasportare entrambi il più lontano possibile.  
Gabriel si scostò, incontrando quegli occhi turchesi, poi sentì le ginocchia cedere e dovette aggrapparsi a lui, mentre una scarica di dolore gli scuoteva la schiena, togliendogli le forze.  
Michael lo sostenne istintivamente, passando un braccio attorno alla sua vita e gli scostò i capelli dal volto con un gesto ruvido, mentre lui ansimava sulla sua spalla.  
«Che diavolo era quello?» domandò irritato.  
Nonostante tutto, Gabriel riuscì a percepire una certa preoccupazione sotto quello strato di rabbia, e sorrise. «Meglio questo di una motolov fatta con olio santo» rispose criptico. «Avevo bisogno di parlarti, da soli».  
«Ti ascolto» concesso suo fratello, aggiustando la presa in modo che entrambi fossero più comodi.  
«Immagino che pregarti di desistere non funzionerebbe, non è così?» tentò.  
Michael sembrava piuttosto esasperato. «Non cominciare pure tu con queste sciocchezze. Ho degli ordini da eseguire, Gabriel».  
«Come puoi essere certo che sia ancora il volere di Dio?» domandò il minore. «Non è così che ci aveva detto che sarebbero andate le cose, Mike. Per cosa lo stai facendo? Per _chi_? Papà non c’è, Michael. E pensi davvero che sia questo che voglia? Mezzo mondo distrutto dai vostri stupidi litigi, i suoi figli che si ammazzano a vicenda? Sii almeno onesto con te stesso e di’ che semplicemente volevi rivedere Lucifer, che non riuscivi più ad andare avanti. Nessuno potrebbe biasimarti, fratello».  
Il maggiore scosse il capo, ferito. «Come puoi- proprio tu, Gabriel!» inveì.  
«Proprio io, perché ti voglio bene, Michael. Ti ho sempre voluto bene. E sono l’unico che ti conosce. Non starò a guardare mentre ti suicidi, maledetto stupido!» sbottò.  
«Allora non lo vedrai» decretò lui, gelido. Affondò una mano nella sua schiena, nella sua Grazia, e la bocca di Gabriel si spalancò in un gridò che scosse il cielo.

*°*°*°*°*

«Che diavolo era quello?» sbottò Lucifer, incazzato, indicando il punto in cui Gabriel e Michael erano scomparsi.  
«Amico, non ne ho idea. Non chiedermi cosa passi per quella testa luccicante e strafatta di zuccheri» sogghignò Dean, divertito. « _Francamente, mio caro, me ne infischio_. Ed ora… Sam, ascoltami, sono qui» tentò, cambiando completamente tono.  
«Sai, ho cercato di essere gentile con te, per il bene di Sam» cominciò il Diavolo. «Ma tu sei proprio una spina nel culo» concluse, afferrandolo per il bavero della giacca e dandogli un pugno dritto su uno zigomo.  
«Sammy…» ritentò il cacciatore.  
«Oh, non ti preoccupare, è qui. E sentirà il rumore delle tua ossa che si spezzano. Una a una» lo rassicurò Lucifer, colpendolo ancora, mandandolo a sbattere contro la portiera dell’Impala.  
«No!» Castiel cercò di intervenire, frapponendosi tra loro.  
Il Diavolo lo afferrò sotto la mascella e gli spezzò il collo come fosse un grissino.  
Dean seguì il corpo dell’angelo crollare a terra, senza sentire più nulla, senza respirare, il sangue gelato nelle vene, il cuore bloccato.  
 _«Io non ci sarò, Dean. Il Paradiso non apre le porte ai traditori».  
«Quindi dove andrai, all’Inferno?»  
«In verità, non ne ho idea. Io non ho un’anima, Dean, e l’Inferno è per le anime dei peccatori»_.  
Gli occhi di Castiel lo fissavano, blu, spalancati e ciechi. Vuoti.  
 _«Hai promesso che ti occuperai di noi»_.  
Satana lo afferrò di nuovo per la giacca, ma il ragazzo non ci badò, almeno finché due spari non colpirono quel corpo. Lucifer si voltò a guardare Bobby, che stringeva ancora il fucile tra le braccia; mosse una mano ed il collo del vecchio cacciatore ruotò, rompendosi con un colpo secco.  
«NO!» urlò Dean, con quanto fiato aveva.  
Lucifer lo colpì allo stomaco, facendolo piegare in avanti, poi gli assestò un manrovescio che lo buttò giù come un birillo.  
Al ragazzo girava la testa e cominciava ad avere la vista offuscata. Sputò sangue a terra, insieme a una scheggia di dente, forse, poi tentò di focalizzare di nuovo lo sguardo su di lui, malgrado non riuscisse più ad aprire bene un occhio. «Sono qui, Sammy… » rantolò, prima di prendere un altro cazzotto sul muso. Un calcio lo raggiunse alle costole, e poi un altro, e un altro ancora. «Sono qui… Non me ne vado».  
Il Diavolo alzò il pugno, pronto a colpirlo di nuovo, poi un raggio di sole si rifletté sulle cromature dell’Impala, riverberandogli negli occhi e attirando la sua attenzione. Nel posacenere dello sportello, sui sedili posteriori, c’era un soldatino di plastica incastrato di traverso e, poco più sotto, delle iniziali incise rozzamente: S. W. – D. W.  
Vide una mano paffuta infilare il giocattolo lì dentro; un faccino pieno di lentiggini aprirsi in un sorriso mentre marchiavano i loro nomi – oh, papà li avrebbe uccisi!; le dita di Dean arruffargli i capelli; infilare una cassetta nel mangianastri; battere sul volante a tempo di musica; attaccargli un cucchiaio di plastica sul naso; ogni sorriso, ogni anno, ogni lacrima, ogni ricordo.  
BAM!  
Sam sbatté la porta in faccia a Lucifer.  
Prese un respiro profondo, come se per tutto quel tempo fosse stato in apnea, e ansimò, nel tentativo di tenere la porta chiusa. Osservò il fratello, sanguinante e pesto, riverso a terra e tentò un sorriso. «Andrà tutto bene, Dean. Lo sto tenendo» disse tra i denti. Poi si frugò in tasca, prese gli anelli, li gettò a terra, dietro di sé, e pronunciò la preghiera per aprire la Gabbia.  
Fu allora che ricomparve Michael, gettando sull’erba il corpo esanime di Gabriel. «Non farlo, Sam. Non è così che deve andare» tentò di convincerlo.  
«Cosa gli hai fatto?» ansimò il ragazzo, scrutando il volto del suo arcangelo. Le spalle della sua camicia erano coperte di sangue.  
«Starà bene» disse l’altro, indifferente.  
Sam chiuse gli occhi; non aveva tempo per pensarci. Indietreggiò e spalancò le braccia, pronto a lasciarsi cadere.  
«No!» gridò Michael, afferrandolo per la giacca.  
Lui tentò di respingerlo, ma era troppo tardi, stava già precipitando, e – senza nemmeno volerlo davvero – lo tirò dentro con sé.  
La terra si richiuse sopra di loro.  
Dean guardò l’erba intonsa con occhi ciechi. «No» rantolò, in mezzo ai corpi che lo circondavano. «No» soffiò. Una singola lacrima rotolò giù dall’occhio ancora sano.

*°*°*°*°*

Dean non seppe mai quanto tempo rimase lì in ginocchio, su quello spiazzo d’erba verde. Riusciva a malapena a respirare – _costole rotte_ , lo informò un angolo del suo cervello – e vedeva da un solo occhio; l’altro era completamente gonfio e pesto. In bocca aveva sapore di terra, sangue e cenere.  
Potevano essere passate ore, come una manciata di secondi. Non gli interessava. Il tempo non aveva senso, nulla aveva senso. Il mondo era salvo, ma non sembrava una cosa poi così importante, dopotutto. E lui era salvo, ma questo non aveva mai avuto _alcuna_ importanza; non aveva più senso di esistere.  
Un battito d’ali lo riscosse, attirando il suo sguardo, per quanto riuscisse a vedere. Quando sollevò il volto, Gabriel era accanto a lui, incolume, gli occhi dorati e tristi fissi su di lui. Gli sfiorò i capelli con una mano gentile e all’improvviso ogni dolore scomparve, la sua vista tornò ad essere perfetta, perfino il sapore di sangue sparì dalla sua bocca.  
L’arcangelo lo aiutò ad alzarsi e Dean lo fissò incredulo. «Gabe, sei tu Dio?» domandò spaventato, perché non c’era altra spiegazione, nessuna al mondo. Il suo corpo era riverso a terra, dietro di lui, fino a un attimo prima; ne era certo.  
Un angolo della bocca dell’arcangelo si arricciò involontariamente. «È molto carino da parte tua, Dean, ma no. Sono solo io» rispose. «Tornato e migliorato».  
Si voltò a guardare il corpo di Castiel e poggiò un ginocchio a terra, accovacciandosi accanto a lui. «Addio, fratello» mormorò con un filo di voce, chiudendogli le palpebre.  
«N-Non… non puoi fare nulla per lui?» domandò il ragazzo, le mani tremanti, il respiro bloccato in gola.  
Gabriel scosse tristemente il capo. «Non c’è nulla da riportare indietro, Dean» spiegò con gentilezza.  
«No…» mormorò lui, solo con le labbra, senza voce. Le sopraciglia che si incontravano al centro della fronte e gli occhi velati. Era colpa sua. Aveva promesso di badare a lui.  
«Mi dispiace» sussurrò l’arcangelo, rimettendosi in piedi. E poi sentì un singhiozzo alle sue spalle e qualcuno tossire forte, e quando si voltò Castiel era riverso su un fianco, il volto pallido e le ciglia che frullavano, confuso.  
«Oh, Padre…» smozzicò Gabriel, chinandosi per aiutarlo a tirarsi su, seguito immediatamente da Dean, che lo tirò addosso, stringendo una mano sulla stoffa del trench, come se avesse paura di lasciarlo andare.  
L’arcangelo gli diede una pacca entusiasta sulla spalla, prima di spostarsi. Sfiorò le fronte di Bobby con due dita e questi riaprì gli occhi con un respiro secco.  
«Cos’è successo?» gracchiò Castiel, reggendosi alla spalla di Dean. Lui lo tenne contro di sé, non tanto perché l’angelo non riuscisse a stare in piedi, ma perché lui aveva bisogno di stringere qualcosa. Qualcosa di reale.  
«Sam ce l’ha fatta. Ha aperto la Gabbia e ci ha trascinato dentro anche Michael» rispose atono.  
Gabriel fissava quel lembo di terra come se non riuscisse a vedere altro, le braccia abbandonate lungo i fianchi, le spalle curve, il volto vuoto.  
Dean si chiese se anche lui avesse lo stesso aspetto.  
All’improvviso si accorse che l’arcangelo aveva perso tutto, come lui. Forse anche di più: i fratelli maggiori che seguiva dalla notte dei tempi e il suo ultimo amante.  
Istintivamente, il ragazzo allungò una mano sul suo braccio e lo strinse, cercando il suo sguardo. Non sapeva cosa dire. Non c’era nulla da dire.  
«Te lo riporterò indietro, Dean» gli promise Gabriel, senza voltarsi. Poi sparì.

*°*°*°*°*

Sam si svegliò per il caldo, l’aria era a dir poco irrespirabile. _Cosa ti aspettavi dall’Inferno?_ , si chiese, e quella voce gli mise i brividi, perché non era più la sua.  
Spalancò gli occhi con un sussulto, aspettandosi di vedere il proprio corpo andare a fuoco, ma quando li aprì vide solo luce, così tanta che ci mise un po’ a capire cosa stesse succedendo.  
La prima cosa che riconobbe, quindi, fu il rumore: il rombo familiare dell’Impala. Poi l’odore: il profumo dei sedili di pelle, e lo zucchero filato.  
 _Zucchero filato_.  
«Gabriel» gracchiò, con la gola secca, mettendo finalmente a fuoco il proprio corpo, steso sotto un sole accecante.  
Doveva essere primo pomeriggio e l’Impala non aveva mai avuto l’aria condizionata; la temperatura era rovente malgrado tutti i finestrini fossero spalancati.  
«Buongiorno, principessa» cinguettò l’arcangelo, posando un bacio tra i suoi capelli.  
Sam aveva la testa poggiata sulla sua spalla, le gambe allungate sui sedili. Suo fratello, al posto di guida, si voltò per lanciargli un sorriso e la testa di Castiel spuntò tra i due sedili davanti.  
«Alla buon ora!» lo apostrofò Dean, divertito.  
«Ben svegliato, Sam» disse l’angelo, in tono decisamente più gentile.  
«Sto sognando. È tutto nella mia testa» mormorò incredulo.  
«No, piccolo» sussurrò Gabriel, accarezzando con un tocco ipnotico la sua spalla.  
Sam sibilò, accorgendosi solo allora che bruciava come l’Inferno, e non era certo colpa di una scottatura solare. Seguì con gli occhi le dita del compagno, scoprendo che stava tracciando un ustione rossa e gonfia sulla sua pelle. L’impronta di una mano.  
«Cos- Che diavolo… ? Sei stato tu?» smozzicò, senza fiato.  
Gli occhi di Gabriel erano più gialli di quanto li avesse mai visti, come oro fuso, caldi, morbidi e pieni di luce, e non era il sole, non era il fottutissimo sole. L’arcangelo si chinò e catturò la sua bocca, senza tanti complimenti, incurante degli spettatori – di Dean che grugnì, beccandoli dallo specchietto retrovisore, e di Castiel che li spiava curioso, completamente privo di buone maniere.  
«Bentornato, Sammy» soffiò sulle sue labbra, e nella sua voce c’era una nota così struggente che lui non riuscì a dire nulla.  
«Papà, ovunque Egli sia, ha aggiustato Cas e Gabe» spiegò suo fratello, servizievole. «E lui ha sistemato tutto il resto. Lucifer e Michael sono laggiù nel fosso a tirarsi i capelli o non so che altro, e noi stiamo andando in Minnesota. Una bella caccia ai fantasmi come ai vecchi tempi, uhm?» propose, contento.  
«Tutti insieme?» chiese Sam, incredulo.  
«Già. Sembra che qui nessuno abbia di meglio da fare» rispose Dean, scambiando uno sguardo fuggevole con Castiel, che gli regalò un accenno di sorriso.  
Sam rabbrividì sotto il tocco leggero di Gabriel, che continuava a sfiorare quel marchio come se non riuscisse a farne a meno; non era doloroso, non esattamente.  
«Perché l’hai fatto?» bisbigliò, cercando il suo sguardo.  
«Pensavi davvero che ti avrei lasciato laggiù?» replicò l’arcangelo, mortalmente serio.  
 _Era pericoloso. E se fossi rimasto intrappolato? E se Lucifer fosse riuscito di nuovo a uscire? E se ti avessero ucciso?_ , avrebbe voluto dirgli tutto quello e anche di più, ma Gabriel aveva l’aria di essere sordo a qualunque discussione, perciò lui si limitò a tirarlo giù contro di sé e ad appropriarsi della sua bocca. «Grazie» disse solo.  
« _Ewn_ , Gesù, prendevi una stanza» sbottò Dean, accendendo la radio ed alzando il volume al massimo, prima di accelerare. _«I'd drive all night just to get back home»_ cantò, seguendo la musica. _«I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride. I'm wanted dead or alive. Wanted…»_.  
Sam rise e si unì a lui: _«Wanted!»_  
 _«Dead or alive»_  [1] finirono tutti insieme, gridando come pazzi, sotto lo sguardo perplesso di Castiel, che li fissava con le sopraciglia aggrottate e la testa inclinata.

FINE.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] [Bon Jovi – Wanted Dead or Alive](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SRvCvsRp5ho). Riferimento alla 3x16 – _No rest for the wiched_.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] [Asia – Heat of the moment](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wlTvWvfEMxE). In riferimento alla puntata 3x11 – _Mystery Spot_ , ovviamente.


End file.
